


В Хиллсе

by silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon, Crossover, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз – стажер в полицейском участке. Иногда он помогает Крису и Кейт с ловлей оборотней, иногда Скотту с его «великими» проблемами, вызванными чаще всего полной луной. А как-то раз к нему попадает дело о поджоге дома Хейлов. И все ничего, если бы он не знал Дерека. Копаться в прошлом местного Альфы плохо? Ну…упс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Хиллс – это бар, являющийся нейтральной территорией. Здесь за соседними столиками могут сидеть оборотни и охотники.

Приятная тяжесть во всем теле расковывала движения, словно срывала еще большие ограничения. Стайлз потянулся, чувствуя каждую мышцу рук и спины. Из открытой двери бара потянуло холодком остывшей ночи, и на коже появились мурашки. После очередного глотка виски с колой он облизал губы, ощущая странное, пьяное желание целовать. Целовать и целоваться. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькала мысль идти домой и нормально отоспаться. Все же не всякое полнолуние твой лучший друг собирается тебя сожрать, в прямом смысле этого слова, описывая при этом чудесные, по его мнению, вкусовые характеристики твоего мяса.   
  
\- Шел бы ты домой.   
  
Стайлз повернул голову в сторону звука и медленно моргнул.   
  
На соседнем стуле сидел Дерек Хейл собственной персоной и спокойненько попивал что-то алкогольное. Это мог бы быть бурбон, но слишком густая для бурбона плотность указывала на необычность напитка. Стайлз фыркнул и отвернулся, не желая даже думать о тех травах, что намешал в стакане оборотня бармен Хиллса. Иногда нейтралитет, соблюдавшийся этим заведением, сводил на нет все попытки оборотней и охотников придерживаться враждующих сторон. Ну как можно было спокойно пить пиво рядышком с охотником или оборотнем, а за стенами этого заведения устраивать резню? Однако уже много лет никто не нарушал заведенного правила – бар Хиллс безопасное место, куда может зайти любой, не опасаясь за свою жизнь. Спасибо прадедам Дитона.   
  
\- Шел бы ты нахрен, - посоветовал Стайлз, снисходительно оглядывая Дерека. Тот, как и всегда, сидел в черной кожаной куртке, но карманов на молнии на этой было больше ровно в два раза, чем в предыдущей кожанке. То есть четыре кармана. Стайлз помнил расположение каждого кармана на каждой куртке Дерека. Это было его хобби и маленьким грязным секретом, потому что Альфа пробуждал в нем воистину нечеловеческие, специфические ощущения. Дерек был единственным человеком или получеловеком, которого хотелось укусить так, чтобы на языке остался вкус его крови. Рядом с Дереком Стайлзу хотелось стать тоже немножко оборотнем. Или даже не немножко. Хотелось иметь возможность расцарапать его физиономию – даром, что исцелится, – или укусить так, чтобы не одна шавка даже близко не подошла к Альфе.   
  
\- Если ты, Стайлз, продолжишь это делать, то получишь  _желаемое_ , - чуть хрипловатый голос Дерека прозвучал близко, и Стайлз резко дернулся в сторону, заметив, как Дерек к нему наклонился, произнося свою угрозу. И не важно, что по факту это было лишь предупреждение. Стайлз воспринимал Дерека как угрозу. Большую угрозу.  
  
\- Делать что?  
  
\- У тебя на лице все написано. Большими буквами. И несет, как от сучки во время течки. Сходи домой подрочи.  
  
\- Не нюхай.  
  
\- Я предупредил.  
  
\- Ты не сможешь мне ничего сделать здесь, - Стайлз наклонился в сторону Дерека и специально выдохнул ему в лицо, прекрасная зная, как резко воспринимаются запахи оборотнями. – Здесь нейтральная территория, а там, за стенами, никому нет дела до твоих угроз. Аконит проникнет в твою кровь быстрее, чем ты успеешь зарычать своим громким… леденящим кровь рыком.   
  
Дерек не остался в долгу. Он склонился еще ниже и произнес прямо в приоткрытые губы Стайлза – Стайлз чуть не сдох, пока слушал:  
\- Я сейчас пойду в туалет. Ты подождешь минуту и пойдешь следом. Первая кабинка от стены будет открыта. Ты туда зайдешь, и я тебя трахну в рот, - Дерек облизал губы, скользя воспаленным взглядом по лицу Стайлза, а тот рефлекторно облизался, неосознанно следя за каждым движением языка Дерека. – Я прижму тебя к двери лицом и спущу твои штаны вместе с боксерами, в которых ты сегодня шлялся по дому. Затем я буду тебя растягивать – не больше минуты, потому что мне не хочется терять время попосту, а ты распален так, что боль будет даже кстати. Ну а после я вставлю свой член в твою маленькую дырку и трахну тебя так, что ты будешь просыпаться ночами, желая повторения того, что с тобой случилось.   
  
\- Я вот не пойму, - пробормотал Стайлз, неотрывно глядя в глаза Дерека. - Твой грязный,  _очень_  грязный язык напрашивается на аконитовую пилюлю или просто хочет быть отрезанным?  
  
\- Это тебе решать, - фыркнул Дерек, отодвигаясь и полностью теряя интерес к Стайлзу. Тот насупился, на мгновение выпятив нижнюю губу вперед, как ребенок, но спохватился и напустил на себя вид глубоко равнодушный. По крайней мере, он искренне надеялся, что выглядит именно так, поскольку пытался совладать со своим учащенным пульсом и игнорировать член, упирающийся в болты на ширинке. Стайлз съехал по стулу чуть ниже, ткань надавила на член, и по телу раскатилось приятное тепло.   
  
\- Ты меня расстраиваешь, - выдержав паузу, вздохнул Стайлз и осуждающе покачал головой. Дерек скосил на него взгляд. – Я был большего мнения о твоих умственных способностях. Серьезно, Дерек, неужели ты хоть на секундочку действительно подумал, что я пойду за тобой?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- А? – Стайлз непонимающе распахнул глаза и качнулся назад, разворачиваясь к нему. Стул угрожающе накренился, но устоял. Зато мир вокруг слегка крутанулся и плавно встал на место, принеся с собой подкатывающую тошноту и тупую боль в висках.   
  
\- Хорошо, что есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются, - Дерек повернулся к нему и оценивающе оглядел с ног до головы. – Например, твои мозги. Они стандартно дают сбои.   
  
\- В отличие от некоторых у меня есть чему давать сбои, - Стайлз прикусил щеку и незаметно выдохнул через рот. Дыхание коснулось губ, и он с силой поджал их. Почему Дерек такой козел? – Сочувствую тебе, чувак. Не всем повезло так, как мне.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся одним уголком губ и махом допил остатки своего напитка. Его рот влажно блеснул в тусклом свете бара, и Стайлз едва смог удержаться от того, чтобы качнуться вперед, положить ладонь на затылок Дерека и впиться в его губы. Нет. Пить ему совсем нельзя.   
  
\- Это действительно счастье, - с пониманием отозвался Дерек и слез с высокого стула, но не спешил уходить. Он подошел впритык к Стайлзу и, чуть склонив голову в бок, заглянул ему в лицо. – Хорошо, что не каждому хватит ума сунуться к обозленному на весь мир оборотню в полнолуние и пытаться заговорить ему зубы.   
  
\- Сначала мои трусы, теперь Скотт… Ты сталкер? – Стайлз безуспешно пытался игнорировать прислонившегося к его бедру Дерека, но спустя несколько секунд сдался и весь сосредоточился на этих ощущениях. - Или хочешь сделать из меня параноика?  
  
\- Сделать параноика из самоубийцы как-то…странно. Суицид никому не нужен. Вдруг ты как страус? – Дерек вскинул брови и улыбнулся. Но взгляд был жесткий и разозленный.   
  
\- Не нужен? Приятней разорвать меня самостоятельно? – пьяно прищурился Стайлз.  
  
\- Именно.  _Разорвать_.   
  
\- Зубами?  
  
\- Чем захочешь, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Здесь твои желания будут учитываться. Так уж и быть.   
  
Он посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, взял его стакан, и залпом выпил виски. С тихим стуком поставил его обратно и рядом положил деньги. Стайлз скосил взгляд на стойку и прикусил губу, пытаясь не улыбнуться. Дерек заплатил за его выпивку. За все четыре порции.   
\- Вали-ка ты домой, - примирительно шепнул он, склонившись к самому уху Стайлза. – Не ищи сегодня приключений на свою задницу.   
  
Дерек обошел его, задев плечом, и направился в сторону туалета.  
  
\- Разберусь как-нибудь без советов умудренных опытом стариков, - крикнул ему в спину Стайлз. Его била нервная дрожь, словно он сдавал экзамены, а сердце колотилось так, что наверняка слышали все оборотни в округе. Дерек исчез за дверью мужского туалета. Стайлз поерзал на стуле. Бармен – Джек - бросил на него красноречивый взгляд и, подойдя, забрал деньги. Стайлз не выдержал: - Что?  
  
\- Я молчу, - ответил тот и, улыбнувшись, ушел. К стойке подошли две подвыпившие девушки и весело переговаривались, пытаясь решить, что будут пить. Джек ненавязчиво вклинился в их разговор, подсказывая, что можно попробовать. Стайлз следил за ними какое-то время. Джек был неплохим парнем, которому просто не повезло с подругой, оказавшейся оборотнем. Бедняга едва не распрощался с жизнью. Если бы не Стайлз с Эллисон, сыграл бы он в ящичек. При условии, конечно, если бы было, что в этот ящичек класть. Джек с тех пор проникся к нему и к Эллисон благодарностью и, бывало, угощал за счет заведения, когда они приходили в Хиллс. Плюсом еще, конечно же, являлось, что Стайлз был сыном шерифа города и его стажером. И если раньше на него смотрели, как на папенькиного протеже, то после крупного убийства, в раскрытии которого он принял самое активное участие, люди взглянули иначе. По идее, конечно, к громким делам у него попросту не было доступа, но это же, в конце концов, был  _Стайлз_.   
  
Стайлз поерзал еще какое-то время, взвешивая все «за» и «против», а затем сполз со стула и неровной походкой направился в сторону мужского туалета. Алкоголь сделал свое дело и напрочь спустил тормоза. Их обычная перепалка с Дереком завела его настолько, что секса хотелось до обморока. Губы словно воспаленные жаждали поцелуев, а кожа горела от одной лишь мысли о прикосновениях. Стайлз отчетливо понимал, что трахаться с Дереком нельзя. Потому что это Дерек. И потому что… это Дерек, чертов Хейл, оборотень, Альфа. Стайлз периодически охотится на таких, как он. Не профессионально, конечно, но вносит свою посильную лепту в общее дело. Ни Крис, ни Кейт еще не жаловались.   
  
В туалете было три раковины и три кабинки. Над третьей раковиной мигала лампочка. Дверь в кабинку у стены была приоткрыта. Стайлз облизал губы и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Их с Дереком отношения бесили всех вокруг. Особенно Кейт. Стайлз вначале недоумевал, что в этом такого странного. Ну подумаешь, подкалывают друг друга? Да, шуточки чаще всего специфичные, что с того? Но Кейт взвивалась каждый раз, как кошка, которой наступили на хвост, и в своей манере допытывалась, когда Стайлз переедет к Дереку в «нору»? Под таким углом он тогда еще не смотрел на их отношения. И лучше бы и дальше был слеп к такому варианту.  
  
Не стоял бы сейчас как полный дурак напротив пустой кабинки. Первой от стены. И не стал бы просыпаться несколько ночей подряд, желая того, что случилось только на словах.  
  


***

  
  
Утро встретило Стайлза на работе горячим кофе и шлепнувшимися на стол рядом с головой пыльными папками.   
\- Что это? – он поднял голову и сонно посмотрел на отца.  
  
\- Твоя работа на ближайшее время.  
  
Стайлз тут же вскинулся. Сна будто и не было.   
\- По-погоди!.. А как же новое дело? Там же ритуальное убийство!..  
  
Шериф терпеливо вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Вот твое «ритуальное убийство», - он ткнул пальцем в верхнюю в стопке папку. – А там обычная бытовуха.   
  
Стайлз беспомощно вскинул руки и скривился, не веря своим ушам. Но шериф ему лишь кивнул, безмолвно подтверждая самые ужасные опасения, и ушел в свой кабинет.   
\- Вот дерьмо, - с тоской взглянув вслед отцу, он смахнул рукой пыль с папки. Переезд полицейского участка в другое здание все чаще стал вставать Стайлзу боком. Многое путалось или терялось. Приходилось вручную проверять старые дела на наличие всех документов, указанных в реестре.   
  
Стайлз открыл верхнюю папку и вздохнул:  
\- Жестокое обращение с животными. Кошкам отрезали хвосты. Блеск. Именно то, что нужно с утра пораньше.   
  
Остаток дня прошел настолько спокойно, что звонку Кейт он был только рад.   
\- Снова нужна помощь непревз... - бодро начал было Стайлз вместо приветствия, но Кейт его грубо перебила.  
  
\- Дерек, - ее голос был низкий, и в нем без труда угадывалась сдерживаемая с большим трудом злость. – Ты опять был с Дереком. Несколько ребят вчера видели вас в Хиллсе.  
  
-  _Конечно_  Дерек, - устало пробормотал Стайлз. – По какой еще причине ты могла бы мне позвонить. Сама.   
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, я вчера был в Хиллсе. Дерек сидел рядом. Мы почти не говорили. Как обычно, ничего важного.  
  
\- Сколько раз тебе повторять, чтобы ты держался от него подальше? Тебе нужны проблемы? Не всем охотникам нравятся ваши посиделки. Продолжишь в том же духе и станешь своего рода  _омегой_ , - в последних словах слышалась улыбка. Кейт была довольна собой.   
  
\- У тебя что, месячные? Чего ты так завелась? Я не могу запретить ему со мной разговаривать, - конечно, Стайлз не мог что-либо запретить Дереку, но по большому счету и совсем не хотел этого делать. Даже если бы ему была дана возможность.  
  
\- Следи за языком, щенок. Я предупредила тебя.   
  
\- А Крис в курсе твоей угрозы, Кейт?  
  
-  _Я_  все сказала.   
  
Она прервала звонок, и Стайлз продолжил сидеть с мобильником около уха еще пару мгновений, бездумно глядя в пространство. У Кейт определенно был зуб на Дерека. Или наоборот. Не зря же она так бесится. В основном охотники не придавали особого значения периодическим перебранкам Стайлза с Дереком. А некоторые даже считали эти отношения полезными. Поскольку Дерек был достаточно спокойным Альфой со своей стаей из трех человек и не стремился ее расширить. Он мог бы запросто уехать из города в более подходящее место, но по некой причине этого не делал.   
  
Стайлз со вздохом кинул мобильник на стол и потер лицо. Перед ним лежало еще две папки, и, насколько он успел разглядеть, ничего примечательного там ожидать не приходилось.   
\- Кража со взломом, - Стайлз поднял верхнюю папку и открыл последнюю. – И поджог. Отлично.   
  
Бросил папки на место и потянулся, громко зевнув.   
  
 _Поджог_.   
  
Стайлз широко распахнул глаза и поспешно раскрыл нижнюю папку, пробежал глазами по мелькавшим фамилиям и громко застонал. Сидевший за столом неподалеку Лесли вздрогнул и обернулся, но Стайлз оставил это без внимания. Вся сонливость и усталость исчезли как по велению волшебной палочки, и даже долбанному Гарри Поттеру такое было не по силам – Стайлз был в этом уверен на тысячу процентов.   
  
\- Поджог дома Хейлов, - тихонько, растягивая слова, пропел он, с горящими глазами разглядывая документы.   
  
Мимо прошел отец и пристально на него взглянул. Стайлз оторвал глаза от папки и посмотрел в ответ так, будто тот подарил ему на Рождество самый желанный подарок. Шериф вопросительно приподнял брови и сделал шаг в его сторону, но к нему подошел сержант Пресли, и они ушли.   
  
Когда поблизости начал мелькать Дерек, Стайлзу стало дико любопытно, как обстояло дело с поджогом его дома. Отец рассказал самые крупицы и не стал вдаваться в подробности, - опустив, как обычно, самое интересное – сославшись на то, что дело уже давно закрыто и находится в архиве. Добраться до архива Стайлз не смог, поэтому уже почти смирился с прискорбным фактом, что узнать все из достоверных источников у него не получится. А тут отец сам положил на его стол такой подарок. Стоит ли говорить, что работа над «кражей со взломом» отодвинулась до лучших времен?  
  
Стайлз пододвинул к себе папку и углубился в чтение.  
  


***

  
  
\- Чувак, прости.   
  
Стайлз продрал глаза и взглянул на часы. Половина четвертого.   
  
\- Скотт, ты охренел звонить так поздно? Или рано?.. Насрать. Ты охренел?   
  
В трубке послышалось расстроенное сопение, и Стайлз вздохнул.  
\- Это все из-за полнолуния, - сказал Скотт. Его голос был возбужденный, но в конце фразы сорвался. Скотт очень волновался. Стайлз закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Проехали.   
  
\- Ты серьезно? – робко спросил Скотт после недолгого молчания.  
  
\- Разумеется, нет. Разве я могу говорить серьезно с тобой в половину четвертого в четверг? Перед работой, - Стайлз зажмурился и зевнул. – Расслабься. Я узнал много нового о своем теле. Ты давно можешь различать такие мельчайшие детали человеческого организма, как состояние мышц?  
  
\- Не помню, - ответил Скотт.  
  
\- Офигеть. И ты все это время молчал. Вот сейчас хотя бы за это будешь извиняться.   
  
\- Прости…  
  
\- Чувак, я пошутил. Ложись спать. Все нормально.   
  
\- Правда?   
  
\- Да.  
  
Скотт должен был положить трубку, поворочаться без сна еще минут тридцать-сорок и все-таки заснуть – Стайлз знал его как облупленного. Но тот все еще молчал и не нажимал отбой.  
\- Что еще?   
  
Скотт помолчал несколько секунд, а затем его голос совсем изменился. В нем появились хорошо знакомые Стайлзу нотки, от которых хотелось запустить что-нибудь в стену. Потому что слушать такого Скотта было сложно. Почти физически. Но исправить что-либо Стайлзу было не по силам.   
\- Я видел Эллисон.  
  
\- О, и как она? – Стайлз даже не пытался скрыть раздражение. – Вы говорили?  
  
\- Она сказала мне «Привет», - ответил Скотт.   
  
\- Блеск! А ты? – Стайлз искренне попытался говорить более нейтрально, но эта тема настолько выводила его из себя, а в данный момент – в четыре долбанных утра – держать под контролем свои мысли по этому поводу становилось катастрофически сложно.   
  
\- Стайлз! Я понимаю, что тебя бесят эти разговоры. Но больше мне не с кем поговорить. Ты мой лучший друг.  
  
Стайлз молчал и раздосадовано мял губы пальцами, сидя на кровати. Сон ушел, махнув на прощание обещаниями сладких грез. Голова начала отвратительно ясно работать, и мысли полезли самые неприятные.   
\- Да, чувак, - после непродолжительной паузы тихо сказал Стайлз, крепко зажмурившись.   
  
Скотт коротко вздохнул, словно что-то застряло у него в горле.   
\- Я схожу с ума. Она делает вид, будто мы простые знакомые и нас никогда ничего не связывало. Я…я попытался с ней поговорить, но она посмотрела на часы и ушла, сославшись на дела. И она прекрасно знала, что я слышал, как она соврала.   
  
\- Дружище, займись чем-нибудь. Например, рассмотри предложение Дерека…  
  
\- Я разве тебе не говорил? – резко перебил его Скотт.   
  
\- Не говорил что?   
  
\- Дерек больше не хочет меня в свою стаю. Я ему не нужен. И Эллисон не нужен. Я вообще никому не нужен.  
  
Стайлз широко раскрыл глаза и уставился на покрывало, сбившееся в ногах.   
\- Шутишь? Как это он больше не хочет тебя в свою стаю?   
  
\- Вот так, - усмехнулся Скотт.   
  
\- И давно?  
  
\- Полгода назад. Ты был в колледже.   
  
Стайлз задумчиво облизал губы и нахмурился. С того самого момента, как Дерек стал Альфой после смерти своей сестры, Скотт был нужен ему в его стае. Он очень долго делал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы доказать тому необходимость нахождения в стае. Но тогда была  _Эллисон_ , накачанная глубокими семейными познаниями в области оборотней и выступавшая категорически против такого поворота.   
  
\- И чем он это объясняет? – тупо спросил Стайлз.  
  
Скотт фыркнул в трубку и коротко рассмеялся, будто отличной шутке.  
\- Чувак, это же Дерек. Он никогда не объясняет своих поступков. Он либо делает так, как хочет, либо нет.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек покрутил в пальцах сухарик, а затем закинул его в рот. На языке появился соленый привкус сыра, который захотелось тут же запить. Слишком концентрированный. Слишком ненатуральный. Отпив из своего бокала темного пива, Дерек сморщился. Вот всем ему нравился Хиллс. Сюда можно было спокойно придти и помозолить глаза ненавидящим его охотникам, послушать их пьяные разговоры и передаваемые из уст в уста слухи. Самые разные слухи. Как-то он даже послушал о своей ориентации. И мужики так горячо спорили из-за этого, что Дерек едва сдержался, чтобы не продемонстрировать. Здесь же можно было безбоязненно встретиться с оборотнями других стай, которые частенько забредали в город. Не то чтобы Дерек присвоил себе этот город, – его волновала лишь безопасность своей стаи и некоторых людей, за которыми он периодически приглядывал, - но чокнутых оборотней здесь не стал бы терпеть.   
  
Но вот существенным недостатком этой маленькой Швейцарии было то, что к нему мог подсесть любой. Да, и сухарики были паршивые.  
  
\- Слышал, мы поймали молодого бету на окраине? – с самодовольством спросил Крис, усаживаясь удобнее на соседнем стуле.   
  
\- Ага, - Дерек сделал еще глоток пива, пытаясь раскатать на языке все оттенки специальной добавки, позволявшей оборотням немного пьянеть. Но в очередной раз потерпел поражение. Этот рецепт держался в строгом секрете владельцами Хиллса. Хорошенько набраться еще ни у одного Альфы не вышло, но вот с бетами было проще. Особенно если они молоды и не опытны. Бойд однажды  _так_  умудрился...   
  
\- Ты его знал? – Крис прищурился.   
  
\- Неа, - Дерек даже не смотрел в сторону своего собеседника. Он уловил знакомое тарахтение двигателя джипа, подъезжающего к бару, и улыбнулся уголком губ.   
  
\- И тебя не волнует, что он был молод? Он был бетой. Не омегой.  
  
Дерек покачал головой.  
\- Это ваши проблемы, - просто ответил он и сделал пару глотков. – Альфы еще в городе нет. У вас, конечно, есть еще возможность замести следы. Но только при условии, что вы свалите из города. Когда придет Альфа, а он придет, будь уверен, у вас будут большие проблемы.  
  
\- Ты так думаешь? – настроение Криса поменялось, хоть он и старался это не показать.  
  
\- Знаю.   
  
Дверь бара открылась, и в помещение ворвался порыв ветра с мелкими каплями. Скоро польет сильный дождь. Дерек чувствовал напряжение, повисшее в уличном воздухе. А еще слышал запах дыни.   
  
\- Он убил сторожа у склада, - сказал Крис. И Дерек впервые посмотрел на него.   
  
\- Не нужно передо мной оправдываться, - с усмешкой произнес он, а Крис в ответ нахмурился.   
  
\- И не собирался.  
  
\- Тогда иди и готовься к проблемам. Потому что я сильно сомневаюсь, что Альфа отпустил бы плохо контролирующего себя бету далеко, да еще и одного. Если этот сопляк правда кого-то убил, то подготовь доказательства. Они же у тебя есть? – приподняв брови, спросил Дерек. Крис помрачнел и вскинул подбородок.   
  
\- Будут.  
  
\- Вот и славно, - Дерек отвернулся от него и задумчиво посмотрел на свой бокал. – И последний совет – только не привыкай – не забывай, что некоторые стаи связаны на убийствах. И если этот бета был из такой, то шансов у вас ноль.   
  
Крис ничего не ответил и встал, направляясь к двери.   
\- Если это так, то шансов ноль  _у них_.   
  
Дерек улыбнулся и кивнул, притворно соглашаясь с его словами. Сегодняшний вечер не прошел зря. И про убийство оборотня он таки услышал. Информация почти из первых уст. Крис не убивал парня. И не присутствовал при этом. Он уперто пытался в это время раздобыть доказательства его вины, следуя кодексу.   
Приговор был вынесен другим человеком. И Дереку не нужно было даже гадать. Он знал, кто судья.  
  
\- Я думал, он уже не свалит, - Стайлз плюхнулся с другой стороны и широко улыбнулся. Сильный запах дыни ударил по обонянию, и Дерек скривился:  
  
\- От тебя так несет дыней, что разговаривать невозможно.   
  
\- О, это Эллисон угостила леденцом. Хочешь?  
  
Дерек не веря своим ушам, обернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел в глаза, в очередной раз гадая, все ли хорошо у Стайлза с мозгами.  
  
\- Соси сам.  
  
Стайлз застыл и поджал губы на мгновение, а затем весь довольный растекся по стойке, подперев рукой голову, и лукаво улыбнулся.  
\- А вот и буду.   
  
Дерек ощутил привычное приятное томление, появляющееся всякий раз, когда поблизости оказывался Стайлз, и отпил из стакана, пряча появившуюся против воли улыбку.  
\- Практикуйся.  
  
\- Как долго? – у Стайлза блестели глаза, а брови были невинно сложены домиком.   
  
\- Пока  _ротик_  не устанет, - мельком взглянув на него, ответил Дерек.  
  
\- Ох, - он выдохнул, усмехнулся и провел кончиком языка по кромке зубов. – Экзаменовать ты будешь?  
  
Дерек серьезно посмотрел на него:  
\- Естественно. Здесь без вариантов.  
  
Стайлз поперхнулся конфетой, закашлял и проглотил ее. Дерек с жалостью пододвинул к нему свой стакан. Стайлз жадно отпил половину и шумно выдохнул.   
\- Фу-у, как ты пьешь эту мерзость? – ужаснулся он и бесцеремонно пододвинул к себе тарелку с сухариками и взял штучку.   
  
Дерек проводил взглядом еще пару сухариков, отправившихся в рот, и молча ждал продолжения. Стайлз был взволнован и чуточку возбужден. Это было сексуальное возбуждение. Но волнение вызвано не этим. Волнение было нервозным. К ним подошел бармен, но Стайлз с забитым ртом покачал головой, показывая, что ничего не будет.  
\- Может, ты перестанешь проверять величину своего рта и скажешь, зачем пришел? – терпеливо спросил Дерек. Безразлично смотреть, как надуваются щеки Стайлза от сухарей, а его губы влажно поблескивают от пива и слюны, становилось с каждой секундой сложнее.   
  
Стайлз быстро прожевал, отодвинул тарелку и, вытерев губы тыльной стороной ладони, сглотнул.   
\- Дерек, что за хрень? – без предисловий начал он, и Дерек на мгновение пожалел, что не дал ему сожрать эти сухари или поиграть в их любимую словесную игру.   
  
\- Поясни.   
  
\- Скотт! Какого хрена ты не принимаешь его в стаю?   
  
Этого вопроса он ждал, но намного раньше.   
\- Это тебя не касается, - ответил Дерек, ничем не показывая всколыхнувшиеся внутри эмоции – злость была главной.  
  
\- Еще как касается! Он мой лучший друг.  
  
\- Хреновый друг, не думаешь? Особенно при полной луне, - на губах Дерека появилась неприятная усмешка, и Стайлз даже отодвинулся.  
  
\- Может быть. Не сливайся с темы.   
  
\- Кто сливается? Ты спросил – я ответил. Тема закрыта.   
  
Стайлз упрямо смотрел Дереку в глаза, и тот отстраненно подумал, что с годами ничего не меняется. Абсолютно.  
  
\- У меня к тебе предложение, - внезапно тихим и спокойным голосом произнес Стайлз.  
  
\- Какое?  
  
\- Ты рассказываешь о причине, а я рассказываю тебе кое-что личное. О себе, - Стайлз смотрел на него исподлобья слегка прищуренными глазами. У Дерека от этого взгляда волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что мне это будет интересно? – с издевкой спросил он.  
  
\- Будет, - губы были упрямо поджаты, а на щеках выступил едва различимый румянец. Сердце в его груди пропустило пару ударов, а затем сорвалось в быстрый-быстрый ритм. В воздухе появился щекочущий ноздри запах его пота.   
  
\- Хорошо. Но сначала ты.   
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Да, Стайлз.  
  
\- Нет, Дерек, - он придвинулся ближе и впился взглядом в его глаза. Дерек чувствовал нарастающее волнение и решил, что в этот раз уступит. Стайлз не умел так притворяться, а значит, собирается рассказать действительно  _личное_. И по большому счету ему было не принципиально, кто скажет первым.   
  
\- Ладно. Мне он больше не нужен. Слишком много Эллисон. Слишком сильные эмоции. Он не умеет их прятать. Стае ни к чему такие встряски.   
  
Стайлз опустил глаза, приоткрыл рот, словно собирался что-то сказать, но потом передумал и в задумчивости отвернулся.   
  
\- Если он научится держать это под контролем, ты его примешь? – вопрос прозвучал на удивление серьезно.  
  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Дерек. Стайлз ошарашено обернулся.  
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Это другой вопрос.   
  
\- Ты такой козел, ты же в курсе? – поделился Стайлз, указывая на Дерека рукой. Но тот никак не отреагировал на оскорбление и продолжил смотреть с усмешкой. – Моя очередь, да?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Стайлз облизал губы, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а затем посмотрел на Дерека.   
\- Я пошел следом за тобой в прошлый раз, - быстро проговорил он и сжал рот. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Дерек сумел взять себя в руки и привести мысли в порядок. Выражение, застывшее на лице, ничем не смогло бы его выдать.   
  
\- Мы разминулись, - кивнул Дерек. Стайлз вспыхнул еще сильнее. – Тебе снились сны?  
  
\- Это уже другой вопрос, - сказал Стайлз, и в его голосе слышалась обида. Дерек на это пожал плечами соглашаясь. И посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на барной стойке. Кто бы знал, как он ненавидел Стайлза вот в такие моменты! Еще никто не вызывал в нем таких противоречивых желаний – трахнуть или утопить? Невыносимый выбор.  
  
\- У меня есть еще один вопрос, - Стайлз пристально посмотрел на него. В его взгляде было что-то от взгляда шерифа. Стайлз наверняка неосознанно копировал отца, но эффект был тот же, что и у Стилински-старшего. Если не больше. В конце концов, это же  _Стайлз_.   
  
\- Задавай, - сказал Дерек, внимательно его разглядывая. Ему нравилось наблюдать за его мимикой, движениями или глазами. - Только не думай, что я обязательно отвечу.  
  
\- Как обычно, - вскинув к потолку взгляд, отозвался Стайлз. – Но я все же попытаюсь. В школе ты был крут?  
  
Дерек удивленно нахмурился и улыбнулся.   
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом? Будешь дрочить по вечерам?  
  
\- Ответь, - словно подначивая, улыбнулся Стайлз. И Дерек кивнул.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Я так и думал, - Стайлз продолжал улыбаться, а в его глазах появился восторг. Дерек отвернулся на пару секунд, а затем снова на него посмотрел. Ничего не изменилось. Может, это так добавка в пиво на него подействовала? – Что?  
  
\- Это и есть твой вопрос?   
  
\- И да, и нет, - Стайлз дернул плечом. – Значит, ты был популярен.  
  
Дерек ничего не ответил. Со школой были связаны разные воспоминания. Как хорошие, так и плохие. Но одни цеплялись за другие, и это было опасно. Думать о прошлом не хотелось.   
  
\- Девчонки, наверно, проходу не давали, да? – Стайлз ждал ответа, но Дерек молчал. – Ты мог выбрать любую? Или несколько? Ох…я хотел бы поменяться местами.   
  
К ним подошел бармен, странно покосился и стер крошки от сухарей. Стайлз проводил его взглядом и снова посмотрел на Дерека.   
  
\- С девчонками? – усмехнулся Дерек. Стайлз натянуто улыбнулся и неловко опустил глаза.  
  
\- Смешно.   
  
\- Как и ты, - Дерек фыркнул и немного расслабился. Организм к этому времени уже справился с алкоголем, и даже легкое опьянение прошло.   
  
\- Ну да. Это всего лишь я, Стайлз, - он пожал плечами. – У которого даже нет девушки, с которой можно было бы прогуливать уроки в лесу на берегу реки, романтично разложив клетчатый плед.  
  
Стайлз замолчал и прищурился, внимательно глядя на Дерека. Тот стиснул зубы и нахмурился, но спустя пару секунд взял себя в руки.   
\- Неудачник, - зло улыбнулся Дерек в ответ, с удовлетворением наблюдая смятение на лице Стайлза. Выходит, у него получилось сдержаться и не выдать собственных эмоций. И пусть уши заложило, во рту появился кислый привкус, а сердце сжалось, как в когтистых лапах, – каждый удар и новая рана. Дерек сглотнул и улыбнулся. Стайлз начал что-то быстро говорить, но он его не слушал.   
  
Разорвалась огромная ядовитая бомба. Температура, поддерживающая ее в безопасном состоянии, изменилась. И нужно было время, чтобы снова все наладить.   
  
Дерек отсчитал нужную сумму за пиво и сухари и оставил щедрые чаевые. Как всегда. Кивнул бармену, хлопнул Стайлза по плечу и вышел из бара. Теплый вечерний воздух, не успевший еще остыть к ночи, приятно обдул открытые участки кожи. Дерек закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Постояв так немного, он сел в машину и уехал. Подальше от бара и от города. Он не задумывался о том, куда едет и что собирается делать, пока не приехал к лесной развилке. Одна дорога вела к сгоревшему дому, а другая к реке. К той самой, на берегу которой они с Кейт сидели на клетчатом пледе много лет назад. Это было их излюбленное место. Никто о нем не знал. Дерек был уверен. Но откуда тогда Стайлзу стало известно об этом? Неужели Кейт рассказала? Если да, то зачем?   
  
Дерек заглушил мотор и устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Знает ли Стайлз в какое дерьмо влез?  
  


***

  
  
Спустя несколько дней Крис с сожалением признал, что Дерек был прав. Мертвый бета приносил им проблем больше, чем живой. Они лишились уже пяти своих парней.  
\- Где это случилось? – резким тоном спросил Крис.  
  
Кейт облокотилась на угол стола и сложила руки на груди.  
\- В двадцати милях отсюда.   
  
Крис беззвучно выругался и опустил голову, разглядывая лежащее на столе оружие. Видимо, им придется запастись большим количеством аконитовых пуль и стрел. И всегда, каждую минуту быть настороже.   
  
\- Он не торопится сюда, - задумчиво произнесла Эллисон, глядя на отца. – Если бы он хотел мести, то был бы уже здесь. Сколько дней прошло? Пять?  
  
\- Да, - согласилась Кейт.  
  
Крис посмотрел вначале на дочь, затем перевел взгляд на сестру.  
\- Сколько с ним было бет? Джордж не говорил?   
  
\- Не успел, - усмехнулась Кейт.   
  
И Крис отодвинулся подальше от стола. На лице Кейт не было и намека на сочувствие. Ей передалась ненависть отца. Это чувство служило заслоном от остальных эмоций, делая сестру жестокой и непреклонной. Она всегда все делала по-своему. Даже в те моменты, когда необходимо было обдумать и все взвесить, Кейт неслась вперед сломя голову и стреляя во все, что двигалось.  
  
\- Сказал, что Альфа опытный. И стая у него слаженная, - спокойно продолжила Кейт, а затем широко улыбнулась: - Будет весело!  
  
\- Весело, - хмуро повторил Крис. Эллисон подошла и положила руку на его плечо, словно удерживая от необдуманных поступков или слов. Он взглянул на нее и, слабо кивнув, сжал ее пальцы. – Нужно узнать сколько их было. Хотя бы примерно. Подкрепление будет здесь только к вечеру среды, и нам нужно как-то продержаться до этого времени. Если Альфа придет раньше, нам нужно быть готовыми.   
  
\- Может быть, их засекли камеры слежения рядом с тем магазином? – предположила Эллисон.   
  
\- Да. Возможно.  
  
\- Я позвоню Стайлзу, - кивнула Эллисон, отошла в сторону и достала мобильник.  
  
\- Как быть с Дереком? – спросила Кейт, вскинув бровь. – Если он переметнется на сторону чужака.  
  
\- Он не переметнется.  
  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, Крис?   
  
\- Он сохраняет нейтралитет. Всегда. Не думаю, что этот раз станет исключением.   
  
Кейт поджала губы и улыбнулась, отшатываясь в сторону и делая несколько шагов вокруг стола. Затем посмотрела на вновь подошедшую ближе Эллисон.  
  
\- У него автоответчик. Я оставила сообщение, что нам нужно поговорить, - пояснила она. Кейт и Крис кивнули одновременно.  
  
\- Хорошо, - вдруг сказала Кейт. – А почему бы нам не использовать Дерека и его стаю?   
  
Крис широко улыбнулся, пытаясь не рассмеяться.   
\- И как ты это сделаешь, дорогая?  
  
Кейт отвела взгляд в сторону и прищурилась, словно глядела куда-то вдаль.   
\- У меня есть свои методы.   
  
\- Да? – фыркнул Крис. – И какие же?  
  
\- Действующие.   
  
\- Будешь угрожать ему? – продолжал допытываться он.  
  
\- Нет, что ты, - она состроила испуганное и невинное выражение и заразительно улыбнулась, откидывая волосы назад. И Крис вдруг ощутил, как собственное веселье исчезло.   
  


***

  
  
Дерек вначале просто стоял рядом с машиной, а затем облокотился на капот, мученически возвел глаза к небу и громко произнес:  
\- Быстрее.  
  
Прошедшая мимо него женщина испуганно ускорила шаг, почти влетая в супермаркет. Дерек тяжело вздохнул и покосился на двери.   
  
\- Эрика.   
  
Он знал, что она его прекрасно слышит и ощутил исходящую от девушки нервозность. Ее он тоже услышал.  
  
\- Здесь нет того, что мне нужно, - уязвленно отозвалась Эрика. Дерек фыркнул и опустил голову, устало потирая глаза.   
  
Ночь оказалась слишком длинной и насыщенной событиями. Вначале его подловил чужой бета, накинувшись с расспросами. И все бы ничего, но он задавал правильные вопросы, заставляя Дерека все больше и больше желать его убить: почему Кейт еще жива? Как он стал Альфой? Убил ли он ради власти и силы свою родную сестру? Не будет ли он против зачистки в городе? А может, он захочет «принять в ней участие и освободить славный городок от омег»?  
  
Дереку хотелось выпотрошить его кишки и размазать мозги по стене. И он едва сдержался, чтобы этого не сделать.   
  
Недовольная Эрика вышла из магазина и, хмуро глядя на Дерека, прошла к машине.   
  
\- Нашла?  
  
\- Не то, - огрызнулась она, открыла дверь и села на переднее сиденье.   
  
\- Там не было отдела с лекарствами? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя, что готов проспать вечность и чуть-чуть больше. Мысли в голове метались от одной к другой. Нужно было решить, что делать с этим бетой. Он определенно был из стаи убитого недавно оборотня. А значит, Альфа знал Дерека. И тут еще Эрика осчастливила. Он с улыбкой покосился на нее. – Нужна определенная марка?  
  
\- Был. Я  _купила_ , - почти прорычала она, испепеляя Дерека свирепым взглядом. Тот поднял ладони вверх, и, обойдя машину, сел за руль.   
  
\- Твой запах не изменился. Не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать, - Дерек начал выезжать с парковки, как вдруг путь ему перегородил тонированный джип. На таком любил разъезжать Крис. И Дерек уже мысленно приготовился к безобидному трепу, когда дверь с водительской стороны раскрылась, и на асфальт спрыгнула Кейт. Ее распущенные волнистые волосы шевельнулись от налетевшего ветра, и ее запах наполнил ноздри Дерека.   
  
\- Привет, милый, - улыбнулась она. А он с силой сжал руль и сумел сдержаться, чтобы не нажать на газ и не сбить ее к чертям. Развязать войну с охотниками и перебить их всех.   
  
\- Что тебе нужно? – справившись с собой, Дерек вышел из машины и прошел чуть вперед, не давая Кейт даже близко подойти к Эрике.  
  
\- У-у, - протянула Кейт, глумясь над его злобой. – Как недружелюбно.   
  
\- Вопрос тот же.   
  
Она подошла ближе и задумчиво коснулась указательным пальцем уголка рта. Дерек прикрыл на мгновение глаза и сжал челюсти, чувствуя, как клыки втягиваются обратно. Ему сейчас ничего не стоило потерять контроль и разорвать ее на части прямо здесь. Днем, на многолюдной парковке. Хотя почему  _потерять_? Скорее поддаться своим желаниям.  
  
\- Охраняешь от меня свою стаю? – умиленно улыбнулась Кейт. Дерек ничего не ответил и она кивнула. – Это правильно. А то соблазн так велик…  
  
Кейт выглянула из-за его плеча и приветливо махнула Эрике.   
\- Совсем еще малышка.   
  
Дерек напрягся и молчал, буравя ее злым взглядом.  
  
\- Хотя, - продолжала Кейт. – Говорят, умирать молодым лучше. Ты не чувствуешь как твое тело стареет, а со временем даже сила оборотня не способна справиться. Вероятно, угнетающее чувство.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно? – почти по слогам произнес Дерек.   
  
\- Сюда скоро заявится кое-кто пострашнее тебя, - Кейт улыбнулась и снова взглянула на Эрику. – И избавит тебя от  _этого_  балласта. От ответственности. И от жизни тоже, наверное.  
  
Дверь машины раскрылась. Дерек поджал губы, скрывая улыбку. Он знал, что в такие дни с Эрикой нормально разговаривать невозможно. Ее можно было либо усмирять, выпуская силу Альфы, либо принимать ее условия.  
\- Слышишь,  _малышка_ , засовывай обратно в долбанный трактор свой дряхлый зад и проваливай отсюда нахрен, - ровным тоном четко произнося слова сказала Эрика, опираясь о раскрытую дверь и крышу Камаро. Кейт побледнела от гнева, а ее глаза угрожающе блеснули в сторону Эрики. Дерек чувствовал ее ярость и понимал, что она едва сдерживается, чтобы не вытащить пистолет и не прострелить Эрике голову. Но ее останавливало только то, что они были на парковке у супермаркета. Тормозить их здесь было ее ошибкой.   
  
\- Научи своих шавок манерам, - прошипела она Дереку в лицо, одной рукой держась за висящую на поясе под курткой кобуру. – Иначе недолго они смогут тявкать.  
  
\- Для тебя я повою. Хочешь? – Эрика вопросительно вскинула брови и улыбнулась.   
  
\- Как бы связки тебя не подвели, - ответила Кейт. – Знаешь, как сильно изменится твой голос под хорошим разрядом тока?  
  
\- Знаешь, как сильно изменится твой вид, когда я из этого тока выберусь?   
  
Кейт шагнула в ее сторону и почти вытащила оружие, но Дерек схватил ее за руку, не позволяя этого сделать. Их глаза встретились.  
  
\- Он придет и за тобой. Я сделаю все, чтобы ты оказался крайним, - прошептала Кейт. – Просто из вежливости. Если, конечно, ты не захочешь объединиться с нами.   
  
Дерек резко разжал пальцы и шагнул назад, окидывая ее презрительным взглядом.  
  
\- Ты вроде не кажешься дурой. Обычно. Но, видимо, в критические моменты маска спадает, и наружу вылезает твоя сущность.   
  
Кейт усмехнулась и откинула волосы назад.   
\- Отлично. Я знала, что ты откажешься.   
  
Она излучала такое удовлетворение, что Дерек невольно сглотнул. Никому и никогда он не признался бы, что боялся ее. Самую чуточку, но испытывал страх. Страх за свою стаю. Вот в такие моменты, когда все его чувства подсказывали ему – ловушка! А он не видел где.   
  
\- Зачем тогда спросила?  
  
\- Чистая формальность, - Кейт повернулась к нему спиной и пошла обратно к джипу.  
  
Дерек смотрел ей в спину и слушал, как спокойно бьется ее сердце. Она открыла дверь, поставила одну ногу на ступеньку и с улыбкой повернулась к нему.  
  
-  _Милый_ , ты знаешь, где меня искать, - она откинула голову назад, прикрывая в наслаждении глаза и улыбаясь. – Буду с нетерпением ждать, как ты приползешь к моим ногам.   
  
\- Этого не будет, - отрезал Дерек, дернув головой.   
  
\- О-о, будет, - Кейт рассмеялась и залезла в машину, хлопнула дверью и завела двигатель. Но даже тарахтение мотора не смогло заглушить ее последние слова: - Наш маленький  _помощник_  не сможет отказать своим добрым друзьям охотникам.  
  
Джип задом выехал на дорогу и сорвался с места, оставив на асфальте следы шин.  
  
\- О чем она бредила? – спросила Эрика, когда Дерек сел в машину и откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
  
\- Не важно. Это нас не касается.   
  
Эрика с сомнением покосилась на него, но ничего не ответила, лишь пожала плечами.  
  
\- И если ты еще раз выкинешь такой номер, поверь, ты взмолишься об обещанном Кейт токе, - обернувшись к ней, угрожающе произнес Дерек. Эрика поджала губы, а затем кивнула:   
  
\- Эта Арджент такая сука, что я не смогла сдержаться.  
  
\- Оправдания! Они мне интересны настолько же, как и то, с кем трахается Скотт, - повысил голос Дерек. Эрика пристыжено замолчала.   
  
В салоне повисла тишина. Когда они припарковались у дома, где находилась квартира Дерека, Эрика отвернулась к окну и закусила губу.   
  
\- В чем дело? – чувствуя неладное, спросил Дерек и приготовился услышать то, что ему определенно не понравится. Сначала эта утренняя истерика Эрики насчет своей задержки - Дерек знал бы точно, если бы она залетела, потому что такие вещи не скрыть. Тем более от Альфы. Но для успокоения ее совести он потащился с ней за тестом, хотя искренне не понимал для чего. А теперь еще что-то. Разбираться в  _таких_ взаимоотношениях стаи ему совсем не хотелось. Вопросы постели всегда оставались личной территорией каждого. Если это, конечно, не выходило за границы разумного.   
  
-  _Я_  трахаюсь со Скоттом.   
  
\- Блядь.  
  


***

  
  
«Они часто гуляли вместе…» - в очередной раз прочитал Стайлз показания мистера Харриса, только-только пришедшего на должность учителя в городскую школу.   
  
\- Ничерта не понимаю, - Стайлз сокрушенно уронил голову на скрещенные на столе руки и громко застонал. Он уже перечитал все показания допрашиваемых. Полиция проверяла всех, и Лору с Дереком в том числе. В папке он нашел показания некоторых учителей, многие из которых уже не работают в школе или умерли, – и поговорил почти со всеми. Многие говорили о прилежном поведении Лоры и немного задиристом – Дерека. Но все как один утверждали, что дети к поджогу не имели никакого отношения. Правда, Стайлз заметил одну странность…  
  
Мистер Харрис в своих показаниях несколько раз возвращался к девушке Дерека, с которой он однажды заметил их у реки. Якобы совершенно случайно прогуливаясь неподалеку. Стайлз съездил в указанное место, но ничего особенного там не нашел. Возможно, в те времена подход к берегу был более удобным, но теперь он весь зарос, а сама река обмельчала. Распросив заядлых любителей дикой природы, убедился, что и раньше эти места никого не привлекали. Дикая территория.  _Неподалеку_  не было никаких дорожек или троп, по которым можно было прогуливаться. Да и ехать туда мистеру Харрису было крайне далеко – Стайлз навел справки и узнал, что Харрис всегда жил в другом конце города. Тем более, прогуливаться неподалеку от частных владений Хейлов, про которых говорили «они милые ребята, но чужаков у себя не любят». Серьезно?  
  
\- Эй, Стайлз, - окликнул его Лесли.  
  
\- А? – Стайлз, вытянув шею, поискал его глазами. Лесли стоял у входа в их общий кабинет. А рядом с ним стоял Дерек.   
  
\- К тебе пришли.  
  
\- Вижу, - тихо ответил он и неловко прикрыл папками разложенные показания и экспертизы. – Проходи.  
  
Дерек кивнул Лесли и подошел к столу Стайлза. Сел на стоящий рядом стул и расслабленно откинулся на спинку.  
  
\- Итак? – заинтересованно произнес Стайлз.  
  
\- Итак, - повторил Дерек.   
  
\- Мы будем играть в игру «кто кого выбесит первый?» или ты мне скажешь, зачем пришел в  _полицейский_ участок? – Стайлз сложил руки на груди и тоже откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно глядя на Дерека. Неужели в этом получеловеке скрывался такой романтик, способный на большое и светлое чувство, на которое намекал мистер Харрис? Пф-ф, бред.  
  
\- Ты в этом мастер. Даже на расстоянии.   
  
\- В чем? – не понял Стайлз, отвлекшись от своих мыслей.  
  
\- Бесить меня.   
  
Стайлз выпрямился и немного придвинулся к нему, оглядываясь по сторонам и проверяя, не смотрит ли кто-нибудь в их сторону.  
  
\- Не понял.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул и на секунду поджал губы.  
\- Ты достал видео с камер наблюдения для Арджентов, - приторно миролюбивым голосом ответил он, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не приложить Стайлза лбом об стол. Боже, как же сильно он хотел это сделать!  
  
\- А, ты про это, - выдохнул Стайлз, искренне испугавшись, что Дерек узнал, что он копается в его прошлом. – В этом нет ничего такого. Альфа придет сюда и мы должны быть готовы.   
  
-  _Мы_? – Дерек почувствовал, как его окатывает жаром, а на коже появляются мурашки. Кейт была права. И в этом был виноват чертов Стайлз!  
  
\- Да, мы. Ты же в курсе, что я помогаю Эллисон, - спокойно ответил тот, не догадываясь, как близко находится к тому, чтобы умереть. Дерек бы ему в этом помог. Вот прямо сейчас и помог бы.  
  
Он наклонился к самому лицу Стайлза и с расстановкой произнес:  
\- Ты  _не будешь_  в это ввязываться. Понял?  
  
\- Нет, - скривил рот Стайлз и вскинул брови: - Объяснишь?  
  
Дерек облизал губы, замечая его пристальный взгляд, и улыбнулся:   
  
\- Конечно. Только не здесь. В Хиллсе. Сегодня в девять.  
  
\- М-м, - довольно протянул Стайлз. – Уже свидание мне назначаешь? Я, конечно, знал, что ты долго не протянешь, но не так же быстро, чувак!   
  
Дерек усмехнулся, ощущая привычное тепло, исходящее от Стайлза. И еще больше разозлился. Кейт ставила  _это_  под угрозу. Она знала, на что давить. И теперь Дереку оставалось лишь сжимать кулаки и не иметь возможности выплеснуть гнев. На себя. За то, что подставил Стайлза. Решил ведь не сближаться ни с кем в этом городе, но не справился с собой и поддался влиянию мальчишки.  
  
\- Ты плохо на меня действуешь, детка, - честно ответил Дерек и поднялся. – Не опаздывай.   
  
\- Заинтриговал! – крикнул ему вслед Стайлз, и сконфуженно улыбнулся обернувшемуся офицеру, распечатывающему за соседним столом бумаги. – Блин.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Стайлз вошел в бар, на него тут же обрушился гомон голосов. Так шумно и многолюдно в Хиллсе бывало редко. Он с недовольством огляделся, заметил сидящего в углу Дерека и пошел в его сторону. Их разделяли всего три стола, когда на плечо Стайлза опустилась чья-то рука.  
  
\- Привет, Стилински, - произнес парень, сжимая его плечо. Стайлз повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на него. Тот широко улыбнулся.   
  
\- Привет, прости-не-знаю-кто-ты, - ответил Стайлз, и оглянулся на Дерека. Внутренности словно скрутило в тугой узел. Глаза Дерека горели в тусклом свете бара ярким красным цветом, и вся его поза словно говорила о том, что в любой момент он готов сорваться с места и напасть. Разве что не скалился.  
  
\- Как так? Ста-айлз, - парень притворно расстроился и взглянул на Дерека, махнул ему рукой. – А ты знаком с Дереком? Здорово!  
  
Стайлз покачал головой, глядя прямо Дереку в глаза.  
\- Первый раз его вижу, - уверенным и спокойным тоном произнес он. А затем посмотрел на парня и добавил: - Как и тебя.  
  
\- Тогда ты врешь. Мы с тобой учились в одном классе. Но ты, вероятно, все же не помнишь, - парень тяжело вздохнул и задумчиво отвел взгляд. – Давно это было.   
  
\- Может, тогда напомнишь? – разозлился Стайлз и попытался скинуть его руку, но тот выпустил когти. Стайлз замер, глядя на оставленные когтями прорези в рубашке.   
  
Один знакомый охотник обратил на них внимание и обеспокоенно крикнул:  
\- Эй, Стайлз, проблемы?   
  
\- Пока не понял, - ответил ему Стайлз, и в один момент в баре стало тихо. Все взгляды были обращены к ним.   
  
\- Вот так дела, - рассмеялся парень, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Спокойно, все в порядке. Встреча старых добрых друзей всего лишь.  
  
Стайлз чувствовал что-то знакомое, но никак не мог понять что. Его память на лица была прекрасной, но видимо они слишком давно не виделись, чтобы внешность ассоциировалась с именем. Парень похлопал его по плечу и широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ладно, в этот раз нам поговорить не удастся. Здесь слишком пристальное внимание. Я смущаюсь, - он отпустил его плечо. Стайлз отшатнулся назад, задницей упираясь в чей-то столик. – Потом пообщаемся.  
  
\- Потом? Это когда?  
  
\- Может быть, когда к тебе вернется память, а может…  
  
Стайлз его перебил:  
\- Ты так уверен, что я должен тебя помнить? А что ты сделал, чтобы запомниться?  
  
У парня исчезло выражение безмятежности и удовлетворения происходящим. Он хмуро смотрел в глаза Стайлза, и его губы были сжаты в тонкую полоску.   
  
\- Видимо, ничего, - подытожил Стайлз.   
  
\- Как удивительно устроена человеческая натура, - задумчиво произнес парень. – Если тебе ничего не надо от человека – ты его не помнишь, не знаешь, пренебрегаешь. А вот если случается что-то серьезное с тобой или с твоими  _близкими_ , так ты сразу вспоминаешь и имена, и адреса, и телефоны. По доброте душевной я дам тебе шанс. Последний.   
  
\- И что это? Оставишь телефончик? – не выдержал Стайлз.  
  
Парень рассмеялся и пораженно покачал головой.  
\- Ты ни на йоту не изменился. Все та же заноза в заднице. Причем в чьей угодно. Странно, что ты все еще живой в этом, - он обвел руками бар, - мире. Как у тебя это получается?  
  
\- Это все моя харизма. Осторожнее, а то попадешь под влияние, - серьезным тоном предупредил Стайлз.   
  
\- Видимо уже, - хмыкнул он и направился к выходу.  
  
\- Так что за шанс? – прищурившись, спросил Стайлз.  
  
Парень обернулся к нему.  
\- В следующую нашу с тобой встречу ты останешься жив. В знак благодарности за  _попытку_  спасение моей жизни, - ответил он и, взглянув на подобравшихся охотников, послал им воздушный поцелуй: - Привет Кейт.  
  
Охотники ломанулись за ним, и в баре осталось лишь несколько человек, начавших увлеченно переговариваться. Стайлз сел на пустующий теперь стол и опустил голову, пытаясь успокоить учащенное сердцебиение. Он скорее почувствовал, чем заметил, как Дерек подошел и встал рядом.   
  
\- Ты его знаешь? – спросил Стайлз.   
  
\- Он приходил ко мне недавно. Бета.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и провел рукой по волосам. «За попытку спасения моей жизни», - повторил про себя он, прокручивая в памяти все, что хоть как-то могло помочь ему вспомнить. Интуиция подсказывала, что ответ очень близко, но он никак не мог его нащупать.   
  
\- Ты правда его не помнишь? – спросил Дерек, присаживаясь рядом на стол. Он чувствовал даже через куртку исходящее от Стайлза тепло, а еще его нервную дрожь.  
  
Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на висящие на стене рекламные щитки марок пива.   
\- Не знаю, - он взглянул на Дерека и хмыкнул: – Вот он гад. Свидание испортил.   
  
Тот улыбнулся одним уголком губ.   
\- Он за это заплатит, - пообещал ему Дерек. Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу и отвернулся, пряча улыбку. А затем застыл. – Что?  
  
\- Если он из той стаи, то откуда он знает Кейт? – тихо спросил он и обернулся к Дереку: – Зачем он приходил к тебе?  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, поднялся, одернул куртку и со вздохом посмотрел на Стайлза.   
\- Кейт многим перешла дорогу.  
  
\- Это да, но о чем он говорил с тобой?   
  
\- Серьезно, Стайлз? – Дерек искренне улыбнулся, глядя на его вытянувшееся от недовольства лицо. – Ты действительно думаешь, что я тебе скажу?   
  
\- Ну, ты мог бы, - несмело предположил Стайлз.  
  
\- Конечно, в твоих мечтах.   
  
\- Мои мечты не столь прозаичны.   
  
\- Да? И о чем же ты мечтаешь? – Дерек встал напротив него, внимательно глядя в глаза и слушая биение сердца. Ему нравилось, как резко меняется запах Стайлза – от обычного сладковато-горького к приправленному возбуждением. – Извращенные мыслишки?  
  
\- От тебя понахватался, - расплылся в мягкой улыбке Стайлз, окидывая Дерека долгим взглядом.   
  
\- О, сочувствую.  
  
\- Что, такой извращенец? – глаза Стайлза маняще блестели в освещении бара, его руки, ранее сложенные на груди, теперь расслабленно болтались вдоль тела, и вся его поза словно говорила – давай же, подойди, возьми. Дерек втянул носом воздух и, не сдержавшись, провел кончиками пальцев по линии челюсти. Пульс Стайлза участился, а на висках рядом с волосами выступили маленькие капельки пота. Он слегка сдвинул ноги, и не нужно было даже опускать глаза, чтобы знать, как тот возбужден.  
  
\- Ты себе даже не можешь представить какой, - хмыкнул Дерек.   
  
\- О-оу, - протянул Стайлз и улыбнулся.   
  
Дерек приблизился, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Стайлз немного тянется в его сторону. Быть может, даже сам того не замечая.   
\- Не нужно больше помогать Арджентам, - четко произнес он, замерев в нескольких дюймах от лица Стайлза. Тот его отпихнул и нахмурился. «Ох, детка, прости, что не оправдал надежд», – почти сорвалось с языка Дерека, но он не успел даже рта раскрыть.  
  
\- Закроем эту тему. Потому что  _теперь_  это уже меня касается, - отбросив шутливый тон, четко произнес Стайлз.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сдохнуть? – Дерек начал раздражаться. – Ты думаешь, что Кейт не подставит тебя при первой же возможности?  
  
\- Зачем ей это делать?  
  
\- Потому что это  _Кейт_.  
  
\- А ты, видимо, хорошо ее знаешь? – вскинул брови Стайлз. – Да, чувак? Может быть даже  _слишком_  хорошо?  
  
Дерек пихнул его на стол. Чей-то недопитый стакан с пивом покатился, заливая рассыпанные чипсы и сухари. Стайлз вляпался в лужу рукой и, скривившись, отряхнул ее.  
  
\- Не суйся в  _это_ , - если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Стайлз был бы уже трупом. – Ты понял? Забудь об этом дерьме.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Твою мать, Стайлз! – повысил голос Дерек, заметил, как на них начали коситься люди, и шумно втянул носом воздух. – Не лезь. Лучше займись своим дружком.   
  
\- Скоттом? – он испуганно замер.  
  
\- Именно.  
  
\- А что с ним?  
  
\- Если он попадется мне на глаза - я его убью, - пообещал Дерек и пошел к выходу.


	2. Chapter 2

День не задался с самого утра. Джип не завелся, и на работу пришлось добираться на общественном транспорте. Давно Стайлз не чувствовал себя таким  _обычным_. В автобусе люди спокойно сидели, уткнувшись в окна или утренние газеты, и даже не догадывались о существовании другого мира, находящегося от них буквально в нескольких метрах. Ощущения были странные, особенно когда Стайлз, стоя в очереди в супермаркете, видел Айзека, мило флиртовавшего с молоденькой кассиршей. Она совершенно точно не знала о чудесном бонусе в виде ликантропии.   
  
Однако сломанным джипом дело не закончилось. Когда Стайлз подошел к ветлечебнице, на двери уже висела табличка «закрыто». Но время официального закрытия еще не подошло. Какое закрытие, если едва миновал обеденный перерыв?  
  
Стайлз знал, что Дитон уехал по делам в Европу и главным остался Скотт. Но тот почти никогда не закрывал клинику раньше положенного времени. При всей своей дурости после колледжа, после разрыва с Эллисон ему больше не приходило в голову нестись на другой конец города ради непредвиденных обстоятельств, связанных, естественно, с оборотнями. Может, конечно, это происходило по той причине, что нестись больше не к кому?   
  
Из-за двери послышалось рычание, звон разбитого стекла и грохот влетевшей в металлический шкафчик каталки. Стайлз застыл и прижался к стене спиной, судорожно вслушиваясь в звуки. Кто-то ругался. Выровняв сбившееся дыхание, Стайлз прижал руки к сердцу, заставляя себя успокоиться.   
  
\- Да ты рехнулась! – закричал Скотт. Его голос звучал ближе, а значит они вышли в приемную. Стайлз отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы на случай, если дверь откроется, его не пришибло.   
  
\- Рехнулась в тот момент, когда пошла на всю эту хрень! – рявкнула Эрика, раздался звук сломанного дерева, рев Скотта и вскрик Эрики. Затем все стихло. Стайлз не выдержал и заглянул через стеклянную дверь и раскрыл от удивления рот. В очередной раз убедившись, что со Скоттом просто никогда не бывает скучно. Он каким-то неведомым образом умел разбавить серые будни.   
Скотт прижимал Эрику к стене, и они целовались. Затем она отпихнула его и влепила пощечину.   
  
\- Мудак! – почти прорычала она и быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. Стайлз тут же отполз по стеночке подальше, и, как оказалось, не зря – витражная дверь стукнулась так, что стекло задрожало, но устояло в дверной раме. Эрика даже не заметила Стайлза, настолько была зла. Она быстро прошла несколько метров, резко остановилась и встряхнула головой. Распущенные волосы качнулись по спине, а затем Эрика прыгнула и убежала. Как оборотень.   
  
Скотт вышел на порог и смотрел ей в след.   
  
\- Горячая, - понимающе хмыкнул Стайлз. Скотт вздрогнул и резко к нему обернулся.  
  
\- Стайлз? Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты подслушивал? – Скотт угрожающе на него двинулся, но тот не обратил на угрозу внимания. Это же Скотт. Он каждое пятое полнолуние грозится его сожрать. Стайлз выпрямился и, оттолкнув Скотта, прошел в клинику, внимательно оглядывая разрушения. В операционной было совсем все печально. Что Скотту, что Эрике просто несказанно повезло, что Дитон не мог это увидеть.  
  
\- И тебе привет, Скотт, - запоздало поздоровался Стайлз. – Теперь понятно, почему Дерек так  _возжелал_ твоей смерти.   
  
\- Ты с ним говорил? – Скотт успокоился и закрыл дверь, проверяя цело ли стекло. Затем подошел к опрокинутой каталке, которая теперь лежала в приемной, поднял ее и покатил на место.   
  
\- Ну, было дело. Только он не сказал о причине. Видимо, не хотел испортить мне удовольствие лицезреть все своими глазами. Знаешь, он такой заботливый, - Стайлз развел руками и улыбнулся. Скотт взглянул на него, но никак не отреагировал. Он выглядел уставшим и хмурым. Волосы были растрепаны больше обычного, футболка порвана на спине, – четыре длинных прореза, через которые виднелись четыре красные полоски уже почти затянувшихся ран, – а расстегнутый ремень на джинсах болтался на последних трех шлевках. Скотт посмотрел на него и без всякого выражения на лице вытащил и бросил на широкую тумбу, где раньше стояли чистые колбочки и пробирки – теперь они лежали красивым крошевом на полу.  
  
\- Что еще он сказал? – без интереса спросил Скотт, прислоняясь к тумбе спиной и держась за нее руками, словно она могла отъехать назад, если он сильно оттолкнется, чтобы напасть.  
  
Стайлз поднял уцелевший деревянный стул и сел.   
  
\- Сказал, что убьет тебя, если ты попадешься ему на глаза, - Стайлз скривился и помахал рукой. – В общем, как обычно, ничего нового.  
  
\- Ясно.  
  
\- Скотт, ты же понимаешь, что влип?   
  
\- Я понял.   
  
\- О, это просто грандиозно, потому что я пятнадцать минут назад даже боялся представить, что ты такое натворил и как мне вдолбить в твою башку, что у нас проблемы, но ты…  
  
\- Стайлз! Я сказал же, что понял.  
  
Стайлз замолчал и поджал губы. Скотт смотрел на него несколько секунд, словно проверяя, что тот не сорвется и не продолжит говорить, а затем опустил голову и закрыл лицо рукой, опираясь другой о тумбу.  
  
\- Чувак, у нас действительно проблемы, - тихо начал Стайлз. – Дерек собирается тебя грохнуть, нас всех собирается грохнуть какой-то психованный Альфа, у Кейт припадок ПМС. Опять. Слушай, чувак, у женщин бывает хроническое ПМС? Вообще о таком я не слышал, но исключение же лишь подтверждает правило, так? Значит, Кейт наше исключение. И это исключение портит нервы всему окружающему. Если бы у этой каталки были нервы, то Кейт определенно испортила бы и их.   
  
\- Альфа? – перебил его Скотт, непонимающе хмурясь.   
  
\- Да. Охотники пришили оборотня, убившего охранника склада, а тот внезапно оказался бетой, и сейчас его Альфа идет сюда, чтобы отомстить, - Стайлз отвел взгляд в сторону и нахмурился. – Он странно не торопится.  
  
\- Может, он не собирается мстить? – вяло предположил Скотт. Стайлз посмотрел на него как на последнего психа.  
  
\- Да. Конечно. Сам-то понял, что сказал? Члена его стаи убили, а он это спустит на тормозах? Он все ближе к городу и по пути неторопливо убирает всех попадающихся ему на глаза охотников.  
  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь?  
  
\- Нашел видео с камер наблюдения с последнего места убийства для Эллисон…О, да. Не стоило мне говорить о ней, да? – Стайлз скривился, предчувствуя надвигающуюся тучу страданий, которая прольется на него щедрыми осадками признаний Скотта.   
  
Но тот его удивил. Он только передернул плечами.   
\- И что там было на видео? Много их?.. Стая.  
  
Стайлз округлил глаза и поспешил ответить:  
\- Камера засекла двоих бет и самого Альфу. Он был полностью обращен. Они действовали очень слаженно.   
  
Скотт помолчал, скрестил руки на груди и тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Я ничего об этом не знал.   
  
\- Ну не думаю, что вы с Эрикой много разговаривали, - не выдержал Стайлз, но тут же осекся под хмурым взглядом Скотта.   
  
\- Верно, - ровным тоном ответил тот. – Мало. Как видишь, наши разговоры заканчиваются не особо хорошо.  
  
Стайлз обвел взглядом осколки на полу, куски развалившегося стула, видневшиеся из приемной, и развел руками.   
  
\- По-моему, все еще очень неплохо, - усмехнулся он. – Вот если бы вы друг другу пооткусывали конечности, тогда стоило говорить о проблемах коммуникаций. А так…  
  
\- Стайлз.   
  
\- О’кей, - он примирительно поднял ладони вверх. – Но ты мне скажи,  _как_  ты умудрился? Давно? Почему молчал и продолжал выносить мне мозг?  
  
Скотт хмыкнул и откинул голову назад, расслабленно улыбаясь.   
\- Потому что Эллисон – это Эллисон, а Эрика это совсем другое. Эрика это секс.   
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, но тут же закрыл. Скотт скосил на него взгляд, и он махнул рукой, чтобы тот продолжал.   
  
\- У нее никого, у меня никого. Мы оборотни. Нам не нужно сдерживаться. Ты не представляешь, насколько это расслабляет и дает почувствовать себя  _обычным_. Эрика дает мне это чувство. Как будто я нормальный. С Эллисон было не так.  
  
\- И что дальше? – спросил Стайлз, когда Скотт замолчал, задумчиво уставившись в пустоту. – Я все еще не понимаю, почему ты выносил мне мозг с Эллисон. Объясни мне, почему я страдал?  
  
Скотт перевел на него хмурый взгляд.  
  
\- Да, Скотт, я страдал! – закивал Стайлз, и Скотт запустил в него упаковкой перчаток. Стайлз уклонился и откинулся на спинку стула.   
  
\- Наверно, я все еще люблю ее. И я знаю, что она тоже ко мне что-то чувствует, - Скотт вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. – Мне иногда кажется, что у нас может снова сложиться.   
  
\- А Эрика? Ты ей говорил об этом?   
  
\- Она знает, - голос Скотта изменился. Словно Стайлз наступил на больную мозоль, про которую он никому не говорил.  
  
\- А из-за чего сегодняшний экшн?  
  
\- Она рассказала Дереку о нас, - Скотт оттолкнулся от тумбы и прошел к шкафчику, начав поднимать опрокинувшиеся лекарства. – Он, как ты уже знаешь, не в восторге.   
  
\- Но почему? Господи, какая разница, кто с кем спит? – Стайлз непонимающе всплеснул руками и уперся локтями в расставленные колени.  
  
\- На весенних каникулах, когда мы первый раз переспали, - Скотт обернулся к Стайлзу. – Я разговаривал с Дереком о присоединении к его стае. Он сказал, что я не готов к этому и никогда не буду готов. Назвал меня прирожденным омегой и велел держаться подальше от его стаи.   
  
\- Но тебя это не остановило, - закончил за него Стайлз.  
  
\- Когда меня останавливали слова Дерека? – вымученно усмехнулся Скотт.   
  
Стайлз хмыкнул в ответ. Скотт был не готов становиться частью стаи. Чьей бы то ни было. Дерек оказался прав.   
  


***

  
  
Когда Стайлз вернулся в участок, там его ожидал сюрприз. За его столом сидел отец и внимательно разглядывал хаос из показаний, экспертиз и постановлений. По делу поджога Хейлов.   
  
\- Вот черт, - улыбнулся Стайлз, когда отец поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
  
\- О да. Это что?  
  
\- Дело.   
  
\- Я вижу. Почему оно еще здесь?   
  
Стайлз перекатился с пяток на носки и обратно.  
\- Изучаю.  
  
\- Для чего? – шериф прищурился и сложил руки на груди, откидываясь назад.   
  
\- Учусь. Перенимаю опыт. Вникаю в суть, - Стайлз плавно повел рукой, словно та была змейкой, и хитро улыбнулся. Отец продолжил сидеть в его кресле с нечитаемым лицом. И Стайлз сдался. – Ну хорошо. Я нашел кое-что подозрительное. Хочу проверить.  
  
\- Ты сошел с ума? – совершенно серьезно спросил тот. – Сколько, по-твоему, прошло лет? Какое подозрительно? Дело закрыто, а убийцы уже отсидели свои сроки и находятся на свободе. Хочешь их еще раз посадить?  
  
Стайлз резко опустился на стул возле своего стола и наклонился к отцу.   
\- А если посадили не…  
  
\- Тех? Серьезно? – перебил его тот.  
  
\- …всех, - закончил Стайлз, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза отца.   
  
\- С чего ты взял? Мы проверили все версии.  
  
Стайлз провел рукой по волосам и потер губы, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Но ничего не получалось. У него было ощущение, несформировавшаяся мысль, которая кружила вокруг и не давала за себя ухватиться, чтобы облачить выводы в слова.   
  
\- Я чувствую, что не все так просто. Считай это интуицией.   
  
Отец тяжело вздохнул и оперся на стол локтями, приблизившись к Стайлзу.   
  
\- Стайлз, давай заканчивай с этим. Я принес тебе новые дела. Займись лучше ими.   
  
\- Но, пап, а если настоящий убийца ходит на свободе? – вскинулся Стайлз, мельком взглянув на внушительную стопку пыльных папок. У него на это уйдет просто туча времени. Там обязательно что-то затерялось, и это нужно разыскивать по реестру, а там… Стайлз мысленно взвыл.  
  
\- Стайлз. Дело раскрыто и закрыто. Виновные понесли наказание. Угомонись.   
  
Шериф потрепал его по голове, встал и ушел.   
  
\- Да вот нихрена, - обиженно прошептал Стайлз, осторожно собирая все бумажки в папку. Он с тоской покосился на новые дела и решительно отодвинулся от стола. Схватил мобильник и направился к выходу. К черту. Он все равно не сможет работать, пока не узнает, прав или нет.   
  
Первая остановка – школа.   
  


***

  
  
Остановка. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и привалился к фонарному столбу. Общественный транспорт его сильно выводил из себя. Вот кто придумал эти совершенно неудобные перерывы в движении автобусов? Что за бред? Еще немного и он начнет замерзать даже в толстовке.  
  
Из-за угла вырулила черная Камаро и поехала в его сторону. Стайлз усмехнулся и соблазнительно изогнулся, вглядываясь в магазин на другом конце улицы. Машина вначале проехала мимо, затем сдала назад, и открылась дверь. Женщина средних лет, тоже ожидавшая автобуса, осуждающе покачала головой и скривилась, отвернувшись.   
  
\- Привет-привет, - Стайлз запрыгнул внутрь, не обращая на тетку внимания, и лучезарно улыбнулся Дереку. Тот смотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.   
  
\- Привет, - с задержкой поздоровался он, внимательно разглядывая его с ног до головы. – Больше десятки не дам.  
  
Стайлз ошарашено на него уставился и развернулся к двери, намериваясь выйти. Дерек нажал на газ.   
  
\- Ну ладно, так уж и быть. Пятнадцать, - согласился Дерек.  
  
\- Для тебя не меньше двух сотен, - Стайлз расслабленно развалился в кресле.   
  
Дерек смерил его удивленным взглядом.  
\- Загнул.  
  
Стайлз лукаво улыбнулся, лаская Дерека взглядом, от которого тому стало даже не по себе. За рулем же.  
  
\- Нагнешь на двести, - невинно обронил Стайлз.   
  
Дерек прикрыл на пару мгновений глаза и набрал скорость. Его член болезненно уперся в ширинку, а кожа словно наэлектризовалась. Любое движение отзывалось вспышкой острого наслаждения. И виновник сидел рядом, даже не догадываясь, как близко находится к тому, чтобы стать жертвой изнасилования. За две сотни.   
  
\- Впрочем, это не ко мне, - отбросив шутливый тон, сказал Стайлз и посмотрел на наручные часы. – Докинешь до школы?  
  
\- За две сотни, - усмехнулся тот.  
  
\- Ты такой извращенец. Причем во всех смыслах, - доверительно шепнул Стайлз и уже громче добавил: - Верни меня на место. Туда через десять минут придет мой автобус.   
  
\- Что с твоим джипом? – спросил Дерек, перестраиваясь в левый ряд. Стайлз улыбнулся, узнавая знакомый маршрут к школе.   
  
\- В реанимации.  
  
\- Каков диагноз?  
  
\- Движок.   
  
Дерек понимающе качнул головой.  
\- Накатаешься еще на автобусе, - хмыкнул он, вдыхая запах Стайлза. Иногда казалось, будто в Хиллсе бармены добавляют нечто похожее в алкоголь. Потому что результат был одним и тем же. Почти. Если с алкоголем организм справлялся за некоторое очень не продолжительное время, то запах Стайлза ощущался еще очень долго.   
  
\- Я тоже так подумал, - он хмыкнул и повернулся к окну, разглядывая проносящиеся дома и магазины. Дерек скосил взгляд – открытая шея Стайлза, словно специально манила прикоснуться к ней, оставить метку, расставленные в стороны ноги, обтянутые тканью узких брюк, приковывали к себе взгляд - и сглотнул.   
  
\- Зачем тебе туда? Решил переквалифицироваться? – чтобы не натворить глупостей, спросил Дерек. Стайлз фыркнул.   
  
\- Нет, не дождешься, - он посмотрел на него, хитро прищурившись. – Догадываюсь, какие у тебя пошлые мыслишки. Уж лучше остановимся на форме офицера.   
  
Дерек искренне ненавидел Стайлза в этот момент. Говнюк специально его провоцировал!  
  
\- Тебе бы пошел прикид училки, - сдерживаясь и не выдавая своих эмоций, насмешливо вскинул брови Дерек.  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- И чем же?   
  
\- Рубашка с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами, заправленная в строгую юбку с разрезом на боку. Можно добавить чулки и туфли на шпильке.  
  
\- Поверь, мне не стоит светить своими ногами, - засмеялся Стайлз, чувствуя, что краснеет. Дерек говорил совершенно спокойно, словно об обыденных вещах.   
  
\- Ты недооцениваешь свои ноги, - тем же тоном сказал Дерек, останавливаясь у школы. Он посмотрел на Стайлза и улыбнулся уголком губ, с упоением слушая, как зашлось его сердце. Один-один, засранец. – Приехали. Две сотни, так уж и быть, отработаешь как-нибудь потом.   
  
Стайлз улыбнулся в ответ, кивнул и молча вылез. Дерек тут же уехал, но он продолжил стоять на одном месте еще пару мгновений, а затем как во сне, опустил взгляд на свои ноги, внимательно их разглядывая. В голове воображение нарисовало соблазнительные картины того, что могло бы произойти. С участием Дерека и ног Стайлза.   
  
\- Чертов волк, - выругался Стайлз, скривившись, поправил член, чтобы тот не сильно выпирал и направился ко входу в школу. – Подрочи в туалете - предайся ностальгии!  
  
Стайлз поднялся по ступенькам и открыл дверь, пропуская двух девушек. Те переглянулись и заулыбались. И ему очень хотелось верить, что они не заметили его стояк. Одернув толстовку, Стайлз поспешил к ближайшему мужскому туалету.   
  
С поля доносились голоса и крики тренера, свисток звучал почти не переставая. Видимо кто-то сильно довел Финстока. Стайлз замедлил шаг у окна и улыбнулся. Так и есть. «Пирожок» стоял над лежащим на спине парнем и орал на него. Стайлз наблюдал за этим пару минут и пошел дальше.  
  
Школьные воспоминания лезли в голову, словно сработала цепная реакция. Вот они со Скоттом сидят на скамейке запасных, вот Скотт уже на поле, укушенный неизвестным Альфой, вот Стайлз в команде, вот они сидят под трибунами и уплетают купленный в ближайшем фаст-фуде бургер. Стайлз как сейчас помнил его вкус – слишком острый. В памяти начали всплывать всякие мелочи, от которых внутри становилось горячо и чуточку тоскливо. Тогда все было иначе. Не лучше и не хуже. Просто не так.   
  
Стайлз дошел до туалета и с удовольствием обнаружил, что эрекция спала.   
\- Вот так-то лучше, - ухмыльнулся он своему отражению в зеркале. И вдруг представил себя в костюме училки. Все, как описывал Дерек. И самого Дерека рядом. Как он смотрит на показавшуюся в вырезе ногу, как подходит и уверенно кладет ладонь на открытое бедро, ведет ею под юбку и сжимает его задницу. – Твою мать…  
  
Расстегнув толстовку до конца, Стайлз толкнул дверь в пустую кабинку, плюхнулся на закрытый унитаз и расстегнул штаны. Член стоял так, будто Стайлз не трахался месяца три. Не то чтобы у него часто бывал секс. Но не до такой же степени!   
  
Ему даже не стоило утруждаться и сосредотачиваться на будоражащих кровь мыслях. Стоило только закрыть глаза и воображение тут же нарисовало сладкие картины того, что могло бы быть, окажись в этой кабинке Дерек. Стайлза не отпускали мысли о том не случившимся сексе, а память воспроизводила момент _обещания_  Дерека в HD разрешении. Стайлз чуть слышно застонал, лаская себя быстрее, и в полголоса выругался, кончая. Разрядка абсолютно механическая и желание уползло прочь, как перекусивший зверь, обещая вернуться за полноценным обедом.   
  
\- Вот блин, - закатил глаза Стайлз и подумал, не сделать ли второй заход, когда услышал, как выключилась вода. Он застыл, краснея до кончиков ушей. Как можно было не заметить, что кто-то вошел? Или вышел? Черт!  
  
\- Что я слышу, - произнес знакомый голос, а Стайлз зажмурился и беззвучно выдохнул «Блядь». – Этот голос. Я так надеялся не слышать его больше никогда. И вот он снова появляется. Мистер Стилински, что вы забыли в школе? Уровень вашего развития конечно позволяет вам не сильно выделяться среди подростков. Тем не менее…  
  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Харрис! – громко поздоровался Стайлз, быстро вытирая руки туалетной бумагой, застегнулся, отряхнулся и вышел с широкой улыбкой. Зеркало напротив показывало его яркие, пунцовые щеки и на пару тонов темнее уши. – А я как раз к вам.   
  
Харрис отступил в сторону, пропуская Стайлза к раковине, и недоуменно посмотрел сначала на то, как он с несползающей улыбкой мыл руки, а потом покосился на кабинку, из которой он вышел.   
  
\- О, нет… - Стайлз взмахнул мокрой рукой, и брызги полетели в сторону Харриса, тот уклонился. – О, простите. Я не специально. И там…ну в кабинке. Это не из-за вас.   
  
После этих слов покраснели оба.   
  
\- Мистер Стилински, - перебил его Харрис, не давая даже рта раскрыть. – Меня не волнует то, что вы делали в кабинке. И я очень рад, что не стал причиной этого. Мне только  _этого_ не хватало. Для полного счастья.  
  
\- Отлично. Вы очень верно все поняли, - кивнул Стайлз и нервно встряхнул руками.   
  
\- Ради бога, вытрите руки, - несколько брызг попало на рукав черного пиджака.   
  
\- Да, - Стайлз отвернулся, чтобы взять бумажное полотенце и мученически скривился. Да, не так он представлял этот разговор. Он должен был быть крутым копом, а не застуканным в туалете за дрочкой выпускником. Лучше бы он дождался автобуса. Чертов Дерек!   
  
\- Итак, о чем вы хотели поговорить, - Харрис справился со смущением и, сложив руки на груди, выжидательно уставился на Стайлза. Тот огляделся и хмыкнул.  
  
\- Может, пройдем в ваш кабинет? Туалет не лучшее место для такого разговора.   
  
Харрис напрягся, но кивнул и приглашающим жестом показал, чтобы Стайлз следовал за ним.   
  


***

  
  
Эллисон окунула последнюю стрелу в аконитовый раствор и взглянула на притихшего Стайлза.   
  
\- Что-то случилось? – обеспокоенно спросила она.   
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей, и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
\- Нет, все нормально.  
  
\- Ты сегодня какой-то странный, - осторожно подбирая слова, тихо сказала Эллисон, бережно доставая лук. Новый. Подарок отца.   
  
\- Странный? – не понял Стайлз, внимательно наблюдая за ее движениями. Она относилась к своему оружию с такой любовью, какой наверняка не испытывала к Скотту. О чем ему, конечно, лучше не знать.   
  
\- Тихий, - она нашла правильное слово.   
  
\- Я думаю, - Стайлз состроил гримасу ужаса и улыбнулся, получив ответную улыбку.   
  
\- О чем?   
  
\- Да так. Размышляю о… семьях.   
  
Эллисон удивленно на него посмотрела:   
  
\- О семьях?   
  
\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз, не до конца понимая, о чем сейчас будет говорить, но чувствуя, что идет в правильном направлении.   
  
\- И что же тебя заставило задуматься на эту тему? – Эллисон вновь обратила свое внимание на лук, проверяя тетиву, прицел и примериваясь, как будет стрелять. Напротив нее висела мишень, и в подвале сегодня больше никого не было, и вряд ли кто-то заглянет на огонек. Возможно, она и выпустит сегодня пару стрел. Стайлз подумал о том, что если бы обстоятельства сложились иначе, то он, возможно, мог бы запасть на Эллисон. Она круто смотрелась с луком.   
  
\- Лесли, - на ходу соврал Стайлз, выныривая из своих размышлений. – У него довольно странная семья.   
  
\- Да? А мне он показался совсем обычным.   
  
\- Не-ет, там не так все просто, - усмехнулся Стайлз. Эллисон нахмурившись посмотрела на него, и он понял, что малость переборщил. – То есть он совсем обычный. Просто у его семьи странные традиции.   
  
\- Какие?  
  
\- Если в их семье кто-то умирает, - медленно начал Стайлз. – То обязательно приезжает вся семья. На похороны. Никаких телеграмм или звонков. Сорвутся и едут в другой конец страны.   
  
Эллисон грустно усмехнулась.  
\- У нас происходит так же. Когда умерла кузина моей мамы, мы поехали всей семьей на похороны. Для того чтобы похоронить и заодно поймать оборотня, из-за которого она погибла.   
  
\- Ну вы-то охотники.   
  
\- Может и Лесли, - Эллисон навела лук на Стайлза и шутливо нахмурилась. Тот с усмешкой отодвинулся в сторону.   
  
\- Это вряд ли.  
  
\- Насколько я знаю, не только охотники придерживаются этой традиции, - Эллисон положила лук и села на стул, пристально глядя в мишень.   
  
\- Да? А кто еще? Оборотни?  
  
\- Угу. Стая же для них та же семья.   
  
\- И оборотень обязательно будет мстить охотнику? – Эллисон удивленно на него посмотрела, и Стайлз мысленно застонал – строить из себя дурачка было крайне неудобно - и решил уточнить: - Я имею в виду те случаи, когда оборотень остается один. Без стаи.   
  
Эллисон кивнула, показывая, что поняла его вопрос, и задумалась.  
\- Если охотников много, а он один, то вряд ли полезет, - спустя некоторое время ответила она. – Мы с отцом говорили на эту тему раньше. Он сказал, что оборотень не будет мстить сразу. Если лишить его стаи, он становится слабым. Ему нужно время, чтобы «зализать раны» и найти новую стаю. Вот если он находит ее, и члены стаи соглашаются отомстить за его прошлую стаю, то это уже другой разговор.   
  
Стайлз взял одну стрелу и покрутил ее в пальцах. Эллисон по большому счету сказала то же, до чего он сам додумался. Потому что это было бы логично.   
  
\- Хотя, - вдруг заговорила она, слабо улыбаясь. – Был один случай, когда бета вернулся на место, где лишился стаи и остался жить рядом с охотниками.   
  
Стайлз застыл, с жадностью слушая каждое ее слово.   
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Вероятно, ему нужна большая стая, чтобы отомстить, - Эллисон пожала плечами и, нахмурившись, отобрала стрелу, положив ее к остальным.  
  
\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – без интереса в голосе, спросил Стайлз. И один бог знал, как сложно ему было притворяться. Если бы Эллисон слышала биение его сердца, то сразу бы заподозрила неладное. У него от волнения даже ладони взмокли.  
  
\- Кейт рассказала.  
  
Стайлз кивнул пару раз и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри расползается пьянящее чувство восторга.   
  
Близко.  
  


***

  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал  _что_? – казалось, что голос Скотта осип от удивления. Стайлз огляделся по сторонам, заметил стоящую на углу девушку, выгулявшую своего чау-чау. Пес как раз задрал лапу на фонарный столб. Стайлз злобно прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо девушки, та почувствовала взгляд, подняла на него глаза и настороженно попятилась. Стайлз подождал, пока она скроется за кустами, и обернулся к Скотту. Тот выглядел еще больше удивленным. – Что это было?  
  
\- Где?  
  
\- Ты.  
  
\- Я?  
  
\- Ты прогнал девушку…  
  
\- Она твоя знакомая? Ты спишь и с ней? – Стайлз отклонился слегка назад.   
  
\- … взглядом! – не обратил на его слова внимания Скотт.   
  
\- А, - Стайлз хмыкнул. – Пообщаешься с Кейт и не такому научишься, поверь мне на слово. Она такое своей _улыбкой_  вытворяет!..  
  
Скотт закатил глаза и прикрыл лицо рукой.   
  
\- Ну так что? Ты мне поможешь?  
  
\- Нет, - ответил Скотт, и закрыл дверь клиники, дернул ручку, проверяя, и пошел к машине, припаркованной возле автомастерской через дорогу. Старенький Додж Стратус стабильно парковался у Гринберга, получившему в наследство от отца автомастерскую.  
  
Стайлз побежал следом.  
  
\- Чувак! Ты обязан мне помочь! – он всплеснул руками и едва не вписался в помеченный чау-чау столб.   
  
Скотт резко остановился и смерил Стайлза недовольным взглядом. Он молчал пару мгновений, обманчиво создавая впечатление, что уже согласился, как решил Стайлз.  
  
\- Нет. Я не пойду сейчас к Харрису и не буду слушать, врет он или нет, отвечая на твои вопросы, которые связаны с делом, которое давно закрыто.   
  
Стайлз досадливо поджал губы и посмотрел на Скотта исподлобья.   
  
\- А если он расскажет что-то интересное? – он предпринял попытку, решая, что будет играть грязно. Скотт заслужил. Нужно было сразу соглашаться.  
  
\- Например? – тот развел руками.  
  
\- Например, что-то, что как-то затронет семью Эллисон. И, возможно, повлияет на ее судьбу?  
  
Скотт замахнулся и ударил бы, не перехвати его руку Айзек. Где он находился и как подошел к ним незамеченным, осталось для Стайлза загадкой. Впрочем, как и всегда. Дерек, видимо, тренировал его неким особым способом. Всякий раз он появлялся в самый неподходящий момент.   
  
\- Девочки, не ссорьтесь, - улыбнулся Айзек, выпуская руку Скотта. Тот бросил на Стайлза убийственный взгляд, развернулся и пошел прочь. – У-у, серьезная размолвка?  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – устало спросил Стайлз, глядя в спину уходящему Скотту, а потом отвернулся, опустив голову. Его жутко выводили из себя вот такие моменты. Когда ему никто не верил и не хотел помогать, а потом выяснялось, что он был прав. Ему и сейчас казалось, что этот раз не станет исключением. Нужно давить на Харриса. Он знает намного больше, чем говорит.  
  
\- Прогуливаюсь мимо, - задумавшись на пару секунд, ответил Айзек.   
  
\- Ясно, - кивнул Стайлз. Не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы различить такую ложь.  
  
\- А зачем тебе допрашивать нашего химика? – с интересом спросил тот.  
  
\- Нужно. Хочешь помочь?  
  
\- Ну я мог бы. Почему нет? – Айзек приветливо улыбнулся и прищурился, а затем резко отскочил назад. На то место, где он стоял, приземлился полуобратившийся Скотт. Стайлз вздрогнул и шарахнулся в сторону.   
  
\- Вали отсюда, - рыкнул он Айзеку. Тот оскалился и приготовился нападать. Или защищаться. Сколько бы времени не прошло, но Скотт всякий раз одерживал верх над ним. Стайлз видел, как сильно это бесило Айзека.   
  
\- Почему бы не свалить  _тебе_? У нас со Стайлзом планы.  
  
Скотт медленно выпрямился, возвращая себе контроль над силой, и посмотрел на Айзека исподлобья. Он ничего не говорил. Они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. Но у Стайлза сложилось такое впечатление, что от него скрывают возможность оборотней обмениваться мыслями. Иначе, почему так зло скалился Айзек спустя несколько секунд?  
  
\- Это ее выбор, - тихо произнес Скотт, и Айзек стиснул зубы с такой силой, что заходили желваки.  
  
\- Еще скажи, что ты здесь ни при чем, - зло усмехнулся тот.   
  
\- Так же, как и ты, - в тон ему ответил Скотт.   
  
Айзек задрал голову к небу, а затем неожиданно оскалился и бросился на Скотта. Стайлз отошел дальше, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вот им только не хватало каких-нибудь зевак или случайных прохожих.   
  
\- Хватит! – Стайлз шагнул было к ним, но Скотт швырнул Айзека и тот покатился прямо ему под ноги. – Скотт! Перестань!   
  
Скотт тяжело дышал и сжимал кулаки, глядя на полулежащего на земле Айзека. Тот уже готов был напасть снова.   
  
\- Хватит! – Стайлз встал между ними, с негодованием глядя то на одного, то на другого. – Что за фигню вы здесь устроили? Хотите проблем? Еще больших?   
  
Айзек перевел на него нечитаемый взгляд, рывком встал и отряхнул одежду. Его губы дернулись в подобие усмешки.   
  
\- МакКол тебе поможет, - сказал он и, отвернувшись, ушел.   
  
Стайлз повернулся к Скотту и вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
\- Что за хрень, чувак? Тебе проблем мало, и ты решил, чтобы  _вся_  стая желала разорвать тебя на кусочки? Серьезно?  
  
Скотт повел плечом, разминая.   
\- У них не выйдет.  
  
\- О, чувак, конечно! Как я мог забыть, что ты запросто уделаешь двух здоровых бет и Альфу. Да без проблем. Я такой тупой бываю иногда. Ты уж меня прости.  
  
Стайлз тяжело дышал, запыхавшись. Словно кросс пробежал, а не на Скотта поорал. Порой ему искренне хотелось взять его за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы мозги на место встали. Но Стайлз был уверен, что потом все снова станет как было.  
  
\- Пошли, - Скотт направился в сторону своей машины, никак ему не ответив. Его плечи были ссутулены, взгляд скользил по гладкому асфальту.   
  
Стайлз шел рядом.  
  
\- Почему все хотят тебя убить? Из-за Эрики? – когда они сели в машину, спросил он.  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты выбираешь не тех девушек? Сначала тебя хотели убить охотники, а теперь на тебя обиделась вся стая.   
  
Скотт выехал на дорогу, и устало вздохнул, снова игнорируя Стайлза.  
  
\- Вот когда ты успеваешь все? – изменившимся тоном, спросил Стайлз. Он пораженно смотрел на Скотта. – По тебе можно сериалы снимать. Мексиканские. Ты будешь в топе.  
  
\- Стайлз, - фыркнул Скотт, поворачивая на перекрестке. – Заткнись, а? Скажи лучше, куда ехать.  
  
\- Ты и так знаешь, - возразил он, расслабленно разваливаясь в кресле. На несколько минут повисло уютное молчание, где каждый прибывал в своих мыслях. Но Стайлз не выдержал: - Айзек хочет быть с Эрикой?   
  
Скотт закатил глаза, но все же ответил:  
\- Эрика раньше хотела с ним быть, но ему было плевать. А сейчас вдруг опомнился, - усмешка в его голосе не была злорадной, а скорее печальной. Ему и правда было жаль Айзека. – Но поздно.  
  
Стайлз смотрел на него пару мгновений.  
\- Почему поздно? – с любопытством спросил он. – Разве не ты говорил, что у Эрики никого нет? А вас, насколько я понял, связывает только секс.   
  
Скотт бросил на него встревоженный взгляд и растерянно отвернулся.   
  
\- Эрика сейчас к нему ничего не чувствует.   
  
\- Ты уверен? – Стайлз вопросительно вскинул бровь, улыбаясь. Ему нравилось то, что он видел. Эти эмоции на лице Скотта. Он не видел подобного со школы, когда Джексон, расставшись с Лидией, начал ухлестывать за Эллисон.   
  
\- Если я не прав, то она хорошо врет, - хмуро ответил Скотт.   
  
\- Как и все мы, - сказал Стайлз и прикрыл глаза.   
  
Он бы сейчас послушал, как быстро колотится сердце Скотта.   
  


***

  
  
Лидия растянулась на своей постели и довольно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Как дома хорошо, - с наслаждением произнесла она, скосив взгляд на мать, присевшую на краешек кровати и смотрящую на нее с любовью.   
  
\- Я рада, что ты вернулась, - она погладила ее руку.   
  
\- Отец не так счастлив, - хмыкнула Лидия, прикрывая глаза.   
  
\- Он просто не ожидал, что ты будешь с друзьями. Где ты с ними познакомилась?   
  
Лидия блеснула искорками в глазах, перекатилась на бок и положила голову на вытянутую руку, обводя свою комнату взглядом. Наткнулась на висевшие рядом с зеркалом еще школьные фотографии с Джексоном. Их было несколько. И на всех они счастливо улыбались друг другу или целовались. А в самом низу висел снимок, который Стайлз сделал после обращения Джексона: Джексон сидит на диване, его голова откинута назад, глаза закрыты, а ее голова лежит у него на коленях, его рука в ее волосах, пока она спит.   
  
\- Знакомые Джексона, - она слегка прищурилась, внимательно разглядывая фотографию. Внутри вновь проснулась злость напополам с болью, но показывать эти эмоции хоть кому-нибудь она не хотела. Тем более матери. Поэтому притворно весело улыбнулась и глубоко вдохнула.   
  
\- Правда? А как у него дела? – Лидия скосила взгляд на мать, чувствуя, насколько та рада ее возвращению и сглотнула. Это могло лишь говорить о том, как плохо складываются их с отцом отношения. И чудо, что они до сих пор не развелись. Хотя, возможно, им и пора бы это сделать, чтобы не мучить друг друга. А Лидия большая девочка, справится.  
  
\- Джексон играет, - с улыбкой ответила она. – Как и всегда мечтал.   
  
\- Он поэтому не приехал с вами?   
  
Лидия легла на спину и уставилась в потолок.  
  
\- Да. Теперь он звезда.   
  
\- Твои старания не прошли даром, - понимающе кивнула мать. Лидия посмотрела на нее, не смогла сдержаться и фыркнула – она никогда не сомневалась, что стервозность досталась ей от матери. – Ну хорошо, прими душ, отдохни и спускайся к ужину. Твои друзья, наверно, тоже хотят немного передохнуть с дороги?   
  
\- Наверно, - качнула головой Лидия, прекрасно зная, что стая слышала их разговор. – Питер с Тайлером так точно.   
  
Послышалось едва уловимое рычание Тайлера, и она довольно улыбнулась.   
  
-  _Питер_  очень галантный мужчина, - с искоркой в глазах прошептала мать.   
  
\- Да. Он такой, - рассмеялась она, закрывая глаза руками. Мать встала и вышла из комнаты, плотно прикрыв дверь. Лидия убрала руки от лица и осторожно стерла скатившиеся по вискам слезы.   
  
Питер был очень галантен.   
  
Иногда.   
  


***

  
  
\- Мистер Стилински, вы переходите все границы, - устало произнес Харрис, опираясь о дверной косяк. На нем были светлые спортивные штаны и широкая водолазка. – Вам подарить часы?   
  
\- Боюсь, что это не поможет, - сказал Скотт, стоящий рядом с ним на пороге. Стайлз бросил на него выразительный взгляд и закатил глаза. Иногда Скотт был такой задницей! На чьей он вообще стороне?  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - устало начал Стайлз. Он посмотрел на Харриса и голос стал серьезным. – В школе вы не захотели говорить. Но здесь нас вряд ли кто-то сможет подслушать.   
  
Харрис попробовал закрыть дверь, но Стайлз уперся в нее рукой, не позволяя это сделать.   
  
\- Я сказал все, что знал, - нервничая, ответил учитель.   
  
Стайлз взглянул на Скотта, и тот кивнул:  
-Он врет.   
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Стайлз вновь посмотрел на Харриса.   
\- Может, вы нас пустите? Или хотите говорить об этом на улице?  
  
\- Я вообще не хочу об этом говорить!  
  
\- Придется, - понимающе скривился Стайлз.  
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Харрис. – Я бы вас выслушал, будь у вас значок. А так… Идите, учитесь.   
  
Стайлз сильнее уперся рукой в дверь и опустил голову. Его начинала раздражать упрямость Харриса. Чем больше учитель упирался, тем сильнее хотелось узнать, что он скрывает. Стайлза охватывало дрожью от мысли, что он так близко к прошлому Дерека.   
  
\- Кейт Арджент, - тихо произнес Стайлз, взглянув в глаза Харриса. Тот вздрогнул и отступил назад. Дверь поддалась и распахнулась. Скотт прошел в дом, а Стайлз за ним следом.   
  
\- Я ничего о ней не знаю, - скороговоркой проговорил Харрис. Скотт покачал головой.  
  
\- Вы врете.  
  
\- Да откуда вы это знаете, МакКол? – вспылил он.  
  
\- Ваша ложь пахнет животным страхом, а сердце… у вас аритмия? Вы ходили к врачу? С этим не стоит затягивать.  
  
Харрис попятился в зал и сел на спинку дивана, с ужасом переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Он сглотнул так громко, что услышал даже Стайлз, и потряс головой.  
  
\- Зачем вам это знать? Это было очень давно.  
  
Стайлз весь подобрался и приблизился к учителю, внимательно следя за каждым его движением. У него самого от волнения пересохло во рту.   
  
\- Это поможет нам разобраться в том, что происходит сейчас.   
  
Харрис поднял на него глаза.   
  
\- Что сейчас происходит?  
  
\- Вам лучше не знать. Меньше знаете – крепче спите, - хмыкнул Стайлз, и прищурился. Харрис с минуту смотрел на него, а затем отвернулся, глядя в сторону кухни, где было огромное незадернутое окно, выходящее на другую сторону улицы. Из него виделся большой, красивый двухэтажный дом, в котором на нижнем этаже горел свет.   
  
Стайлз тоже посмотрел на дом.   
\- Там живет семья помощника моего отца, - недоуменно произнес он. Харрис кивнул.   
  
\- Теперь, да.   
  
\- А раньше?  
  
\- Ардженты.   
  
Скотт и Стайлз переглянулись.   
  
\- После пожара в доме Хейлов, они продали дом и уехали, - продолжал Харрис. – Лора с братом однажды пришла к их дому, но там уже никого не было.   
  
\- Значит, вы с Кейт были соседями, - Стайлз хлопнул себя по лбу и всплеснул руками. – Тогда почему вы не упоминали ее имя в показаниях? Вы вообще не упоминали Арджентов.  
  
Харрис посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
\- Потому что полиция проверяла все версии.   
  
\- И? – он развел руками. – Я все еще не вижу причины. После пожара, в котором сгорела вся семья, Хейлы приходили к дому совершенно посторонних людей – вам не показалось это подозрительным?  
  
\- Причина была в том, что я был молод и влюблен, - с нечитаемым лицом ответил Харрис.  
  
\- В  _Кейт_? – с омерзением в голосе одновременно спросили Стайлз и Скотт, в ужасе глядя на учителя.   
  
\- Да.  
  
\- О мой бог, - беспомощно пробормотал Стайлз, опуская взгляд в пол. Он никак не мог определить, что вызывало отвращение больше: влюбленный Харрис или мысль, что в Кейт можно влюбиться. Харрис не знал ее так хорошо, как знал он. И теплые чувства - последнее, что она могла вызвать у Стайлза. Даже миссис Арджент иногда бывала действительно милой, но Кейт – никогда.  _Любовь_  и  _Кейт_  просто не сочетались в одной фразе. Она могла быть сексуальной, но всегда оставалась собой. Вероятно, знай Стайлз ее лет десять назад, она бы, может, его и впечатлила, но сейчас эта мысль вызывала смешанные чувства.   
  
\- Она была очень красива, - задумчиво произнес Харрис. – Мы часто разговаривали на совершенно разные темы. Она была приятной собеседницей. Эрудированной и веселой…  
  
\- Стоп! – Стайлз округлил глаза, уставившись на Скотта. Тот непонимающе нахмурился и оглядел себя.   
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Та девушка в показаниях. Это была Кейт. Так? – Стайлз взглянул на Харриса, дождался кивка и продолжил: - Значит, она встречалась с Дереком.   
  
Лицо Скотта удивленно вытянулось, и он облокотился о стену.   
  
\- Все верно, - подтвердил Харрис, скривившись. Эта тема для разговора была самой неудачной из всех возможных. Он старательно пытался забыть те несколько месяцев своей жизни и стереть из памяти любые воспоминания о длинных светлых волосах, блестящих в солнечных лучах, об улыбке, от которой заходилось сердце и потели ладони, и о волнующем голосе, от которого на руках появлялись мурашки. И у него это неплохо получалось до тех пор, пока в супермаркете он не встретил ее. И мир вновь перевернулся с ног на голову. Но теперь все было иначе – ему не хотелось с ней видеться, его жег стыд и душил страх.  
  
Стайлз достал телефон и быстро набросал смс.   
  
\- И что было дальше? – засунув мобильник в карман, спросил он.   
  
\- Она часто вылезала из своего окна на втором этаже и сбегала вместе с Дереком Хейлом. Они виделись тайно, и на людях не показывали своих чувств. Сколько я на них не натыкался, они всегда казались только знакомыми и не больше. Видимо, родители были против их связи. А потом…  
  
\- Потом? – Скотт подошел и присел на спинку дивана с другой стороны от Харриса.   
  
\- Мы все время много говорили. Она интересовалась всем. И химию мы тоже обсуждали. Чем можно растопить замок банковского сейфа, как можно растворить тело, чтобы никто не заподозрил тебя в убийстве…  
  
\- Как устроить пожар и уйти невредимым, - закончил за него Стайлз, сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись.  
  
\- Да, - ответил он. – А через неделю спалили дом Хейлов.  
  
\- Так это Кейт, - пораженно прошептал Скотт.   
  
\- Ты моя мисс Дрю, - в тон ему произнес Стайлз. Скотт бросил на него хмурый взгляд, но ничего не ответил. – А еще через неделю Ардженты уехали?  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- И здесь вы тоже промолчали.  
  
\- Да.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта и кивнул ему в сторону двери.   
  
\- Вы не скажете об этом никому? – тихо спросил Харрис. Стайлз был уже около самой двери. Он обернулся и покачал головой.  
  
\- Я не могу ничего гарантировать. Я ведь еще без  _значка_.   
  
Харрис поджал губы и осуждающе посмотрел на него.   
  
\- Мне вот интересно, - с любопытством спросил Стайлз. Скотт уже вышел и ждал его за порогом. – Как вы узнали про  _плед_?  
  
\- Однажды я проследил за ними, - честно ответил тот и закрыл лицо рукой. Его скулы заалели, выдавая испытываемый стыд.   
  
Стайлз вышел, закрыл дверь. Скотт с беспокойством смотрел на него. Он не удержался и подмигнул ему.   
  
\- Докинь меня до дома, чувак, - Стайлз прошел к машине и плюхнулся на переднее сиденье. – Денек просто зверский. Сейчас завою.   
  
\- О, не стоит, - с нарочитым ужасом произнес Скотт, заводя машину. – На твой вой сбежится всякая нечисть.   
  
\- Например? – рассмеялся Стайлз, представляя Дерека.   
  
\- Больные кошки, плешивые собаки, - начал перечислять Скотт, но запнулся, когда Стайлз двинул его кулаком в плечо.   
  
\- С чего ты взял? Может, я вою лучше, чем ты тогда в школе.   
  
\- Серьезно, Стайлз? – Скотт насмешливо на него взглянул. – Ну давай, покажи мне.   
  
Стайлз набрал в грудь больше воздуха и завыл. Скотт заржал и чуть не пролетел на красный.   
  
\- Ну как?  
  
\- Ты был великолепен! – театрально вздохнул он, пытаясь прекратить улыбаться. – Жди фанатов.  
  
\- Да пошел ты, - Стайлз широко улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.   
  


***

  
  
«У тебя башню сносит, когда влюбляешься. Не знал».  
  
Дерек несколько минут смотрел на сообщение от Стайлза. И не знал, как на это ответить. Сначала он подумал о… ни о чем он не подумал. Это же Стайлз. Ему в голову может придти что угодно.   
  
«И не узнаешь», - набрал он в ответ, спустя пять минут. Кинул мобильник на журнальный столик и посмотрел на Эрику, глядевшую на него в упор с дивана напротив.   
  
\- Что? – не выдержал он.  
  
\- Ты смущен, - словно не веря тому, что говорит, ответила она.  
  
\- Тебе показалось.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тебе нечем заняться? Сходи, к примеру,  _домой_.   
  
Эрика фыркнула и поднялась. Потянувшись, она вышла в прихожую и сняла с вешалки куртку.   
  
\- Ты смущен и нервничаешь, - упрямо повторила Эрика и усмехнулась, оглянувшись на Дерека. – Тебе идет.   
  
Тот хотел ответить, но в этот момент мобильник запищал, оповещая о новом сообщении.   
  
«Ты будешь скрывать свои чувства от меня?»  
  
Дерек чуть заметно усмехнулся и отправил – «Только так. А ты как думал?».  
  
«Думаю, что ты любишь тайные встречи и поцелуи украдкой».  
  
Прочитав последнее сообщение, Дерек нахмурился, чувствуя, что не все так просто. Где-то был подвох. Но где?  
  
«Конечно, кто захочет с тобой светиться?» - после недолгого раздумья отправил он и решил навестить Стайлза. Слишком необычно он себя вел. Обычно такое происходило, когда ему нужно было срочно поделиться с Дереком чем-то увлекательным. По мнению Стайлза. Например, зачем Айзеку столько презервативов и смазки? Он взял анальную или ему показалось? Дерек ненавидел его в такие моменты, потому что волей-неволей с интересом начинал приглядываться к Айзеку, пытаясь незаметно – чтобы, господи боже, никто не узнал об этом! Чертов Стайлз и его длинный язык! – узнать, как тот проводит свое свободное время. Обычно Дерек сдувался в тот момент, когда видел Айзека с девушкой, и успокаивался, в очередной раз, убеждаясь, какой Стайлз идиот. И что это, видимо, заразно.  
  
«Я не так плох» - прочитал Дерек, сидя уже в машине.   
  
\- Ты ужасен, - кивнул Дерек сам себе, выезжая с подземной стоянки. Отвечать он не стал, потому что за рулем это делать было неудобно.   
  
«Ты сам говорил, что мои ноги очень даже» - высветилось на дисплее, и Дерек поджал губы. Да, с ногами Стайлза проблем никаких не было. По крайней мере, пока. Интуиция подсказывала, что ситуация может измениться. Ну к примеру, Стайлз может совершенно случайно слететь с лестницы.   
  
Дерек прикрыл на пару секунд глаза и покачал головой.   
  


***

  
  
Когда Скотт свернул на улицу Стайлза, то подозрительно сбавил скорость.   
  
\- В чем дело? – обеспокоенно спросил Стайлз, глядя, как он принюхивается и хмурится с каждой секундой сильнее.   
  
\- Там Дерек.   
  
Стайлз выпрямился и начал оглядываться по сторонам. Всю сонливость словно рукой сняло.   
\- Где?  
  
Скотт качнул головой в сторону его дома.   
\- Внутри.  
  
\- Как? Уже?.. – тот вытянул шею, вглядываясь в темные окна своей комнаты и зала.   
  
\- Не против, если я высажу тебя здесь? – неловко выдавил Скотт, останавливаясь чуть дальше автобусной остановки. Он прикусил губы, пристально глядя в темноту улицы, и нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него и, не выдержав, фыркнул:   
\- Высаживай, Волчонок.  
  
Скотт перевел на него хмурый взгляд, и лицо его помрачнело. Глаза изменили цвет, а из чуть приоткрытого рта виделись отросшие клыки.  
  
\- Вылезай, глупая красная шапка. Пока я тебя тут не сожрал.  
  
\- Да ну тебя, - Стайлз быстро вылез, хлопнул дверью посильнее, зная, как сильно это бесит Скотта и приветливо помахал ему рукой. – Придурок.  
  
Тот заржал, сдал назад и, развернувшись на пустой улице, уехал в противоположную сторону. Видимо, чувство самосохранения у оборотней все же имелось. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и поплелся к дому.   
  
Дерека он предсказуемо нашел в своей комнате. Тот крутился на его компьютерном стуле с видом полнейшей обреченности и абсолютного смирения. Притворного, конечно, - подумал Стайлз, скривившись.   
  
\- Тебя не смущает, что ты влез в дом двух полицейских? Один из которых, шериф этого города? – нарочито усталым голосом спросил Стайлз. Дерек поднял на него глаза и натянуто улыбнулся:   
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Я почему-то так и думал. Где ты и где стыд? – пробормотал Стайлз, снимая куртку и кидая ее на комод. В душ хотелось неимоверно.   
  
\- При чем здесь стыд? – спросил Дерек.  
  
\- Вот именно  _при чем_? Этого слова, по ходу, нет в твоем лексиконе.  
  
\- В моем лексиконе много слов, - усмехнулся Дерек.   
  
Стайлз подошел к столу, оказываясь всего в нескольких дюймах от Дерека, и положил мобильник. Дерек окинул его пристальным взглядом и заглянул в глаза. У Стайлза перехватило дыхание, а пульс чуть-чуть сбился. Ему потребовалось несколько долгих мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки.   
  
\- Расскажешь? – облизав ставшие сухими губы, спросил он.   
  
\- Как-нибудь обязательно.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул и отвернулся. Подошел к комоду, открыл ящик и достал полотенце, чистую футболку и боксеры. Кинул их на кровать.  
  
\- Зачем приперся? Передумал насчет своего решения?  
  
\- Решил узнать, - Дерек внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, начиная слегка хмуриться, - с чего такой внезапный интерес к этой теме.  
  
Стайлз оглянулся на него, затем посмотрел на наручные часы и задумался.  
  
\- Отец уже должен быть дома. Может, что-то случилось?   
  
Дерек наклонился вперед, вдыхая запах Стайлза, и улыбнулся, замечая, насколько он сейчас взбудоражен и как сильно строит из себя крутого и спокойного. Он сам-то понимает, как от него несет нервозностью и легким возбуждением, от которого ноздри Дерека едва ли не горят? Ему определенно нравилось то, что происходило в комнате. Эта натянутая и в то же время непринужденная атмосфера, от которой у Дерека волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.   
  
\- Час назад за городом нашли два обгоревших трупа, - ответил Дерек и прищурился, наблюдая, как Стайлз дернулся было к мобильнику, а потом нахмурился и огорченно хлопнул по комоду рукой.   
  
\- Вот блин! – он отвернулся к окну и задумался на мгновение. – Мне и выехать-то не на чем. Твою ма-ать…  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с плохо скрываемой досадой.   
  
\- Я в душ. Скоро вернусь.  
  
Он взял в охапку скинутые на кровати вещи и пошел к двери. Дерек поднялся следом.  
  
\- Ты куда? – Стайлз остановился, загораживая ему проход, и не нужно было быть оборотнем, чтобы увидеть насколько сильно он хочет, чтобы тот остался.   
  
\- С тобой, - будничным тоном ответил Дерек, словно говорил, что любит апельсиновый сок.  
  
\- Со мной? – Стайлз громко сглотнул и быстро облизал губы, смущенно хмурясь. Дерек сжал зубы. Запах резко поменялся, и теперь от желания становилось сложно дышать. – В душ?  
  
\- Да.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот, а затем закрыл, дотронулся пальцем до кончика носа и громко выдохнул, поворачиваясь к Дереку спиной.   
  
\- О’кей.   
  
Пока они молча шли по коридору к ванной комнате, Дерек стянул с себя куртку и засучил рукава водолазки. Сердце Стайлза колотилось так сильно, что упади он в обморок, никто бы не удивился.   
  
Ванная была маленькая. Дерек зашел последним и закрыл за собой дверь, повернув защелку. Стайлз от звука закрывшегося замка вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал. Дерек прислонился спиной к двери и уставился Стайлзу в затылок.   
  
\- Не будем терять времени, - сказал Дерек и повесил куртку на держатель для полотенец. Стайлз резко обернулся, сел на край ванны и едва в нее не упал.   
  
\- А ты быстрый, - у него вырвался нервный смешок. – Спускаешь тоже быстро? Слышал, что качки не умеют долго сдерживаться.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся:   
\- Считаешь меня качком? Тебе они нравятся? Боишься, что я не смогу долго продержаться?   
  
Стайлз сглотнул, глядя Дереку в глаза, расстегнул штаны, слегка их приспустив, и улыбнулся.   
  
\- А ты не такой?  
  
Дерек медленно облизал губы, окидывая его долгим взглядом, и уперся затылком в дверь.  
  
\- Хочешь узнать?  
  
Стайлз снял штаны, стащил футболку и отшвырнул их в сторону, не удосужившись бросить в корзину для грязного белья, стоящую возле двери. Его глаза были прикованы к лицу Дерека. Тот чувствовал на себе этот особый ласкающий взгляд, а сам не мог оторваться от почти голого Стайлза. К его подтянутому, в меру накаченному телу хотелось прикоснуться.   
  
\- Да кто не хочет? – хмыкнул Стайлз, и громко хохотнул. – Чувак, знал бы сколько тебя охотников хочет! Ты нарасхват. Можешь выбрать каждого пятого – не ошибешься.  
  
Утопить или трахнуть? - мучительнее выбора в жизни Дерека еще не было. Особенно когда Стайлз повернулся к нему спиной, стащил трусы и залез в ванну, задернув полупрозрачную шторку.   
  
\- Так чего приперся? – Стайлз включил воду и потянулся за гелем. Дерек вдохнул запах «морской свежести» и поморщился. Стайлз пах лучше.   
  
\- Что за смски? – спросил Дерек, внимательно разглядывая его силуэт.   
  
\- Тебе не понравились?  
  
\- Да я в восторге, - будничным тоном отозвался Дерек.  
  
\- Тогда в чем проблема? – Стайлз повернулся к нему спиной и начал водить мочалкой по телу. Дерек сжал кулаки, удерживая себя на месте. Он категорически не понимал, как может Стайлз так беспечно поворачиваться к нему спиной. Не только сейчас, – хотя в данный момент это было очень опасно, потому что Дереку до чертиков надоели провокации мелкого засранца, - но и вообще. Повернуться спиной можно только к тому, кому доверяешь. Стайлз же «доверял» всем.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я. С чего ты решил?   
  
Стайлз застыл на пару секунд, а затем задрал голову, подставляя лицо струям воды. Дерек опустил руку и сжал свой член через штаны.   
  
\- Я не буду говорить это здесь.  
  
\- Почему? – Дерек взглянул на едва различимый силуэт Стайлза.   
  
\- Ты меня убьешь.  
  
Дерек прикрыл глаза, втянул воздух носом и отпустил себя. Он рывком отодвинул штору, схватил Стайлза за шею сзади и резко притянул к себе.   
  
\- Говори.  
  
Глаза Стайлза округлились, в них появился полубезумный блеск, а мокрые губы растянулись в довольной улыбке.  
  
\- Неа.  
  
Дерек дернул его на себя, заставляя выползти из ванной, и, развернув, толкнул к двери. Стайлз сильно впечатался в нее лопатками и скривился, начав тяжело дышать и то и дело слизывать бежавшие с немного отросших волос капли воды. Дерек провел рукой по волосам, смахивая воду, и надавил на лоб, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
  
\- Говори.  
  
\- Обещай, что не будешь меня убивать, - воздуха не хватило на конец фразы, и последние два слова Дерек прочитал по губам.   
  
\- Ты уже труп. Смирись.  
  
\- Ты никчемный дипломат.   
  
\- Ты просто никчемный. Стайлз, говори.   
  
Дерек сжал его горло и придвинулся совсем близко. Теперь его водолазка стала влажной, а в бедро недвусмысленно упирался член. Стайлз пытался отодвинуться, но ничего не вышло. Дерек вжал его в дверь еще сильнее, не оставляя даже шанса на то, чтобы выбраться.   
  
\- Я знаю о твоей подружке, - выдавил Стайлз, когда дышать стало сложно. Дерек отпустил его горло, переместив руку на плечо, и непонимающе дернул головой. – О Кейт.   
  
Дерек отодвинулся, не отрывая от него пристального взгляда. Стайлз съехал немного по двери и прикрыл руками член.   
  
\- Откуда? – как со стороны услышал Дерек свой голос.  
  
\- Я нашел дело о пожаре в твоем доме, - честно ответил Стайлз. На пару минут повисло молчание, и он потянулся к полотенцу, но Дерек перехватил его руку за запястье и прижал к двери. Стайлз охнул и посмотрел на него со страхом смешанным с желанием.  
  
\- Сначала я тебя трахну. А потом мы все обсудим, - пробормотал Дерек, глядя на губы Стайлза.   
  
\- Меня радует это «мы». Это придает мне надежду, что я сегодня не умру, - усмехнулся Стайлз, прижимаясь к Дереку. Тот опустил одну руку на его бок, провел ею по мокрой коже вниз и погладил поджавшуюся от его прикосновений ягодицу. Стайлз застонал, сильно зажмурившись, и Дерек его поцеловал.   
  
\- Стайлз, ты дома? – снизу послышался голос отца, а следом шаги на лестнице, ведущей к спальням.   
  
Дерек с силой провел обеими руками по бокам Стайлза и сжал его задницу, немного приподнимая. Затем оторвался от его губ и уткнулся в его лоб своим.  
  
\- Клянусь - я тебя трахну, - пообещал Дерек, выравнивая дыхание. – Ты будешь умолять меня дать тебе кончить.   
  
Стайлз сжал в пальцах его водолазку на спине и порывисто поцеловал в губы.  
  
\- Стайлз? – отец дошел до его комнаты.   
  
\- Ответь, - Дерек отстранился, облизывая губы.  
  
\- Я в душе! – послушно крикнул Стайлз и снова поцеловал его так, словно от этого зависело – выживет он или сдохнет.   
  
Отец еще что-то сказал, хлопнула дверь комнаты. Стайлз отпихнул Дерека и, тяжело дыша, отошел к раковине.  
  
\- Вали отсюда, - выдохнул он, открывая кран, и плеснул себе в лицо холодной воды.  
  
Дерек подошел к нему и звонко шлепнул по заднице. Стайлз выпрямился и резко развернулся.  
  
\- Даю тебе двадцать минут. Жду в машине, - Дерек придвинулся ближе и грубо поцеловал. Тот застонал, отстраняясь.  
  
\- Надеюсь, не опоздаю, - улыбнулся Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек надевает куртку.   
  
\- На сколько минут опоздаешь, столько я не позволю тебе кончить, - спокойно ответил тот, осторожно открыл дверь и бесшумно вышел.  
  
Стайлз опустился на край ванны и широко улыбнулся. Сумасшедший день никак не желал спокойно заканчиваться.   
  
И ему это нравилось.


	3. Chapter 3

Замотавшись полотенцем, Стайлз зашел в комнату и взглянул на часы. Прошло минут десять. Не удержавшись, он подошел к окну и посмотрел на улицу. На другой стороне улицы стояла припаркованная Камаро. На губах появилась улыбка, и он начал собираться. Те вещи, которые он взял с собой в ванну, невероятным образом намокли. Хотя чему здесь удивляться? Все, что касалось Дерека, было невероятным. Наверняка это произошло, когда Дерек выдернул его из-под душа и брызги полетели на висящие рядом шмотки.   
  
\- Стайлз? – отец заглянул в комнату.   
  
\- Привет, пап, - оглянувшись, поздоровался тот.  
  
\- Ты куда-то собираешься?  
  
\- Э-э, да. Нужно к Скотту.  
  
Стайлз достал из комода трусы и быстро их натянул.  
  
\- Что там с телами? – не отрываясь от поисков футболки, спросил он.   
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – нахмурился шериф.  
  
Стайлз обернулся и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Да услышал от кого-то.  
  
Отец облокотился о дверной косяк и сложил руки на груди. Он с минуту смотрел за сборами Стайлза, а потом все же ответил.  
  
\- Двух мужчин облили чем-то горючим, вероятно, бензином, и подожгли, запихнув в железные бочки.  
  
\- У-у, жестоко, - Стайлз передернул плечами и влез в узкие джинсы. Те самые, которые ему выбрала Эллисон. Она упрямо говорила, что в них он очень даже ничего. Стайлзу в принципе было плевать на то, что они узкие. Но вот то, как смотрелась в них его задница – ему нравилось. А значит, и Дереку понравится. От этой мысли его щеки вспыхнули, и он опустил голову ниже, пряча от отца свое красное лицо. – Личность уже установили?  
  
\- При одном были обгоревшие водительские права. Мы пробили номер. И знаешь, кто это? – в голосе шерифа появились опасные нотки. Словно он разговаривал с подозреваемым. Стайлз посмотрел на него, ожидая ответа. – Один из осужденных. По делу Хейлов.  
  
Лицо Стайлза вытянулось, в голове на мгновение стало пусто, а затем мысли завертелись вихрем. Он застегнул джинсы, забыв вдеть в них ремень, и потянулся к куртке, лежащей на комоде.   
  
\- Скажи мне Стайлз. Откуда такие совпадения? – тихо спросил шериф.   
  
\- О чем ты? – Стайлз притворился, что не понял.  
  
\- Ты копаешься в деле Хейлов, а затем убивают осужденных. Ты чего-то не договариваешь?  
  
Стайлз взглянул на отца и покачал головой.   
\- Я чист. Это просто совпадение, пап.   
  
\- Это второе  _совпадение_.  
  
\- Как второе? А первое? – Стайлз запихнул мобильник в карман.   
  
\- Охранник склада. Он тоже был замешан в этом деле. Его не осудили, но, так или иначе…  
  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что это я их убираю? – усмехнулся Стайлз, подходя к отцу. Тот поджал губы и закатил глаза.  
  
\- Нет, Стайлз. Я думаю, что ты что-то знаешь, но  _по не ясной мне причине_  молчишь.   
  
Он широко улыбнулся и поднял ладони вверх.   
\- Я и молчу. О, да ладно?   
  
\- Стайлз.   
  
Он вышел в коридор и направился к лестнице.   
  
\- Если у меня будут прямые доказательства, я сообщу, - не оглядываясь, ответил он.  
  
\- Стайлз!   
  
Он тяжело вздохнул и развернулся, невольно поглядывая на часы. Ему обещали невероятный секс, а он все никак не может уйти. Где справедливость?  
  
\- У меня еще один вопрос, - сказал шериф, выходя из его комнаты. Стайлз покивал, показывая, что весь во внимании. – Ты помнишь того мальчика, который утонул в бассейне?  
  
\- Какого мальчика? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
\- В каком это классе было?.. Средняя школа. Твой одноклассник поскользнулся и упал в бассейн.  
  
\- Мэтт, - выдохнул он. «За попытку спасения моей жизни» - пронеслись в его голове слова парня из бара.   
  
\- Да. Точно. Сегодня его родители приходили в участок и просили его найти. Они утверждали, что видели его в городе.   
  
\- Этого не может быть. Он же умер. Мы все были на его похоронах, - неубедительно пробормотал Стайлз. Он как сейчас помнил закрытый гроб из темного дерева.   
  
\- Да. Это так. Но они выглядели такими убедительными...  
  
\- Сколько прошло лет? Они просто обознались.   
  
\- Да, я им сказал так же.   
  
\- И? – чувствуя подвох, спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Они видели, как он шел следом за тобой, - ответил шериф, обеспокоенно глядя на сына. – И подумали, что вы вместе куда-то направлялись.  
  
Стайлза окатило холодным потом. Это был Мэтт. Он был уверен на все сто процентов. Каким образом ему удалось выжить, оставалось пока неясным, но это был он. И Мэтт следил за ним? А если да, то он был поблизости все это время и видел, что делал Стайлз и куда ходил…  
  
\- Ох черт! – выдохнул Стайлз и, не сказав отцу больше ни слова, понесся вниз по лестнице. Схватил стоящие рядом с входной дверью старые кеды и выбежал босиком на улицу. Быстро перебежал дорогу и запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье Камаро. – К Харрису! Дерек! Быстро к Харрису!  
  
Дерек встревожено на него взглянул и выехал на дорогу.   
  
\- Куда? – спросил он. Стайлз пытался завязать шнурок на одной кеде. – Куда ехать, Стайлз?   
  
\- К бывшему дому Кейт, - ответил тот. Казалось, что от выплеснувшегося в кровь адреналина становилось сложно дышать. Стайлз взялся завязывать вторую кеду.   
  
Дерек нахмурился:   
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Господи, я такой идиот! – выругался Стайлз и закусил губу. – Мэтт. Тот парень из Хиллса. Он следил за мной.   
  
\- И?  
  
\- Он точно слышал признание Харриса! Черт-черт-черт!  
  
Дерек резко остановился, из-за чего Стайлз едва не влетел в лобовое стекло, и, схватив его за отвороты куртки, притянул к себе. Тот застыл, глядя на него во все глаза.  
  
\- Успокойся, - сказал ему он, и, дождавшись кивка, снова поехал. Скорость в машине почти не чувствовалась, но Стайлз знал, что стрелка на спидометре перевалила за сто двадцать. Им просто несказанно повезет, если они не наткнутся на копов.   
  
Стайлз вжался в сиденье и достал мобильник.   
  
\- Черт. Ну давай же, Скотт, возьми трубку, - пробормотал Стайлз, слушая длинные гудки. Затем прервал звонок и скривился, вглядываясь в темноту проносящихся мимо неосвещенных дворов.   
  
\- Зачем ты полез в это? – спросил Дерек, пытаясь не обращать внимание на до боли знакомые улицы. Сколько раз он бегал к Кейт? Как собачонка.   
  
\- Хотел узнать все, как было. Ты-то точно мне не рассказал бы, - честно ответил Стайлз, по-прежнему не глядя на него.  
  
\- И не подумал бы.   
  
\- Вот и ответ.   
  
\- Ты всегда делаешь то, что тебе хочется? – Дерек знал, что за следующим поворотом будет бывший дом Арджентов. А еще он чувствовал, что там находится вся стая. Он не дал Стайлзу ответить. – Да, я тоже.  
  
Он незаметно заблокировал дверь со стороны Стайлза и, выехав на нужную улицу, припарковался на первом же свободном месте. Быстро вышел из машины и закрыл ее. Стайлз начал дергать ручку, пытаясь выйти, но ничего не вышло.   
  
\- Дерек.   
  
\- Звони Эрике и объявляй общий сбор, - кивнул ему тот и направился в сторону дома Харриса.   
  
\- Я разобью стекло и вылезу! Твою мать, Дерек! Открой! – закричал ему вслед Стайлз. Но он даже не оглянулся. – Блядь.   
  
Быстро достав мобильник, он набрал номер Эрики и едва не подпрыгивал на месте, слушая длинные гудки.   
  
\- Да, вы, блядь, что ли трахаетесь, придурки? - пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь унять дрожь. Его знобило так, словно на улице минус сорок, а он в одних трусах.  
  
\- Да, - сонным голосом ответила Эрика.   
  
\- Дерек объявил общий сбор! Адрес сейчас скину смской. Давайте быстрее, - затараторил Стайлз, вглядываясь в горящие окна гостиной Харриса.   
  
\- Твою мать, - выругалась Эрика и повесила трубку. Стайлз ударил в стекло со своей стороны локтем, но оно даже не треснуло. В отличие от его руки. Локоть пронзило острой болью, словно он был сломан. Вот если он себе что-нибудь еще и сломает, то Дерек точно труп.  
  
Стайлз зарычал сквозь зубы и снова набрал Скотта. Тот ответил почти сразу.  
  
\- В чем дело? – сразу спросил он.  
  
\- Мы по уши в дерьме.  
  


***

  
  
Эллисон налила себе яблочного сока и присела напротив отца, читающего газету и пившего кофе за кухонным столом. Все остальные либо спали, либо патрулировали город, в ожидании Альфы.   
  
\- Что читаешь? – спросила она, сделав пару глотков.  
  
\- Пишут, что в Вашингтоне объявился второй Перси Формен, - ответил Крис и подмигнул ей. – Нам нужно наладить с ним контакты.  
  
Эллисон улыбнулась и поднесла стакан к губам, но не успела сделать и глотка, как зазвонил телефон. Она удивленно уставилась на дисплей и настороженно взяла трубку.  
  
\- Привет, Джексон, - поздоровалась она. Отец отложил газету в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на дочь.   
  
\- Эллисон, Лидия в городе? – грубо спросил тот, опустив приветствие.  
  
\- Нет, насколько я знаю, - ответила она, обеспокоенно хмурясь. – А в чем дело? Она должна была приехать?  
  
\- Я иду по ее запаху через весь долбанный штат. Когда найду – убью, - пообещал он.  
  
\- Джексон, что случилось? – серьезным тоном спросила Эллисон.   
  
Тот зло рассмеялся.   
\- Малышка теперь как я.   
  
\- Ее укусили? – Эллисон привстала, опираясь о стол, и в ужасе посмотрела в сторону подвала с оружием. С некоторых пор в такие моменты ей спокойней было иметь под рукой свой арбалет или лук. – Кто? Когда это случилось?  
  
\- Не знаю, - рыкнул в трубку Джексон. – Мы поругались и не общались неделю. А потом я встретил ее на улице, а она уже!..  
  
\- Ты сейчас где?  
  
\- Подъезжаю к городу. Вчера вечером я потерял ее запах. Она словно растворилась. Но так не может быть.  
  
Эллисон встала и прошлась вдоль стола, запихнув руку в передний карман брюк. Затем задумчиво взглянула на отца.  
  
\- Приезжай ко мне. Не суйся к Лидии домой.   
  
\- Почему? – Джексону такой план явно не понравился.  
  
\- Потому что мы ждем гостей, и если Лидия в городе, да еще и со своей стаей, то… Кто-то умрет.   
  
Эллисон кивнула отцу, когда тот достал из кармана телефон и вышел в коридор.   
  
\- Что за хрень у вас творится?   
  
\- Хотелось бы и мне знать, - ответила Эллисон.  
  
\- Плевать. Если с ее головы упадет хоть волос, разнесу нахрен весь город, - Джексон повесил трубку. Эллисон посмотрела на дисплей, где высвечивалось время последнего разговора, глубоко вдохнула и пошла в подвал за оружием.   
  
Бывали моменты, такие, как сейчас, когда внутри все сжималось в тисках тупой боли и противной зависти. Сколько прошло лет, а Джексон и Лидия все равно вместе. Пусть даже и по отдельности. Что бы они не делали, как бы друг друга не обижали, но готовы были убить друг за друга. Так было всегда. Даже когда Лидия была человеком.   
  
Эллисон не спеша спустилась по ступенькам, в пол-уха прислушиваясь к приказам, которые отдавал отец по телефону, сняла со стены свой лук, взяла висящий тут же колчан со стрелами и закинула его за спину.   
  
Жаль, что она не смогла так, как Лидия. Эллисон прицелилась в мишень. Теперь она хорошая охотница, решительная и бесстрашная. Да, она стала тем, кем хотела быть. Сильной.  
  
Перед глазами всплыла широкая улыбка Скотта, и она мотнула головой.  
  
\- Эллисон, все в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил отец, подойдя ближе.  
  
\- Да, - кивнула она, взяв себя в руки. – А что?  
  
\- Я трижды спросил у тебя, что ты будешь делать, если Лидия выйдет против нас?   
  
Эллисон сглотнула противный ком в горле и опустила лук.  
  
\- Стрелять.   
  
Крис кивнул ей, все еще обеспокоенно на нее косясь, но Эллисон была спокойна.   
  
\- Хорошо, тогда сходи и подними Кейт.   
  
Эллисон молча вышла из подвала и быстро поднялась на второй этаж. Перед глазами все начало расплываться, и она прислонилась к стене плечом, затем спиной и съехала вниз. Щеки внезапно стали мокрыми, а вокруг очень холодно. Она обхватила себя руками и закрыла глаза.   
  
Почему ей никто не сказал, что желания могут сбываться?  
  


***

  
  
Дерек бесшумно подошел к окну и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Так же бесшумно сдвинулся к стене и закрыл глаза. Этого не могло быть.   
  
\- Ну же, Дерек, - произнес знакомый голос в гостиной. – Невежливо подслушивать. Видимо, твоя мать не успела тебе этого объяснить.   
  
Дерек оттолкнулся от стены и быстрым шагом зашел в дом. Харрис, весь бледный и перепуганный до смерти, сидел в кресле и в ужасе смотрел на Лидию, сидящую в кресле напротив. Она мало изменилась. Разве что стала оборотнем. Дерек без особого интереса скользнул взглядом по остальным и потом посмотрел на Питера. Тот стоял возле кресла Лидии и улыбался.   
  
\- Давно не виделись. Ты совсем вырос, - он насмешливо приподнял брови и показательно окинул Дерека оценивающим взглядом. – Альфа. Как предсказуемо.  
  
\- Ты тоже.  _Внезапно_ , - тем же тоном ответил Дерек.  
  
Питер громко вздохнул, довольно улыбаясь, и откинул голову назад, словно показывая себя во всей красе. Дерек сжал челюсти и шумно втянул носом воздух.   
  
\- Да, с тех пор много воды утекло.  
  
\- С тех пор, как ты нас бросил, - уточнил Дерек.  
  
\- Да, можно сказать и так. Знаешь, когда ты почти всю жизнь готовишься стать Альфой, а потом твоя младшая «бесплодная» сестричка начинает рожать детишек, а сошедший с ума от счастья отец передает свою силу ей... Это немного несправедливо, тебе так не кажется?   
  
Питер смотрел на него так, словно ему действительно было больно говорить об этом. Но Дерек знал, что ему плевать. Он всегда хотел только власти и силы. Больше ему ничего было не нужно.   
  
\- Нет, не кажется. Ты погубил бы нас всех намного раньше.   
  
Питер рассмеялся и кивнул бете, стоящему в углу. Дерек раньше его не видел.  
  
\- Тайлер, ты слышал? Этот сопляк говорит мне, что я погубил бы стаю, - он повернулся к Дереку, продолжая улыбаться. – Я бы надрал тебе задницу и запер в подвале. Пока вся эта романтическая дурь не выветрилась из твоего тупого детского мозга.   
  
Дерек опустил глаза и улыбнулся. Слова жгли, словно кислота, разъедали все внутри. И удерживаться от обращения становилось почти невозможно. Ему хотелось разорвать Питера на куски и перебить всю его стаю. Убрать всех, кто слышал это. Но он взял себя в руки и снова посмотрел на Питера.  
  
\- Зачем ты явился сюда?   
  
\- Отдать должок твоей первой большой любви.   
  
\- Кейт? Так иди и отдавай.   
  
Питер вздохнул и устало улыбнулся.   
  
\- Не все так просто, дорогой племянничек. Все, кто причастен к пожару, будут мертвы. Я достану их из-под земли.   
  
\- И как он причастен к этому? – Дерек кивнул на Харриса. Тот вздрогнул и вжался в кресло.   
  
\- О, - Питер склонил голову набок. – Он как раз тот, из-за кого все и случилось.   
  
Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на Харриса, и нахмурился.   
  
\- Простите, господи, простите, я не знал, - забормотал тот, закрывая лицо руками. – Я не знал, что она задумала. Если бы я знал, я бы никогда!..  
  
\- Закрой рот, - спокойным тоном оборвал его Питер. – Мне не нужны твои извинения. К чему они? Ты убил всю мою родню, всю стаю.   
  
\- Ты же ушел, - сказал Дерек, сбитый с толку его рассуждениями. Зачем он вернулся? Что ему было нужно? Пришел мстить за смерть тех, кто его обидел?  
  
\- Дерек, - Питер прикрыл глаза. – Ты помнишь свои ощущения, когда почувствовал, что стаи больше нет?   
  
Он посмотрел на Дерека глазами Альфы. Тот напрягся, готовясь защищаться.  
  
\- Ты помнишь ту боль? Ты помнишь. Сколько времени она тебя не отпускала? Год? Два? Три? Она все еще с тобой. Ты научился с ней жить. Все верно.  
  
Питер сделал шаг в его сторону. Тайлер приблизился к Харрису, встав у него за спиной. Мэтт, расслабленно развалившийся на диване, поднялся и, улыбнувшись, вышел через заднюю дверь. Дерек почувствовал приближение Бойда.   
  
\- А теперь представь, что я испытал эту боль дважды. Первый раз, когда меня прогнали.   
  
\- Ты сам ушел.  
  
\- Меня прогнали! Я им был не нужен! – рявкнул Питер, но тут же взял себя в руки и продолжил спокойным тоном: - А второй раз, когда они сгорели. И там мог быть и я.   
  
\- Но ты ушел и принял другого Альфу.   
  
\- Да, - кивнул Питер. – А потом его убил. А как Альфой стал ты?  
  
Дерек зарычал, выпустив клыки и когти, и прыгнул на Питера. Тот ударил его ногой в живот. Дерек отлетел в стену, сбив несколько рамок с фотографиями, и снова кинулся. В этот раз он почти достал горло Питера, но сбоку на него налетел Тайлер и впечатал в пол. Дерек полоснул его когтями по груди и со всей силы отпихнул. В дом ворвалась Эрика и напала на Тайлера, успевшего подняться на ноги. Они сцепились. Эрика закричала, Дерек бросил на нее взгляд и заметил разорванный рукав куртки, покрасневший от крови. Тайлер швырнул ее в другую комнату, пробив стену, и, ухмыльнувшись, пошел за ней.  
  
\- Дерек-Дерек, - Питер развернулся к Харрису, улыбаясь. Лидия загородила его спину, встав лицом к Дереку. – Ты мог бы сделать это и сам.   
  
Питер замахнулся, но в окно прыгнул Скотт, осколки стекла полетели в разные стороны, и часть попала в Лидию. Она пригнулась, защищаясь, и в этот момент Дерек напал на Питера. Повалил его пол. Тот зарычал, обращаясь в полную форму.   
  
\- Уведи Харриса! - закричал Дерек, пытаясь удержать Питера на месте. Скотт кивнул и подбежал к застывшему в кресле учителю. Лидия оскалилась и дернула его за плечо, разворачивая. Скотт, не ожидавший этого, растерянно на нее посмотрел. Она зарычала и ударила его ногой в грудь. Он вылетел в кухню и, перевернувшись на живот, попытался подняться. Лидия пошла за ним следом и полоснула когтями его спину, схватила за шею сзади и ударила его головой об пол. Скотт взвыл, пихнул ее ногой в живот и рывком поднялся на ноги.   
  
\- С дороги, - прорычал он ей, обратившись. Лидия откинула распущенные волосы за спину и отряхнула шелковую кофточку. Она преградила ему путь, а вставшего было Харриса, усадила на место, надавив на плечо. – Я предупредил.  
  
\- Я услышала.  
  
Скотт быстрым шагом приблизился к ней и, схватив за горло, швырнул в прихожую. Лидия упала и попыталась подняться, но застонала и осталась лежать, держась за голову.  
  
Скотт схватил Харриса за руку и повел к выходу на задний двор.  
  
\- Господи, что происходит? Что вы такое? – прошептал тот, в ужасе оглядывая по сторонам. Бойд и Айзек не подпускали Мэтта к Камаро с запертым внутри Стайлзом.   
  
\- Помогите Эрике, придурки! – закричал им Скотт. Бойд кивнул Айзеку на Мэтта и побежал в дом.   
  
\- Вот мои ключи от машины. Езжайте ко мне домой. Мать сейчас на смене, и ее не будет всю ночь. Сидите тихо и не высовывайтесь, - Скотт впихнул в холодную и потную ладонь Харриса ключи и толкнул его в сторону припаркованного Доджа. Тот закивал и побежал.   
  
Скотт рыкнул и рванул обратно в дом. Там был его Альфа. Тот, что его укусил. Он чувствовал это.  
  
Из дома послышался вой Эрики, звук сломанных костей, и у Скотта внутри все оборвалось. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог.   
\- Эрика! – крикнул он.  
  
Бойд дрался с другим оборотнем и проигрывал. Тот был хорош. И совсем не запыхался. Он крутился вокруг Бойда, словно муха перед слоном. Бойд никак не мог его достать. Скотт кинулся было на него, но заметил лежащую возле окна Эрику. Она держалась за плечо и была вся в крови.  
  
\- Эрика, - Скотт рухнул рядом с ней на колени и осторожно дотронулся до нее.   
  
\- Пошел к черту, - огрызнулась она в ответ и отпихнула его рукой. Совсем не сильно. Скотт подхватил ее на руки и понес из дома. Дерека и второго Альфы внутри уже не было. Лидии в прихожей тоже уже не было. Когда Скотт выбежал на задний двор и осторожно положил Эрику на траву, то услышал, как Лидия приказала тому, который дрался с Бойдом, уходить.   
  
\- Скотт, - слабым голосом позвала его Эрика. Скотт наклонился к ней и обеспокоенно прислушался. Это был иррациональный страх. Он знал, что она в любом случае выживет и что все раны через полчаса максимум затянутся, не оставив и следа, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Видеть на ней ее же кровь было  _страшно_. – Иди. Нахрен. Придурок.   
  
\- Закрой рот и лечись, психованная, - беззлобно огрызнулся он и вправил ей кость, чтобы та начала срастаться. Эрика поджала губы и отвернулась.  
  
Айзек вышел из дома на задний двор и замер, глядя на них.   
  
\- Как она? – спросил он, хмурясь.  
  
\- Она, блядь, в порядке, - рыкнула Эрика. Айзек улыбнулся.   
  
\- Приятно слышать ее дивный голос, - ответил он.  
  
\- Наслушаешься еще, вали ищи Дерека. Не хватало только без Альфы остаться, - Эрика перевернулась на спину и тяжело вздохнула. У нее была вспорота майка, и глубокие полосы, оставленные когтями, чернели на светлой коже. Скотт нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Он сел рядом на траву и уставился в сторону дома.   
  
Когда-то Дерек рассказал ему легенду, о лекарстве для укушенных. Чтобы исцелиться, нужно убить того, кто укусил тебя. Раньше это было невозможно, потому что никто не знал, кого благодарить за такой «подарок», но теперь…  
  
Скотт прикрыл глаза. Если бы он снова стал нормальным, то мог быть с Эллисон.   
  


***

  
  
Питер ушел. Он не смог его достать, а тот словно и не желал с ним драться. Чего он хотел? Сломить его морально, а не физически? Что ж, у него это не получится. Слишком долго он жил с осознанием того, кто виноват в гибели всей семьи.   
  
Дерек подошел к дому и втянул воздух носом, принюхиваясь к запаху крови, боли и драки. О да, его стая хорошо поработала. Айзек вышел к нему навстречу.   
  
\- Как все? – спросил Дерек.   
  
\- Эрике досталось. Она сейчас на заднем дворе с МакКолом.   
  
Дерек скривился и мотнул головой.   
  
\- Ясно. Где Харрис?  
  
\- Скотт отправил его к себе.   
  
\- Хорошо, отправляйтесь с Бойдом туда и следите в оба.   
  
Айзек кивнул и, сорвавшись с места, побежал к стоящему на пороге Бойду. Через несколько секунд они растворились во тьме улицы. Фонари возле дома Харриса были разбиты. Раньше он не обратил на это внимание.   
Питер решил подстраховаться. Правда, не учел охотников, рассыпавшихся по городу, как крупа. Один из них затаился в машине на другой стороне улицы двумя домами левее.   
  
«Пусть смотрит», - мысленно хмыкнул Дерек и перемахнул через забор, оказавшись на заднем дворе, и подошел к Эрике и Скотту. Тот напрягся, но ни на дюйм не отодвинулся. Зато Эрика попыталась.   
  
\- Лежи, - приказал ей Дерек и присел на корточках. – Как ты?  
  
\- Пара царапин. Это они тут все сопли развели. Носятся со мной, как с… человеком, - фыркнула она, покосившись на Скотта. Тот взглянул на нее и улыбнулся одним уголком губ. – Отвернись.   
  
Скотт хмыкнул, но послушался.   
  
\- Кто это был? – спросил он у Дерека.  
  
\- Альфа.  
  
\- Я догадался.  
  
\- Питер Хейл, - ответил тот и кивнул на удивленный взгляд Эрики. – Мой дядя. Он ушел из стаи задолго до событий.   
  
\- И больше не появлялся в городе? – Скотт прищурился.  
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Тогда ты ошибаешься.  
  
\- Что он мой дядя?  
  
\- Слишком много  _Стайлза_  в твоем окружении, - с нечитаемым выражением на лице ответил Скотт. – Нет. Ты ошибаешься, думая, что его не было больше в городе.  
  
Дерек хмуро взглянул на него:  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что он – тот, кто меня укусил.   
  
Эрика вздрогнула, Скотт обернулся и застыл. Она была растеряна.   
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ничего, - ответила она и отвернулась, прикрыв глаза. Ее пульс слегка участился. Дерек посмотрел на них и скривился. Есть вещи, на которые он никогда не сможет повлиять. И это ужасно раздражало.   
  
Дерек прошел через развороченную гостиную, заглянул в комнату, где дралась с Тайлером Эрика, принюхиваясь и запоминая запахи. Затем выключил свет и вышел из дома, закрывая за собой дверь. Он уже почти подошел к машине, когда почувствовал настолько сильную злость, что на коже выступили мурашки.   
  
Стайлз смотрел на него исподлобья с пассажирского сиденья Камаро.   
  
Твою мать. Стайлз.   
  
Дерек открыл дверь с водительской стороны и сел. Стайлз молчал и смотрел в окно.   
  
\- Семейные разборки, - сказал он, заводя машину и выезжая на дорогу. Он надеялся, что Стайлз хотя бы закричит на него. Но тот упрямо молчал. Тогда Дерек выкрутил руль и, развернувшись, поехал к себе.   
  
\- Высади, - приказал Стайлз, заметив, что они проехали поворот к его дому.   
  
\- Нет. Мы едем трахаться.  
  
Тот обернулся к нему и потрясенно уставился.  
  
\- Ты больной? Тебя там двинули слишком сильно? – притворно сочувствующим голосом спросил Стайлз.   
  
\- Определенно.  
  
Дерек поехал быстрее.  
  
\- Не будь последним мудаком, высади. Иначе пожалеешь, - Стайлз выпрямился в кресле, отодвинувшись от удобной спинки. – Я все равно не хочу с тобой трахаться. Уже, блядь, натрахался.  
  
\- Хочешь.  
  
\- Я не буду, - почти по слогам произнес Стайлз, глядя в лицо Дерека.  
  
\- Будешь.  
  
\- Ты оглох? Я сказал «нет»!   
  
Дерек остановил машину у обочины, схватил Стайлза за футболку и притянул к себе. Тот уперся ему в плечи руками, но Дерек все равно его поцеловал. Стайлз сомкнул губы и попытался отвернуться, но, когда Дерек скользнул рукой ему под футболку, погладив поясницу, сдался и открыл рот, позволяя себя целовать.   
  
Отпустив его футболку, Дерек положил ладонь на шею Стайлза, поглаживая большим пальцем линию челюсти.  
  
\- Не смей никогда так делать, - пробормотал Стайлз, притягивая его к себе ближе, и утыкаясь холодным носом в шею. Дерек слышал, как у него колотится сердце и чувствовал на коже его влажное дыхание. – Иначе я проявлю невиданную выдержку и прекращу с тобой разговаривать. Вообще.  
  
\- Не ставь мне условия, - ответил Дерек, чувствуя, как в груди становится болезненно горячо. Он не хотел _этого_. Видит бог, не хотел, чтобы все было  _так_. – Которых не выполнишь.  
  
\- Выполню. Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.   
  
\- Я не буду их соблюдать, - честно сказал Дерек.   
  
\- Я знаю, - хмыкнул Стайлз и осторожно коснулся губами его шеи. Дерека словно током ударило. Он сильнее обнял его, вдыхая до одури пьянящий запах. И понимая, что влип.   
  
Окончательно.  
  


***

  
  
К дому подъехал новенький Порше Панамера Турбо, и Эллисон вышла на порог. Из машины вылез Джексон и кивнул ей.   
  
\- Проходи, - она отошла в сторону, пропуская его вперед, а затем закрыла дверь и повела его в кухню. – Пить что-нибудь будешь?   
  
\- Нет, - Джексон плюхнулся на стул, откидываясь на спинку, и вытянул ноги. – Рассказывай.   
  
\- У нас некоторые проблемы, - с тяжелым вздохом начала Эллисон, опуская глаза.   
  
Джексон ее перебил.   
\- У тебя всегда проблемы.   
  
Она бросила на него острый взгляд и усмехнулась.  
\- Нет, Джексон. У  _нас_  проблемы.   
  
Он нахмурился и сложил руки на груди.  
\- Например? Ты узнала что-то о Лидии.  
  
Эллисон кивнула и расправила плечи. Кейт прошла мимо кухни и подмигнула ей.   
\- Лидия в стае.   
  
\- Я это понял. Иначе она была бы со мной.  
  
Джексон скривился и начал злиться. Он не хотел возвращаться в это захолустье, не хотел находиться в том месте, где был слабым. Укус изменил его. Расширил границы. Теперь Джексон мог добиться всего. Ему оставалось лишь соблюдать главное правило мирной жизни оборотня – не проливать человеческую кровь. И это было чертовски просто. Пока Лидия была рядом.  
  
\- Она в стае, которую мы собираемся убить.   
  
\- Но ты же не собираешься убить  _Лидию_? – усмехнулся Джексон, но Эллисон никак не отреагировала на вопрос. И его лицо помрачнело. – Ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
\- Сделаю. Если будет необходимо, - ответила Эллисон. – Она вляпалась в очень неприятную историю.   
  
Джексон ударил по столу кулаком и зажмурился, отворачиваясь. Затем успокоился и снова посмотрел на Эллисон.  
  
\- Что ты от меня хочешь?  
  
\- С чего ты?..  
  
\- Брось. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Говори.  
  
Эллисон откинула голову немного назад, глядя на Джексона сверху вниз, и улыбнулась. Совсем как ее тетка – Кейт.  
  
\- Ты должен выследить стаю и сообщить мне. Пока мы будем заниматься остальными, у тебя будет шанс увести Лидию.   
  
Джексон сжал зубы и кивнул, соглашаясь.   
  
\- Отлично, - Эллисон налила себе в стакан сока и сделала несколько глотков, задумчиво глядя на Джексона. Возможно, она посылала его на верную смерть. Но что Лидия, что Джексон всегда были упертыми в отношении друг друга. И только толкнув одного из них к самой пропасти, другой из кожи вон лез, чтобы удержать.  
  
У Джексона был шанс. Если, конечно, Лидии он все еще не безразличен.   
  


***

  
  
Дерек остановился возле своей двери и полез во внутренний карман куртки за ключами. Стайлз прислонился плечом к стене двумя ступеньками ниже. Он искоса поглядывал за неспешными движениями Дерека, прикусив губу. За ребрами жгло немилосердно, и дышать было трудно, жарко. Хотелось на свежий воздух, и чтобы прохладный ветер забрался под одежду и охладил горячую кожу.   
  
Стайлз сглотнул, и Дерек бросил на него внимательный взгляд. Он отвел глаза в сторону, разглядывая ступеньки, ведущие на последний этаж.   
  
\- Эй, - Дерек шагнул к нему и потянул за пустые шлевки на джинсах ближе, заставляя подняться выше. Стайлз зажмурился и забрался руками ему под водолазку, впиваясь короткими ногтями в спину. Дерек уверенно провел раскрытой ладонью по спине вниз и сжал задницу, прижимая к себе. Стайлз слепо ткнулся в его губы, перехватывая инициативу и углубляя поцелуй.   
  
Этажом ниже громко хлопнула дверь, послышались голоса, и Стайлз вздрогнул, пытаясь отстраниться, но Дерек лишь сильнее обнял его, а затем толкнул к стене рядом с дверью, не давая прервать поцелуй и по-прежнему позволяя ему вести. Он на ощупь дернул ручку, открывая квартиру, и пихнул Стайлза в прихожую. Дверь за ними захлопнулась, оборвав посторонние звуки.   
  
Дерек стянул со Стайлза куртку и следом футболку. Отстранился, скидывая свою куртку, и подтолкнул его в гостиную.   
  
\- Миленько, - мельком оглядевшись по сторонам, сказал Стайлз, облизывая губы и наблюдая, как Дерек снимает водолазку и расстегивает штаны. – Вполне цивильно.  
  
\- Вполне? – он вопросительно приподнял бровь и, не дождавшись ответа, закатил глаза.   
  
Стайлз приблизился к нему, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, и провел руками по его торсу и груди. Затем опустил глаза – дыхание сбилось к черту. Дерек был горячим, чуточку влажным от выступившего пота, его сердце быстро билось под ладонью Стайлза, и от этого крыша съезжала напрочь. Он поцеловал Дерека в плечо и громко выдохнул, когда на его спину опустились широкие ладони, крепко обнимая. Они соприкоснулись голой кожей и Стайлза тряхнуло. Он словно полетел вниз на огромных русских горках в старом вагончике аварийного состояния. Без какой-либо страховки или ремней безопасности. А возле самой земли, когда от мысли, что вот-вот разобьешься, уже стало не страшно, резко взлетел наверх. Твою мать...   
  
\- Ты, блядь, ненастоящий, - чуть слышно шепнул Стайлз, и внутри все застыло. Он не хотел этого говорить. Слова сорвались с языка сами собой, как естественное продолжение дыхания. Он зажмурился, ожидая реакции Дерека. Но тот сделал вид, что не услышал. И Стайлз был ему за это благодарен.  
  
Дерек рывком расстегнул болты на его джинсах и запустил ладони под трусы, собственнически сминая его задницу. Его губы накрыли рот Стайлза, язык скользнул внутрь, и Стайлз схватился за задние карманы Дерека, боясь позорно упасть. Ноги не держали, член ныл, а яйца готовы были лопнуть.   
  
Стайлз поднял голову, разрывая поцелуй и пытаясь отдышаться, а Дерек словно животное напал на его открытое горло, вылизывая, целуя и осторожно прикусывая кожу. Он пихнул его к спинке дивана и прижался бедрами.   
  
\- О господи, - Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы Дерека, сжимая короткие пряди в кулаках и оттягивая назад, отстраняя его от себя. Он нервно усмехнулся: – Только не кусайся. Не хотелось бы последствий…ох, черт! Да, сделай так еще раз!  
  
Дерек улыбнулся и снова с силой провел ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра к паху. Стайлз вытянулся, откидывая голову назад и притягивая Дерека за волосы обратно к шее. Он качнулся назад и упал был через спинку на диван, если бы Дерек его не удержал. Стайлз этого даже не заметил. Он проворно опустил одну руку к своим джинсам, дрожащими пальцами стягивая их, а другой крепко держался за волосы Дерека на затылке, не замечая, как сильно дергает за них.  
  
\- Больной, - хриплым голосом произнес Дерек и, подхватив Стайлза под колени, понес в другую комнату. В спальню. Повалился вместе с ним на кровать. Стайлз охнул, но сжал коленями его бедра, хаотично водя руками по спине и сжимая его задницу. В голове было пусто, а от эмоций выворачивало наизнанку. Сдерживаемые стоны, крики и неспособные найти выход на словах чувства – Стайлз жадно глотал воздух, словно утратив способность дышать, и сильнее прижимался, яростнее целовался, пытаясь выразить хоть каплю того, что с ним творилось.   
  
Дерек прикусил зубами его губу и тут же провел по ней языком.   
  
\- Угомонись, - усмехнулся он прямо в рот Стайлзу, поцеловал его и отстранился, снимая с себя его ноги. Стайлз потянулся следом, и Дерек пихнул его на кровать. – Стайлз.   
  
Тот упал на кровать, сглотнул, облизал губы и закрыл лицо локтем.  
  
\- Ты же уже натрахался, - поддел его Дерек, плавно ведя ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра. Стайлз отодвинул ногу в сторону и убрал локоть. Его щеки раскраснелись, глаза лихорадочно блестели, а губы казались накрашенными яркой алой помадой. Дерек склонился к его животу и поцеловал.  
  
\- А ты что, уже  _не можешь_? – его губы растянулись в усмешке. Он раскинул руки и согнул ноги в коленях по бокам от сидящего перед ним Дерека.   
  
\- Не боишься проверять?   
  
\- Неа.  
  
Дерек смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем взялся двумя руками за его джинсы и начал их стягивать. Стайлз уперся руками в кровать, чтобы не съехать вниз, приподнимаясь на локтях. Когда Дерек все же вытряхнул его из узких штанин и отшвырнул джинсы в дальний угол, Стайлз не выдержал и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Эй, это мои любимые джинсы! Осторожнее.  
  
Дерек поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд и Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
\- Что? Мне нравится, как в них выглядит моя задница. А тебе нет?  
  
Дерек молча стащил с него трусы и швырнул их в тот же угол. Затем внимательно оглядел голого Стайлза и спокойно ответил:  
  
\- Без одежды ты выглядишь лучше.   
  
Тот облизал губы и сглотнул.  
  
\- Ты тоже.  
  
\- А ты видел? – Дерек вопросительно изогнул бровь.   
  
\- Сейчас увижу. Ты что, будешь меня трахать через джинсы? Этот особый вид предохранения у оборотней? – Стайлз в притворном ужасе распахнул глаза и начал отодвигаться от Дерека на подушки. – Знаешь, чувак, _такой_  секс в мои планы пока не входит.  
  
Дерек дернул его за ногу, возвращая на место, и поднялся с кровати. Неторопливо снял джинсы, трусы и забрался обратно.   
  
\- Ох блядь, такой тоже нихера не входит в планы, - на одном дыхании выпалил Стайлз, не отрывая глаз от члена Дерека. Он не был гигантских размеров, как тот, что Стайлз видел в гейском порно, но сама мысль, что  _это_  будет в его маленькой заднице, – Стайлз не так уж сильно и растянул себя, он же не знал, что времени на подготовку не останется! – весьма пугала. – Что-то моя задница передумала искать приключений.  
  
\- Поздно. Приключения нашли ее, - усмехнулся Дерек, укладываясь на Стайлза сверху. Он потерся своим членом о его и поцеловал в губы. Ладонь опустилась на бедро и проехалась к заднице. Стайлз вцепился в плечи Дерека и прижался к нему, сам начав тереться пахом.  
  
В прихожей послышался звук вставляемого в замок ключа. Стайлз застыл, услышав это, и в ужасе распахнул глаза, уставившись на Дерека. Тот оторвался от его рта и приподнялся, опираясь на одну руку, другой продолжая держать его за бедро.  
  
\- Серьезно? – тихо шепнул Стайлз и застонал: – Вселенная против того, чтобы мы трахались.   
  
Дерек хмуро на него взглянул.  
  
\- Мне так похуй на Вселенную, - доверительно ответил он и посмотрел в сторону двери, продолжив в полный голос: - Откроешь дверь, и это будет последним, что ты успеешь сделать. Не приходи сегодня.  
  
Стайлз смотрел на Дерека во все глаза, услышав, как быстро защелкиваются дверные замки.   
  
\- Кто это был?   
  
\- Эрика.   
  
\- У нее есть ключ от твоей квартиры? – Стайлз старался говорить как можно спокойнее, и голос его не подвел. Он не хотел походить на одну из героинь дешевых мелодрам, убегающую от своего любовника, узнав, что тот живет с другой. Если Дерек трахает Эрику, с которой спит Скотт и которую хочет Айзек?.. Прокрутив в голове всю эту цепочку, Стайлз мысленно скривился. Всегда мечтал стать частью подобного замкнутого круга.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Стайлз молчал, ожидая продолжения. Но Дерек ничего не говорил.  
  
\- Слушай, я не в курсе, может у стаи есть какие-то особые традиции или хер знает что, и мне бы не хотелось собирать свои конечности по… - начал было Стайлз, но тут же оборвал себя под насмешливым взглядом Дерека. – Что?  
  
\- Ты ревнуешь.  
  
\- Да я просто, блядь, захлебываюсь в ревности, - ровным тоном ответил Стайлз, чувствуя, что недалек от истины на самом деле. Но только не в обычном ее понимании. Его бесила сама ситуация. Что есть кто-то _знакомый_ , кто трахается с Дереком чаще. В то время, как Стайлз пихает в задницу пальцы и только об этом думает. Когда предполагаемая девушка, которая спала с Дереком, не имела личности, было в разы  _похуй_. Вот дерьмо.  
  
\- Стайлз, - кажется, Дерек тоже уловил нотки правды в его ответе.  
  
\- Эй, - он поднял ладонь, показывая, чтобы тот помолчал, широко улыбнулся – один бог знал, сколько усилий было в этой чертовой улыбке, – и закатил глаза: - Мы сюда пришли зачем? Трахаться. Так давай трахаться. Я спросил - ты ответил. Проехали.  
  
\- О’кей.  
  
Дерек вытащил из ящика смазку и пару презервативов, кинул их перед собой на кровать. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на происходящем. На том, как смазанные пальцы Дерека толкаются в его задницу, на том, как другая ладонь ласкает член, на том, что он наконец-то трахнется с Дереком. Но в голове упорно вертелись мысли об Эрике и о том, что она проводит больше времени с Дереком, о том, что у нее даже есть ключи от его квартиры, о том, что она его лучше знает. И последний факт был самым раздражающим. Ну что за херня? Стайлз готов был зарычать от злости на себя. Ну вот кто его просил задавать вопросы?  
  
\- У нее проблемы с родителями. Поэтому иногда она ночует у меня, - будничным тоном начал Дерек, проталкивая пальцы глубже и слегка их сгибая. Стайлз выгнулся и сильнее зажмурился. – И в стае нет никаких  _особых_  традиций. Расслабься.  
  
\- Да я и так расслаблен, - Стайлз открыл глаза и сжал в пальцах покрывало. – Мне плевать, какие у вас традиции. Особенно в данный момент.   
  
\- Серьезно, Стайлз?  
  
\- Абсолютно. И вообще, с чего ты взял, что я говорю о сексе между членами стаи?  
  
\- А кто говорит о сексе?  
  
\- Ты.  
  
\- Когда?  
  
\- Ты сказал - «особых» традиций.  
  
\- Я повторил твои слова, - усмехнулся Дерек открывшему рот Стайлзу. – Значит, ты боялся, что я сплю с Эрикой?  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза, чувствуя, что начинает серьезно раздражаться. Ему сейчас и правда было плевать, с кем спит Дерек, потому что член ныл, требуя разрядки, а кожа под чужими руками словно плавилась.  
  
\- Боялся? Это не ко мне, - ответил Стайлз и насадился на пальцы Дерека, закусив губу.  
  
\- А что ты делал?   
  
\- Интересовался. Ты же знаешь, какой я любопытный.  
  
\- За любопытство нужно платить.   
  
\- О боже! Просто трахни меня наконец.   
  
Стайлз со злостью уставился на Дерека и сжал зубы. Ему нравилось то, что он услышал. И Эрика исчезла из мыслей сразу после фразы про родителей. Потому что это было ожидаемо. Дерек же Альфа. Он заботится о членах своей стаи. Но злость никуда не делась.  
  
Потому что Дерек смотрел на него и довольно улыбался.   
  
\- Ты опоздал.   
  
\- Что? – не понял Стайлз.  
  
\- На семь минут, - Дерек словно и не услышал его.  
  
\- Какие нахер семь минут? – Стайлз потянулся к своему члену, но Дерек ударил его по руке, прижав запястье к кровати рядом с бедром.   
  
\- Твоя память удивительно избирательна, - сказал он и вытащил пальцы, а затем вставил. Потом еще раз. И быстрее. Стайлз охнул и уперся затылком в матрас. Он даже не подумал о том, что Дерек исполнит свою угрозу, сказанную в ванной.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? – выдохнул он.  
  
\- Как никогда, - кивнул Дерек и добавил еще один палец. Теперь их было три. И Стайлз застонал в голос. Потому что это было больно, но от этого еще сильнее захотелось кончить.  
  
\- Ты гребанный садист.   
  
\- Ты тоже.  
  
\- Что я сделал? Когда я успел? – запричитал Стайлз, выгибаясь на постели. На лбу выступил пот, и стало невыносимо жарко. Словно Дерек включил невидимый обогреватель, и тот пахал изо всех сил, пытаясь приблизить температуру в комнате к температуре Сахары. Стайлз потянулся другой рукой к своему члену, но Дерек больно ударил и по ней и навалился сверху, впечатывая в твердый матрас. Пальцы выскользнули из задницы, и Стайлз едва не взвыл.   
  
\- Только что, - шепнул ему на ухо Дерек. – Тебе нужно научиться скрывать хоть часть своих эмоций.   
  
\- Да? И что же такого страшного случилось? – Стайлз терся об Дерека, гладил его плечи.   
  
\- Ты – Стайлз. Твои эмоции, как раскрытая книга, и, блядь, меня это бесит. Потому что ты такой со всеми. Даже Эрика, стоящая за дверью, почувствовала твое  _огорчение_. Огорчение, что срывается секс. Со мной. И еще твоя тупая ревность. Как будто мы парочка, и друг другу что-то обещали.  
  
От чуть охрипшего голоса Дерека у Стайлза поджимались пальцы на ногах, а перед глазами все плыло. То, как он говорил, и то, что он говорил, – действовало лучше алкоголя. Стайлз повернул голову, поймал его губы своими и поцеловал. Он попытался взять инициативу, – ему нравилось, как Дерек подчинялся ему, пусть даже и в таких мелочах, - но тот не позволил. Он впился в его рот злым, яростным поцелуем, сминая губы. Воздуха стало слишком мало, а запаха Дерека слишком много. Стайлз вдыхал запах его пота и кожи и медленно сходил с ума.   
  
 _…старый вагончик русских горок снова нес его вниз. Но теперь с более высокой горки…_  
  
Стайлз прервал поцелуй, тяжело дыша.  
  
\- Ты мне все же обещал, - сбивчиво пробормотал он.  
  
Дерек отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
  
\- Трахнуть меня, - шепнул ему Стайлз, задорно улыбаясь. И тот усмехнулся, сползая поцелуями ниже.   
  
В тот момент, когда Дерек вставил свой член в его задницу и начал жестко вколачивать в кровать, крепко, до синяков, держа за бедра, Стайлз в последний раз подумал о своей ревности. Она действительно была «тупая».   
  
Потому что так, как Стайлз, Дерека никто больше бесить не сможет.   
  


***

  
  
Питер бросил черный плащ на кровать дешевого мотеля и сел рядом.   
  
\- Позвони своей потрясающей маме и скажи, что заночуешь у друзей. Не стоит заставлять ее волноваться.   
  
Лидия кивнула, достала мобильник и на секунду застыла. Затем сбросила непрочитанные смски от Джексона и набросала матери сообщение.   
  
\- Сделано.  
  
\- Умница, - Питер улыбнулся ей и похлопал рядом с собой по кровати. Она подошла и села, откинув волосы за спину. Он бережно вытащил мобильник из ее рук и со всей силы запустил его в стену. Лидия не вздрогнула, а только прикрыла глаза.  
  
\- Какой настойчивый молодой человек, - медленно произнес он.   
  
Тайлер отпихнул ногой кусок дисплея и упер руки в бока, недовольно глядя на Питера.  
  
\- Слушай, заканчивай с этим. Им проще поговорить один раз. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что она отошьет его так, что он ее возненавидит.  
  
Мэтт бесшумно подошел к окну и повернулся спиной к комнате. Он прекрасно знал, что последует. И ему совершенно не хотелось это видеть.   
  
\- Тайлер, - улыбнулся Питер, поднимаясь с кровати. Лидия по-прежнему сидела с закрытыми глазами. Она столько раз говорила Тайлеру не затрагивать эту тему. Для его собственной безопасности. Но тот был верен своим принципам и каждый раз встревал. Он был чужаком в этой стае. И не важно, что пробыл в ней намного дольше остальных. В нем не было  _Питера_. Он по-прежнему оставался Локвудом. Бетой своего лживого дяди, которого убил Питер. – Если меня заинтересует твое мнение, я обязательно спрошу.  
  
Тот напрягся, но с места не сдвинулся. Питер подошел почти вплотную и резко ударил его в плечо. Послышался хруст костей, и Тайлер с глухим стоном упал на пол, хватаясь за сломанное плечо.   
  
\- Ты меня понял? – Питер присел на корточки перед ним, с состраданием заглядывая в желтые от ярости глаза. Тайлер молчал, и он повысил голос: – Я не слышу!  
  
\- Да. Черт, понял.   
  
Питер улыбнулся и похлопал Тайлера по сломанному плечу, словно не замечая, как сильно тот сжимает зубы от боли.   
  
\- Молодец, - он поднялся и снова вернулся на кровать, приобнял Лидию за плечи и вдохнул запах ее волос. – Вы у меня все молодцы.   
  
Тайлер бросил на него злой взгляд и вправил себе кости. Два чертовых перелома за один удар. Коронный номер их Альфы. Каждый на себе это испытал. И даже Лидия. Особенно Лидия. И это выводило Тайлера больше всего. Потому что девчонке можно было объяснить и так. Без наглядной демонстрации.   
  
\- Какой Альфа, такие и беты, - шепнула Лидия, глядя на Тайлера. Питер рядом с ней застыл, а затем рассмеялся.   
  
\- Польщен.   
  
\- Это не лесть. Констатация факта, - она сбросила его руку и нежно коснулась кончиками пальцев его щеки. Питер накрыл руку Лидии своей и прижал ее ладонь к своему лицу.   
  
Мэтт бросил на них быстрый взгляд и снова посмотрел в окно. Когда появилась Лидия, настроение в их стае изменилось. По всем правилам она должна была убрать охранника склада, но вместо нее послали Алекса, и его убили. Потом она должна была первая вернуться в город и разузнать все о виновниках пожара. Но Питер как с ума сошел. Не отпускал ее от себя ни на шаг. И сейчас тем более не отпустит.  
  


***

  
  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис МакКол, - поздоровался с зашедшей в дом Мелиссой Айзек, выходящий из кухни с яблоком в руках. Та озадаченно кивнула и проводила его взглядом.  
  
\- Доброе… утро, Айзек, - она заглянула в кухню и улыбнулась бледному мистеру Харрису. – И вам доброго утра, профессор Харрис.   
  
Тот поднял на нее покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и отсалютовал кружкой с кофе. Мелисса тяжело вздохнула и вышла в коридор.   
  
\- Скотт! Тащи сюда свою задницу, милый, - не очень громко позвала она сына, зная, что он прекрасно ее услышит. Тот вышел на верхнюю ступеньку и натянуто улыбнулся.   
  
\- Привет, мам.   
  
\- Здравствуй, - она поманила его пальцем, разглядывая кровавое пятно на ковре, которое сначала не заметила. Скотт послушно подошел. – Объясни, что делает в кухне твой бывший учитель химии.   
  
\- Айзек тебя не удивляет? – спросил Скотт.  
  
\- Нет. Его я ожидала увидеть.   
  
\- Почему?  
  
\- Потому что он такой же как ты, - снисходительно взглянув на сына, она откинула волосы со лба. – И рано или поздно вы все оказываетесь в этом доме. Не ясно - почему. Но догадываюсь, что ответа ты все равно не знаешь. Поэтому бесполезно спрашивать.  
  
\- Здесь еще Бойд.   
  
\- О, еще и Бойд. Отлично. Привет, Бойд!  
  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис МакКол, - отозвался тот из зала.  
  
Скотт спрятал улыбку и перекатился с пяток на носки и обратно, старательно глядя себе под ноги.  
  
\- Мистер Харрис, - напомнила Мелисса, а затем в ужасе уставилась на Скотта: – Только не говори, что и он…  
  
\- Нет, - перебил ее Скотт, покачав головой.   
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнула она и немного помолчала, надеясь, что он продолжит и расскажет еще что-нибудь, но секунды шли, а молчание затягивалось. Она одернула на себе куртку и устало взглянула на Скотта. – Я иду спать и буду очень признательна, если будет тихо.   
  
Скотт кивнул, провожая ее взглядом. Она обернулась и выразительно посмотрела на пятно на ковре.   
  
\- Убери.   
  
\- О’кей.   
  
Сокрушенно покачав головой, она поднялась по лестнице. Айзек вышел из зала, жуя яблоко, и привалился к дверному косяку. Скотт почувствовал на себе его взгляд и хмуро посмотрел в ответ.   
  
\- Прекращай жрать.  
  
\- Тебе жалко?  
  
\- Для тебя, да.   
  
\- А как же твоя доброта? – Айзек состроил умиленное выражение и склонил голову на бок.   
  
\- Твой лимит исчерпан, - Скотт окинул его придирчивым взглядом. – Дерек вас совсем что ли не кормит?  
  
Айзек удивленно фыркнул и откусил яблоко.   
  
\- С чего бы ему это делать? – с набитым ртом произнес он. – Он же Альфа, а не нянька.   
  
Скотт подошел к нему и уставился в глаза, сложив руки на груди.  
  
\- А я что, нянька?  
  
Айзек выразительно на него посмотрел и не спеша прожевал яблоко, проглотил и облизал губы.   
  
\- А ты нет?.. Так похож, - он с сожалением вздохнул.  
  
\- Заткнитесь, а? – донесся из зала голос Бойда. - Уши вянут от вашего недофлирта.  
  
Айзек собирался откусить яблоко, но так и замер, встретившись с удивленным взглядом Скотта. Они одновременно сделали несколько шагов назад, по-прежнему глядя друг другу в глаза. Скотт развернулся и ушел в кухню, а Айзек пошел к Бойду.  
  
\- Фу-у, ты мне аппетит испортил, - послышалось оттуда. – Вставай, блин, чего разлегся? Надо же было такое ляпнуть. Мне теперь ужасы будут сниться месяц. Минимум. Фу.  
  
Скотт тихо засмеялся и с удивлением заметил, что ощущение чужаков в его доме почти исчезло. Это было странно и приятно. Словно внутри начала заполняться пустота. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
  
\- Ты с ними? – тихо спросил Харрис и сделал глоток кофе.   
  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Скотт, садясь на стул напротив.   
  
\- Но ты такой же.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Тогда почему?..  
  
\- Все сложно, - Скотт опустил глаза и постучал пальцами по столу. Харрис смотрел на него некоторое время, а затем отодвинул от себя пустую кружку и потер виски.   
  
\- На самом деле все настолько просто, что тебе кажется это сложным.  
  
Скотт поднял на него взгляд, и Харрис скованно улыбнулся. Он хотел сказать еще что-то, но у дома остановилась машина, и Скотт, вытянув шею, посмотрел в окно. Из Камаро вылез Стайлз и оглянулся на вышедшего следом Дерека. Они переглянулись и направились к дому. Скотт напрягся и поджал губы.   
  
Что-то ему подсказывало, что сейчас будет совсем не просто.  
  


***

  
  
Эллисон прислонилась к стене и выровняла дыхание. Часы показывали половину восьмого утра. А в гостиной отец уже ругался с Кейт. Они в последнее время не особо ладили.   
  
\- Прекрати на меня орать, - сквозь зубы выдавила Кейт, направляя на брата каминную спичку. Тот взглянул на нее со злостью и шагнул ближе.  
  
\- А ты прекращай эти свои игры.   
  
\- Какие игры, Крис?  
  
\- Ты втравила нас в эту историю.  
  
\- Как? Тем, что соблюдала Кодекс? – в ее голосе слышалась насмешка. Крис выхватил спичку из ее рук и швырнул в камин. Кейт улыбнулась и подняла руки в примирительном жесте.  
  
\- Ты не дождалась доказательств.  
  
\- Но ты же их достал, - она села на диван и сложила ноги на журнальный столик. Словно ничего не случилось, и они просто мило разговаривали о бейсболе.  
  
Эллисон перевела взгляд на отца и нахмурилась. Она давно не видела его таким угрюмым. Словно на его плечи навалился неподъемный груз, с которым он не был в состоянии справиться.  
  
\- Зачем ты впутала в это Дерека?   
  
Кейт положила голову на спинку дивана и блаженно улыбнулась.   
  
\- Это была полностью его инициатива.   
  
\- Не ври.   
  
Кейт взглянула на брата, приподняв бровь.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Ты врешь, - Крис расставил ноги на ширине плеч и уперся руками в бока. – Ты ездила на моей машине к супермаркету. Ты угрожала ему.   
  
С лица Кейт сползла улыбка, а взгляд из насмешливого стал злым и настороженным.   
  
\- Ты следил за мной?  
  
\- А нужно?   
  
Кейт глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, села на диване, уперев локти в колени, и наклонилась в сторону брата. Ее распущенные волосы соскользнули с плеч.  
  
\- Это ты мне скажи. Нужно ли тебе следить за своей родной сестрой? И нужно ли мне быть готовой к тому, чтобы получить удар в спину?  
  
Эллисон зажала рот рукой и спряталась подальше, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия. Голос Кейт сочился ядом. Крис дернулся в ее сторону, но тут же взял себя в руки и улыбнулся:   
  
\- Думай, что говоришь.   
  
\- Ты тоже, - она поднялась с дивана и направилась в сторону лестницы. – Если я сделала так, значит так нужно. И прекращай свои истерики. Дерек всего лишь тупая псина, которой нужны команды, – она обернулась на лестнице и подмигнула Крису. – А я, так уж и быть, займу место дрессировщицы…   
  
Эллисон прижалась спиной к стене и бесшумно соскользнула за угол.   
  
-  _Опять_ , - усмехнулась Кейт, поднимаясь по ступенькам наверх. И Эллисон была уверена, что отец не слышал окончание фразы.   
  
Ей показалось, что что-то очень важное ускользает из-под ее носа. Но ни к отцу, ни тем более к Кейт, идти было нельзя. Отец попытается все замять, а Кейт просто не ответит. Она быстро достала телефон и набрала знакомый номер.  
  
\- Стайлз, нужно поговорить, - быстро сказала она, выглядывая из-за угла и проверяя, не подслушивает ли ее кто-нибудь.   
  
\- Мне приехать к тебе? – спросил он. Голос у него был не сонный, а значит, не спал уже давно. Эллисон вспомнила, что Стайлзу тоже пришлось нелегко прошлым вечером. И скорей всего он знает больше, чем любой другой человек, способный поделиться с ней информацией. А Стайлз расскажет. Она была уверена в этом.  
  
\- Нет. Я приеду к тебе. Ты дома?  
  
\- Нет. У Скотта, - с заминкой ответил Стайлз. Эллисон прикрыла глаза и кивнула.   
  
\- Хорошо. Скоро буду.   
  
Она сжала мобильник в руке и посмотрела в сторону, пытаясь унять волнительную дрожь внутри. Тяжело вздохнула и поправила пижамные шорты.   
  
\- С дерьмовым утром, - пробормотала Эллисон и, оттолкнувшись от стены, быстро пошла к лестнице.   
  


***

  
  
Хуже быть не может, подумал Скотт, когда Стайлз сказал, что скоро придет Эллисон. В полный дом оборотней, где поговорить в любом случае не получится. Ему представится такая великолепная возможность обсудить все, что накопилось. И еще три пары ушей будут слышать каждое их слово. Но Скотт крупно ошибался.   
  
\- Чувак, откроешь? – Стайлз вышел из зала и застыл, обеспокоенно его разглядывая. В дверь снова постучали, но теперь настойчивее, и Айзек громко заржал: - Такое шоу сейчас будет!   
  
Скотт сглотнул и открыл дверь.   
  
\- Привет, - произнес он.   
  
\- Привет, - натянуто улыбнулась Эллисон.   
  
\- Здравствуй,  _тормоз_ , - фыркнула Эрика и, не дожидаясь приглашения, зашла, пихнув Скотта плечом. – Привет, мальчики! О, Стайлз, ты  _удовлетворен_?   
  
\- Иди к черту, Эрика, - отозвался Стайлз, наблюдая, как она садится на диван рядом с Дереком, и оглянулся на Скотта. – Эллисон, проходи. Скотт сегодня немного не в себе. Не спал всю ночь, бедолага. Мозги крошатся.  
  
Скотт опомнился, отступил в сторону, позволяя Эллисон войти. Она неловко улыбнулась ему и вошла в прихожую. Заглянула Стайлзу через плечо и кивнула на приветственное махание сияющего Айзека.   
  
\- Скотт, - она обернулась к нему. – Мы можем со Стайлзом воспользоваться твоей ванной?   
  
Скотт резко побледнел, впрочем, как и Стайлз.   
  
\- Зачем? – выдавил он, чувствуя, что не хочет слышать ответ, потому что в голову полезли самые идиотские и нереальные мысли, а если одна из них подтвердится, то он кого-нибудь убьет. Либо Эллисон, либо Стайлза. А учитывая опыт предыдущих лет, выбор падет на Стайлза. Чего ему сильно не хотелось бы.  
  
\- Поговорить, - спокойно ответила она и кивнула в сторону зала. – Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю греть уши целой стае. И тебе.   
  
Скотт смотрел на нее несколько секунд. Просто разглядывая. Они давно не виделись. И каждый раз она становилась все красивее и красивее. Упрямый взгляд, бледно-розовые губы, точеные скулы и ласкающий слух голос. О да, он скучал.   
  
\- Конечно, - в тон ей ответил Скотт и махнул в сторону лестницы. – Вы оба знаете, куда идти.   
  
Эллисон кивнула, взяла Стайлза за руку и повела наверх. Скотт смотрел им вслед и прислушивался к себе. Сердце взволнованно билось за ребрами, а на коже появлялись мурашки. Он вдохнул ее запах витающий в воздухе и прикрыл глаза. Она пахла очень знакомо.   
  
Эллисон пахла Эрикой.   
  
\- Как они мило держались за ручки, - улыбнулся Айзек, поглядывая то на Эрику, то на Скотта. Эрика же не отрываясь смотрела на Дерека. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на нее в ответ, и она, пожав плечами, отвернулась.   
  
\- Они всегда так уходят, - спокойно ответил Скотт, заходя в зал и внимательно глядя на Эрику. Он знал, что запахи оборотней ощущаются иначе, нежели человеческие. Знал, что они сильнее. Но неужели Эллисон пропахла Эрикой, пока они стояли рядом на пороге?   
  
\- Просверлишь во мне дыру, - сказала Эрика, показательно не глядя ему в глаза.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, что я хочу спросить.   
  
\- Понятия не имею.   
  
\- Да что ты?  
  
Эрика посмотрела на него с невинным выражением на лице.  
  
\- Прости. Но в твоей голове столько дерьма, что я боюсь предположить что-то конкретное.   
  
Скотт опустил голову и усмехнулся. Затем подошел к ней ближе.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, о каком именно «дерьме» я сейчас думаю.  
  
\- Твоя вера в меня впечатляет. Но ответ все тот же.   
  
Она подняла голову вверх, и в ее глазах загорелся злой интерес.   
  
\- Ты же учуял.  
  
\- О да.   
  
\- В чем дело? – вмешался Дерек, хмуро глядя на обоих.   
  
Эрика бросила на него быстрый взгляд и снова посмотрела на Скотта.   
  
\- Расскажи.  
  
\- Эллисон пропахла Эрикой, - четко сказал он. Айзек расплылся в улыбке, но не успел проронить ни слова, как Скотт не глядя, ткнул пальцем в его сторону: - Закрой рот.  
  
Тот откинулся на спинку кресла, продолжая широко улыбаться, но промолчал.  
  
\- Эрика, - Дерек посмотрел на нее, ожидая объяснения. Не хватало ему только дружбы с Арджентами.   
  
Эрика тяжело вздохнула и, отодвинув куртку, задрала порванную майку. На боку красовались едва заметные красные полосы. От когтей.   
  
\- Кто? – спросил Дерек и сжал зубы, догадываясь, какой ответ услышит.   
  
\- Тайлер Локвуд.  
  
\- Это кто? – Бойд подошел ближе, складывая руки на груди.  
  
\- С которым ты дрался, - ответила Эрика. И устало убрала волосы назад. – После того, как ты меня прогнал, - она повернулась к Дереку. Тот никак не отреагировал. – Я решила пойти сюда. Увидела Тайлера. Он покупал еду в круглосуточном фастфуде. Я за ним проследила.   
  
\- И? – Айзек нахмурился и подался вперед, нетерпеливо ожидая продолжения. На лице не было и следа прежней улыбки.   
  
\- Что и? Он меня заметил, - Эрика усмехнулась. – Он не прочь побегать. И убегать от него - то еще удовольствие.   
  
Скотт сел перед ней на корточки и внимательно слушал. В том числе и себя. Его переполнял гнев. И пульс словно с ума сошел. Но он даже не пытался его унять.  
  
\- Сначала я подумала, что у меня получилось оторваться. Расслабилась. Вышла к парку за библиотекой. А оказалось, что мы поменялись местами и добычей стала я… Так, блин, рожи попроще все сделали, - она хмуро оглядела всех. – Мы столкнулись, поцапались. Он швырнул меня в проезжающую машину, а это оказалась Эллисон. Она выскочила, начала в него стрелять. Они «мило» потрепались, и он сбежал. Так что, придурок, ничего я с твоей драгоценной Эллисон не делала.   
  
Скотт скривился и встал. Дошел до кухни, а затем быстро вернулся обратно.   
  
\- Тупая идиотка! У тебя совсем мозги отшибло, что ты не могла позвонить? – заорал он. Эрика опустила глаза и поджала губы. Скотт рыкнул и снова ушел в кухню. Послышался встревоженный голос проснувшегося мистера Харриса, который уснул за столом.   
  
\- Если еще раз такое повторится, то ты пожалеешь, - тихим голосом пообещал Дерек.   
  
\- О, да ладно! Дерек, там было все под контролем, - скривилась Эрика, всплеснув руками.   
  
\- Идиотка! Под контролем, это когда  _ты_  надираешь задницы, а не  _тебе_! - рявкнул с кухни Скотт. Послышался звон битого стекла и испуганное бормотание Харриса, призывающее Скотта к спокойствию.   
  
\- Закрой рот, придурок! – огрызнулась в ответ Эрика. – Будешь еще меня учить, как держать ситуацию под контролем!   
  
Скотт снова зашел в зал, но Дереку надоела эта перебранка и он поднялся с дивана и перегородил ему путь.   
  
\- Заткнулись оба, - сказал он, а затем повернулся к Скотту. – Твоя мать сейчас проснулась и надерет задницу _тебе_ , если ты до сих пор не убрал ковер. А что-то мне подсказывает, – наверно, обоняние – что ты этого не сделал.  
  
Скотт отступил на шаг, непонимающе хмурясь.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь про ковер?  
  
Дерек показал пальцем на свое ухо и тяжело вздохнул, качая головой. Он отвернулся к стае. Скотт пошел скатывать ковер, все еще разозлено поглядывая в сторону Эрики, а та показательно на него не смотрела.   
  
\- Ты знаешь, где они? – спросил у нее Дерек.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Тогда пошли, - он обвел всех взглядом и кивнул в сторону выхода. – Здесь все равно делать нечего.  
  
\- Блин, а мне интересно, о чем они там так долго треплются, - сокрушенно пробормотал Айзек, глядя в потолок. – Всю воду включили. Да еще и переписываются небось. Ничерта не слышно.  
  
\- Вставай и пошли, - Бойд потянул его за куртку.   
  
\- Иду я, иду.  
  
Скотт отошел в сторону и удивленно на них смотрел.  
  
\- А мистер Харрис?   
  
Дерек обернулся к нему.   
  
\- Вряд ли они нападут днем. Питеру не нужны свидетели.  
  
\- А если что,  _звони_ , - усмехнулась Эрика и, показав средний палец, вышла. Скотт дернулся было за ней, но услышал шаги матери и недовольно поджал губы, сжимая подмышкой скатанный ковер.   
  
Дверь за ними закрылась, он отнес ковер к грязной одежде. В ушах все еще звенело от злости, а вокруг слышался запах Эрики.   
  
Скотт замер, уставившись в пространство. После того как Эллисон со Стайлзом поднялись наверх, он о них ни разу не вспомнил. Злость на беспечное поведение Эрики вытеснила все остальные чувства.   
  
\- Сучка, - процедил он сквозь зубы, снова думая об Эрике.


	4. Chapter 4

Эллисон со Стайлзом вышли через пятнадцать минут после ухода стаи. Скотт сидел на кухне и катал по столу яблоко.   
  
\- А где все? Где Харрис? – спросил заглянувший в кухню Стайлз. Следом за ним зашла Эллисон и села напротив Скотта. Тот пихнул ей яблоко. Она его поймала и озадаченно посмотрела на Скотта.   
  
\- Ушли. Харрис спит в моей комнате, - хмуро ответил тот и кивнул Эллисон. – Оно мытое, ешь. У меня, к сожалению, больше есть нечего. Айзек с Бойдом все сожрали за ночь… Правда, есть еще хлопья, – они стоят за свежемолотым кофе - и молоко вроде бы тоже осталось. Будешь?  
  
Эллисон непонимающе на него смотрела, а ее пульс участился. Она начала нервничать.  
  
\- Я слышал, как у тебя урчал живот, когда вы спускались по лестнице, - Скотт сжалился и решил пояснить. Она выдохнула и улыбнулась.   
  
\- Это сойдет, - кивнула Эллисон и укусила яблоко.   
  
Стайлз пораженно на них смотрел пару мгновений, а затем встряхнулся.  
  
\- А куда они пошли?   
  
\- Эрика выследила, где залегла стая Питера, - ответил Скотт, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности, как у нее это получилось.  
  
\- Ясно, - Стайлз пододвинул стул и постучал пальцами по столу, задумчиво глядя на яблоко Эллисон. – Говоришь, у тебя хлопья есть?  
  
Скотт перевел на него нечитаемый взгляд и хмыкнул. Он уже поставил перед Стайлзом миску с хлопьями и полез за молоком, когда у Эллисон зазвонил мобильник.  
  
\- Это Джексон, - сказала она, и приняла вызов. – Да.  
  
\- Джексон? – одними губами спросил Скотт у Стайлза. Тот закивал, взял из тарелки несколько хлопьев и запихнул в рот.   
  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо. До вечера, - Эллисон сбросила звонок и снова укусила яблоко. Прожевала и посмотрела на Стайлза. – Он выследил ее.   
  
\- Он приехал за Лидией, - понял Скотт.   
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Удачи ему, - он хмыкнул и поставил молоко на стол. Стайлз быстро открутил крышку и залил хлопья. Блаженно простонав, он засунул в рот целую ложку.   
  
\- Ты ее видел? – спросила Эллисон.  
  
\- Да. У нее и раньше был не простой характер, а теперь…  
  
\- Она будет мешать убирать Альфу?   
  
\- Да, - кивнул Скотт, наблюдая с каким удовольствием Стайлз уплетает хлопья. И прищурился. – А куда ты пропал?  
  
\- М? – тот поднял голову и застыл с набитым ртом.   
  
\- Куда ты уехал с Дереком?   
  
Стайлз начал медленно жевать, его взгляд метался от стены к окну, к Скотту, к Эллисон и обратно.   
  
\- К Дереку, - прожевав, ответил он. И покосился на Эллисон. Та закатила глаза и отвернулась, улыбаясь.   
  
Скотт скривил губы.   
  
\- Это же не то, о чем я думаю? – тихо спросил он.  
  
\- Именно то, чувак, - Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу и смущенно усмехнулся, тут же снова забивая рот едой. Чтобы не разговаривать. Скотт покачал головой, но ничего не сказал.   
  
К этому все шло.  
  


***

  
  
День тянулся невыносимо долго. И когда начало темнеть, с плеч словно гора упала. И Эллисон прислала сообщение, чтобы он выходил на улицу. Она собиралась забрать его возле участка. Стайлз вытянул ноги под столом, откидываясь на спинку стула, в очередной раз бросил взгляд на часы – оставалось недолго – и обвел взглядом полупустой участок. Большинство офицеров были на вызовах. А отцу досталось самое интересное, как обычно. Консультант-продавец из видеопроката забаррикадировался дома и стрелял во все, что хоть на шаг приближается к его крыльцу. Он вопил что-то о чудовищах и расплате.   
  
Поэтому когда позвонил Дерек, Стайлз взбодрился. Пока не принял вызов.  
  
\- Не суйся сегодня к Питеру, - пропустив приветствие, сказал Дерек.  
  
\- Пошел к черту. Я там буду.   
  
Дерек недовольно вздохнул.  
  
\- Я запру тебя в своей машине. Опять.  
  
\- Тогда можешь попрощаться со своим салоном и прекрасными окнами.  
  
\- Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, Дерек?  
  
\- Не приходи.   
  
Стайлз помолчал пару секунд, а затем выключил настольную лампу, взял куртку и направился к выходу.   
  
\- Ты в курсе, что я приду.  
  
\- Я снесу тебе голову, если увижу.  
  
\- Тогда на тебя ополчится весь город, а потом и вся полиция. Не знаю почему, но меня все любят, - улыбнулся Стайлз и помахал Бэтти, заступившей на ночное дежурство. Девушка отсалютовала ему стаканчиком кофе и зевнула, усаживаясь за стойку.   
  
Дерек молчал некоторое время, а Стайлз слушал, как он громко дышит, и не вешал трубку.   
  
\- Я тебя заберу.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся и обернулся, услышав, как рядом остановилась машина. Эллисон кивнула ему, чтобы он залезал на заднее сиденье.   
  
\- Хах, конечно. Сам доберусь. Пора бежать. Пока.   
  
Он сбросил звонок, выключил звук и залез на заднее сиденье. И натянуто улыбнулся Кейт, сидящей рядом с Эллисон. Она вытащила гарнитуру из уха и оглянулась на него.  
  
\- Привет, Стайлз, - довольно улыбнулась она. Тот бросил взгляд в зеркало дальнего вида и встретился глазами с Эллисон. Она чуть заметно подмигнула ему и выехала на дорогу.   
  
\- И тебе, привет, - поздоровался Стайлз. – Давненько не виделись, да?  
  
\- Да. Ты что-то совсем перестал к нам заглядывать, - ее лицо выражало сожаление, но в глазах горел живой, злой блеск. – Спутался не с той компанией?   
  
\- У меня всегда с этим были проблемы, - Стайлз уселся удобнее. – Ты же знаешь.   
  
Кейт рассмеялась и отвернулась. Они ехали какое-то время молча. Стайлз смотрел в окно и думал, сработает ли их с Эллисон план. Все упиралось в то, сможет она подставить свою любимую тетку или нет. Когда Эллисон рассказала ему о ссоре Кейт и Криса и о последней фразе про Дерека, Стайлз ни капли не удивился. Эллисон хотела правды. И Стайлз обещал достать ей ее. Но для этого ему нужна была ее помощь. И она согласилась. Теперь все зависело только от ее решимости идти до конца.   
  
Можно было рассказать Эллисон про мистера Харриса, про Дерека и Кейт, но это были всего лишь его слова и выводы. И никаких прямых доказательств.   
  
Стайлз посмотрел на круглосуточный магазинчик, в котором они со Скоттом покупали пиво, и застыл.  
  
\- Эллисон, а куда мы едем? – тихо спросил он.  
  
\- За Скоттом, - ответила Кейт.   
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Кейт обернулась и подмигнула ему, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Расслабься, малыш. Ничего страшного не случится с твоим другом.   
  
\- И не думал напрягаться. В твоем-то обществе,  _малышка_.   
  
Кейт облизала губы и улыбнулась, прожигая Стайлза злым взглядом.   
  
\- Еще раз так меня назовешь, и я вырву твой язык и пришлю твоему отцу, - прошипела она.   
  
\- У-у, да ты маньячка, - хмыкнул Стайлз, наслаждаясь тем, что никто не может услышать, как быстро колотится его сердце и как ему чертовски страшно.  
  
\- Эй! – Эллисон бросила на них быстрый взгляд. – Замолчите. Оба.   
  
Кейт зло усмехнулась и отвернулась от Стайлза.   
  
\- Как скажешь, детка, - сказала она Эллисон.   
  
А Стайлз прикусил язык и отвернулся к окну. До Скотта они доехали в тишине. Тот уже ждал их на улице и быстро запрыгнул в машину. Кивнул Стайлзу и расслабленно развалился на сиденье.   
  
\- Как дела, Скотт? – спросила Кейт спустя пару минут, за которые он не проронил ни слова.   
  
\- Так же как у тебя, Кейт, - ответил тот и вопросительно взглянул на Стайлза. Успокоить пульс до его прихода, у него не получилось. Стайлз пожал плечами.   
  
\- Счастливый, - она расплылась в улыбке. – Как мама?  
  
\- Как твой папа? – задал Скотт встречный вопрос.   
  
\- Слушай, - Кейт повернулась к Эллисон, – в городе сезонное обострение «остроты», или они все разом решили вывести меня из себя?   
  
\- Думаю, первый вариант, - улыбнулась Эллисон и хитро взглянула на Кейт. Та нахмурилась, и Эллисон погладила ее руку. – Мальчики, вежливее.   
  
\- Да, мам, - хмыкнул Стайлз, натянуто улыбаясь.   
  
Когда они подъехали к старому, обшарпанному мотелю, метрах в тридцати уже стояли две машины охотников, неподалеку от мотеля - черная Камаро и темно-серый Порше. Айзек сидел на капоте последнего и припирался с Джексоном. Эллисон припарковалась чуть дальше остальных и взглянула на Стайлза через зеркало. Тот ей подмигнул и потянулся к ручке.  
  
\- Сидеть, - приказала Кейт и внимательно осмотрела улицу. – Они еще внутри, Скотт?  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Сколько их?   
  
Скотт нахмурился, втягивая воздух носом.  
  
\- Запах слабый, но я чувствую Лидию, Питера и Мэтта.   
  
\- Одного нет, - Кейт постучала пальцами по ноге, а затем кивнула. – Хорошо, выходим.   
  
Она достала пистолет и сняла с предохранителя. Стайлз вылез из машины, чувствуя прожигающий спину взгляд Дерека. Тот тоже вышел из Камаро и теперь стоял рядом с ней, опираясь о дверь.   
  
Стайлз оглянулся на Скотта.  
  
\- Зачем ты им нужен? – спросил Стайлз одними губами. Тот улыбнулся и подошел к нему ближе.  
  
\- Эллисон предложила подвести, - довольным голосом ответил Скотт. – Я тебе говорил, что у нас еще все может получиться. Мне нужно только убить Альфу, снова стать человеком, и мы снова будем вместе.  
  
\- Это она так сказала? – с сомнением спросил Стайлз.  
  
\- Нет, она сказала не так, но пока ты торчал в туалете, мы поговорили, - Скотт посмотрел на небо и улыбнулся. – Она разделяет мое решение исцелиться.   
  
\- Еще бы она его не разделяла. Она же охотница, - хмыкнул Стайлз. Скотт пихнул его в плечо и обиженно посмотрел. Тот развел руками. – Ну, прости, чувак.   
  
Кейт уверенно шла первой в сторону Джексона, Эллисон следом за ней. Джексон схватил Айзека за шиворот и попытался стянуть со своей машины, но тот широко улыбнулся и выпустил когти. Джексон оставил его в покое и обернулся к Дереку:  
  
\- Убери свою шавку! Заебал!  
  
Дерек не обратил на него внимания, прожигая Стайлза взглядом. Тот на него посмотрел и, улыбнувшись, махнул рукой. Дерек захлопнул дверь и прислонился к ней спиной.   
  
\- Чего ты так завелся? – в притворном недоумении спросил Айзек.   
  
Дверь Камаро открылась и вылезла Эрика.  
  
\- Айзек, - позвала она его. Скотт оглянулся на нее, но она на него даже не смотрела. – Сладкий, подойди сюда.   
  
Стайлз метнул взгляд на Скотта и поджал губы, скривившись. Тот злился.   
  
\- Да,  _сладкий_ , убери свою задницу с моего капота, - кивнул Джексон, медленно закипая еще сильнее. Айзек соскользнул на землю и в притворном ужасе уставился на него.  
  
\- А это уже сексуальное домогательство.   
  
\- О боже! – Джексон дернулся было в его сторону, но Кейт развернула его к себе за плечо.   
  
\- Привет, Джексон, - сказала она. – Мне не нравится, что здесь такая толпа.  
  
\- Толпу привел не я, - тот передернул плечами, скидывая ее руку, и хмуро посмотрел на здание. В окне на третьем этаже мелькнула тень. – А ваши там уже стояли.   
  
Кейт посмотрела в сторону двух тонированных джипов Шевроле и нахмурилась.   
  
\- Давно стоят?  
  
\- Я часа три здесь, - хмуро ответил Джексон, разглядывая Скотта и Стайлза. – Привет, придурки.   
  
\- Как будто и не расставались, - закатил глаза Стайлз и засунул руки в карманы.   
  
Кейт достала мобильник и, глядя на машины охотников, набрала номер.  
  
\- Крис, мы на месте. Ты кого-нибудь посылал? – ее лицо разгладилось, и в глазах мелькнуло понимание. – Тут машины Патрика и Стива.   
  
Скотт принюхался и сделал шаг в сторону джипов. Затем еще один, а потом сорвался и побежал. Он распахнул дверь с водительской стороны и заглянул внутрь.  
  
\- Здесь пусто.   
  
Джексон рванул внутрь мотеля, Бойд с Айзеком побежали следом. И уже через несколько секунд послышался рык.   
  
\- Как я и говорил, - сказал Дерек, открывая дверь Камаро и забираясь внутрь. – Их там нет. Запах слишком слабый.  
  
\- Харрис, - устало вздохнул Стайлз и шагнул было к Камаро, но Кейт взяла его за руку и потянула к себе. Дерек не спешил закрывать дверь.   
  
\- Ты поедешь со мной, - Кейт переплела их пальцы и обворожительно улыбнулась. Затем повела его в сторону пустых джипов. Эллисон схватила ее за руку повыше локтя, останавливая.   
  
\- Кейт?   
  
Та сбросила руку и кивнула на ее Мазду.   
  
\- Поедешь следом.   
  
\- Никуда он с тобой не поедет, - совершенно спокойно сказал Дерек. Эрика закрыла дверь и оперлась о машину.  
  
\- Конечно, поедет, - усмехнулась Кейт. – Нас же так много связывает, да, Стайлз?  
  
\- Память иногда отшибает, - расстроено скривился он, - не напомнишь?  
  
\- Напомню, - ответила Кейт, склонив голову немного набок, и сжала его руку. – В машине.  
  
Дерек вылез из Камаро и направился в сторону Кейт. Та безо всякого предупреждения вытащила пистолет и дважды выстрелила в него. Он качнулся назад и удивленно нахмурился.  
  
\- Кейт! – воскликнула Эллисон, снимая с бедра сложенный арбалет. Она одним движением разложила его, направляя то на дернувшегося Скотта, то на выскочивших из здания Айзека с Бойдом. – Какого черта ты творишь?  
  
\- Милая, ты действительно думала, что мы сейчас приедем и всей дружной толпой уложим стаю Питера Хейла? – рассмеялась Кейт, сильнее сжимая руку Стайлза. Тот попытался вырваться, но она навела на него дуло пистолета. – Будь послушным мальчиком и уйдешь  _отсюда_  живым.   
  
\- Но...- начала Эллисон, глядя, как Дерек пошатнулся, и Эрика тут же подхватила его, не давая упасть. Его глаза окрасились на мгновение красным, а затем снова стали нормальными. Он стиснул зубы и зло усмехнулся. Из раны исходил ядовитый голубой дымок.  
  
\- Джексон ждал нас, потому что таков был уговор, - Кейт тяжело вздохнула. – А Дерек со своей стаей ждали нас, потому что у нас Стайлз. И Дереку было необходимо проверить, что с ним все в порядке. Правда, _милый_? Ты же о нем так печешься.   
  
\- Аконит, - пораженно прошептала Эрика, испуганно глядя на Дерека. Тот взглянул на нее и тихо что-то шепнул. Стайлз не слышал. Он вообще почти ничего не слышал. Уши заложило, а в горле пересохло. Он не отрывал взгляда от бледнеющего Дерека.  
  
\- Пошли, - Кейт дернула Стайлза и потащила его к машине, обходя Скотта стороной.  
  
\- Зачем я тебе? – во рту было сухо, а голос охрип. Стайлз бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, как Дерек медленно оседает на землю. К нему подбежали Айзек, Бойд и Эллисон с Джексоном. Затем Стайлза грубо толкнули в открытую дверь, ощутимо ударив по затылку. В глазах потемнело, он на ощупь забрался в джип и дотронулся до головы. Крови не было.  
  
-  _Тебя же все любят_ , - сказала Кейт, заводя машину, и Стайлза прошиб холодный пот. Она все слышала. Она знала. Знала о расследовании, которое он устроил. – Тебе, Стайлз, не говорили, что нехорошо копаться в грязном белье?  
  
\- Если его можно постирать, то почему бы и нет? – голова гудела, но от страха он едва ощущал боль в полной мере. Он запихнул руку в карман куртки и сжал мобильник.   
  
Кейт рассмеялась и резко свернула налево. Стайлз ударился головой об стекло и зажмурился, чуть слышно застонав от острой боли.  
  
\- Мне жалко с тобой расставаться, Стайлз. Ты забавный.   
  
\- Так почему бы нам не продлить наше знакомство? – усмехнулся он, моля бога, чтобы у него хватило зарядки на телефоне.  
  
\- Вот и я хотела у тебя это спросить, - Кейт сокрушенно покачала головой. – Но ты так упрямо рылся в старых, никому не интересных делах…  
  
\- Почему никому не интересных? Мне интересны.   
  
\- Зачем? – засмеялась Кейт, поглядывая в боковое зеркало. За ними ехала Мазда.  
  
\- Чтобы восторжествовала справедливость?.. – предположил Стайлз, вглядываясь в боковое зеркало со своей стороны. За рулем была не Эллисон.   
  
\- Неправильный ответ, - Кейт резко ушла вправо, а затем развернулась и поехала в другую сторону. Навстречу Мазде. За рулем был Скотт. Кейт нажала на газ и засмеялась. Стайлз открыл рот, не в силах закричать и зажмурился. Послышался визг тормозов, но столкновения не произошло.   
  
\- Ты психопатка! – выдохнул Стайлз, оглядываясь назад. Скотт разворачивался на перекрестке, но ему перегородила дорогу старая Тойота.   
  
\- А ты будто не знал.  
  
Кейт улыбнулась ему и со всей силы приложила его головой в стекло. Стайлз застонал, чувствуя, как его начинает тошнить, а сознание, словно вода, ускользает сквозь пальцы.   
  
\- Это ведь ты устроила поджог в доме Хейлов, - из последних сил громко произнес он.   
  
\- Да. И все эти лживые, тупые псины сгорели, - с ненавистью призналась Кейт. – Но ты это уже и так знаешь.  
  
\- Но там были дети. И обычные люди, - Стайлз не пытался открыть глаза. Это было слишком сложно. Его знобило, а голова раскалывалась.  
  
\- Если они жили с Хейлами под одной крышей, значит, они были не обычными людьми, - четко произнося слова, ответила Кейт и прибавила скорости. – Они все заслужили смерть.  
  
\- Ты их убила, - прошептал Стайлз, теряя сознание.   
  
\- Да. И не жалею, - Кейт улыбнулась и бросила на него взгляд. – И тебя тоже не буду жалеть, Стайлз.   
  
Тот ничего ей не ответил, и в тишине салона громко прозвучал женский голос:  
\- Спасибо за оставленное сообщение.   
  
Кейт в ужасе выдернула руку Стайлза из кармана куртки и закричала, вышвырнув его телефон в окно.   
  


***

  
  
Эллисон сжала руль Камаро, слегка сбросила скорость и резко свернула на перекрестке, подрезав грузовик. Тот засигналил, но она не обратила внимания, глядя только на дорогу.   
  
\- Набери моего отца и дай мне трубку, - сказала она сидящей рядом Эрике.   
  
\- Где мобильник?   
  
\- В кармане куртки.  
  
Эрика быстро достала мобильник Эллисон и нашла в последних набранных номерах контакт Криса. Нажала вызов и протянула трубку. Эллисон сбавила скорость и, поджав губы, свернула к библиотеке, снова утопив педаль газа в пол. Дерек на заднем сиденье лязгнул зубами и зарычал. Эрика оглянулась на него и нахмурилась.   
  
\- Пап, у нас проблемы, - Эллисон выкрутила руль вправо, прижимая телефон к плечу, и выехала на более пустую дорогу. В это время суток через центр было не прорваться. – Кейт увезла Стайлза, подстрелила Дерека аконитовыми пулями. Питер ушел. Они заставили переодеться в свою одежду сотрудников мотеля и оставили их связанными в номере. Да, я везу Дерека к нам. Найди что-нибудь. Иначе он умрет. Скотт поехал на моей машине за Кейт, но упустил. Черт, пап, что происходит?.. Ладно, все. Поняла. Пока.  
  
Эллисон выронила телефон себе на колени и выругалась.   
  
\- Он найдет лекарство? – обеспокоенно спросила Эрика.   
  
\- Найдет, - ответила Эллисон.  
  
\- Стайлза найдите, - выдавил Дерек и выгнулся, сильно жмурясь. – Она его убьет.   
  
\- Найдем. Скотт ищет, - Эллисон нервно выдохнула и оглянулась на него. Дерек был плох. Кейт знала, куда стрелять, и обе пули попали слишком близко к сердцу. Яд распространялся быстро.   
  
Эрика молча смотрела на дорогу. И не проронила ни слова, даже когда они подъехали к дому и начали вытаскивать Дерека из машины. Крис встретил их на крыльце и помог дотащить Дерека до дивана в гостиной.   
  
\- Почему она стреляла? – требовательно спросил он у дочери.   
  
\- Дерек не хотел отпускать с ней Стайлза.  
  
\- И она в него выстрелила? – Крис снял с Дерека крутку и стащил футболку.   
  
От ран расходились черные полосы. Дерек зарычал, и у него полезли клыки, глаза загорелись красным, а на лице начала появляться шерсть.  
  
\- Держи его голову, - Крис взглянул на Эрику, и та, полностью обратившись, сильно схватила Дерека, прижимая его затылком к дивану и закрепляя руки.   
  
\- Она выстрелила без предупреждения, - Эллисон открыла приготовленные шкатулки и начала перебирать разные баночки. Эрика почувствовала исходящий от них запах и отпрянула. Дерек задрал голову.   
  
\- Держи его! – крикнул Крис, отступая на шаг. Эрика рыкнула и снова схватила Дерека, отворачиваясь от шкатулок и утыкаясь носом в свои волосы.   
  
\- Здесь этого нет, - в гостиную вошла Виктория и бросила презрительный взгляд на Дерека и Эрику.   
  
\- А где есть? – в один голос спросили Эллисон и Крис, а затем переглянулись.   
  
\- Это же Кейт. Она шла на Альфу с целью убить. Я нашла это в ее сумке, - она подошла и бросила небольшую коробочку на журнальный столик перед диваном. Крис быстро раскрыл ее и высыпал часть себе на ладонь, поднес к носу и понюхал.  
  
\- Рябина? Она добавила в аконит рябину? – тихим голосом не веря своим глазам, спросил он. Виктория пожала плечами и сложила руки на груди.   
  
\- Что же делать? – прошептала Эллисон.   
  
В помещении повисла тишина, прерываемая тяжелым дыханием Дерека.   
  
\- А что вы хотели с ним сделать, если бы это был просто аконит? – рявкнула на них Эрика.  
  
\- Нужно поджечь и посыпать на рану. Аконит сам себя нейтрализует, - на автомате ответила Эллисон.   
  
\- Так делайте!   
  
\- Но там же рябина.   
  
\- Есть другие идеи? – она бросила на Эллисон разозленный взгляд. Та вначале хотела ответить ей в том же тоне, но потом поняла, что Эрика боится. Она до ужаса испугана и готова делать все, что ей скажут, только бы спасти своего Альфу.   
  
\- Она права, нужно попытаться, - ответил Крис и высыпал горстку на металлическую тарелку и поднес уже зажигалку, когда Виктория схватила его за руку.   
  
\- Подожди, - она быстро вышла из комнаты и вернулась спустя минуту. Поставила на стол пузырек с темно-серым порошком. – Добавь.  
  
\- Что это?   
  
\- Подарок Дитона перед отъездом. Он не назвал, что это, но сказал, что поможет при исцелении. Иногда мне кажется, что он обладает даром предвидения.  
  
Крис кивнул, добавил порошок к травам и поджог. Те вспыхнули ярким голубым пламенем и тут же потухли. Он собрал их в горстку и насыпал на пулевые отверстия, затем примял, чтобы вошло все. Дерек выгнулся на диване и зарычал так, что в серванте лопнуло стекло, а стекла в оконных рамах задрожали.   
  
Эрика вцепилась в его плечи, удерживая на месте, и завыла, чувствуя его боль. Он выгнулся еще раз и затих. Эрика уткнулась лбом в его грудь, тяжело дыша и возвращаясь в человеческую форму. Дерек коротко выдохнул и опустил свою руку на ее голову, поглаживая. Она всхлипнула и отстранилась, отворачиваясь ото всех и вытирая лицо.   
  
\- Нужно будет наведаться к Дитону, когда он вернется, - прошептал Дерек оглядывая Арджентов. Эллисон хмыкнула и возвела глаза к потолку, тяжело вздыхая. Крис покачал головой и отвернулся. Виктория же скривилась и молча вышла из гостиной. Дерек слышал, как она поднялась по лестнице наверх.   
  
\- Живой, - кивнул Крис и сложил руки на груди. – А теперь скажи, что такого у вас случилось, что Кейт в тебя стреляла?  
  
\- У нас случился  _Стайлз_ , - спокойно ответил Дерек и медленно сел на диване, потянулся за футболкой и аккуратно ее вывернул. Все тело еще болело, а сердце покалывало. Ему требовалось еще несколько минут, чтобы организм полностью справился с последствиями подобного лечения.   
  
\- Это я уже понял.  
  
\- …который раскопал дело о поджоге моего дома, где сгорела вся стая, - не прерываясь, Дерек натянул футболку и скривился, поправляя ее на пояснице. Посмотрел на дырки от пуль и, поджав губы, поднял с пола куртку. Отряхнул ее.  
  
\- И какое отношение к этому имеет Кейт? – Крис внимательно следил за его движениями.  
  
\- Наверное…- Дерек показательно задумался и ответил, глядя Крису в глаза, - прямое.   
  
\- Не понял.  
  
\- Она устроила поджог. Стайлз выяснил это. Глупо, не скрываясь. Но выяснил, - Дерек сжал зубы и накинул на плечи куртку. Поднялся с дивана и кивнул Эрике на выход.   
  
\- Ты куда? – спросил он, делая шаг в его сторону. Дерек нагнулся, подобрал со столика ключи от своей машины и бросил взгляд на Криса.   
  
\- За Стайлзом. И Кейт крупно повезет, если он все еще жив.  
  
Не сказав больше ни слова, он вышел из дома.  
  


***

  
  
Вокруг было темно и странно пахло. Запах въедливый и неприятный. Гарь. Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз, уставился в обугленную стену и открыл второй. Затем прислушался. За стенкой слышались голоса. Кейт и еще кто-то. Девушка.   
  
\- Я бы на твоем месте уматывала бы отсюда, детка, - насмешливо произнесла Кейт.   
  
\- Вот так и поступи сама, - Стайлз прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс. Этот голос он узнает из сотни. Это была Лидия. – И не стоит меня называть деткой.   
  
\- Чем тебе не нравится? – Кейт улыбалась. – Как выглядишь, так и называю.   
  
\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я называла тебя так, как выглядишь ты, - усмехнулась Лидия.   
  
Стайлз перевернулся на спину и сел. Он был в старом доме Дерека. Все же в книгах правду писали о том, что преступники часто возвращаются на место преступления. Видимо, Кейт не отпускали воспоминания о великом триумфе в своей жизни. А она без сомнений считала это триумфом. Стайлз был уверен.  
  
\- Ты так молода умирать, - Кейт сильнее сжала пистолет и достала шокер. Лидия не шелохнулась, спокойно глядя ей в глаза. Ее прямые волосы свободно струились по спине и плечам, узкие синие джинсы притягивали взгляд к стройным ногам, а зеленая свободная шелковая кофточка выгодно подчеркивала грудь. Стайлз сглотнул, внимательно ее разглядывая, и бесшумно выдохнул ртом. Лидия была прекрасна, как и всегда. Идеальна во всем.   
  
\- А тебе уже можно.  
  
Стайлз осторожно поднялся, опираясь о стену. Лидия совершенно точно его услышала своим волчьим слухом. Но Кейт была полностью поглощена разговором. Стайлз сделал шаг в их сторону, половица под ногой скрипнула и Кейт, не глядя, выстрелила в пол рядом с ним. Стайлз шарахнулся к стене и замер, беззвучно выругавшись.   
  
\- Лучше бы ты спал дальше, - покачала головой Кейт, не отрывая глаз от Лидии. Та посмотрела на Стайлза и улыбнулась ему.   
  
\- Привет.   
  
\- Привет, Лидия, - кивнул тот, махнув рукой. – Ты  _изменилась_.  
  
\- Хуже или лучше? – без тени улыбки спросила она. – От твоего ответа зависит твоя жизнь, Стилински.  
  
Стайлз напрягся, вжимаясь в стену, но посмотрел Лидии в глаза и расслабился. Она над ним издевалась.   
  
\- В лучшую, конечно, - подыграл он. Та кивнула, словно строгий преподаватель, засчитывая правильный ответ своего студента.   
  
\- А вот ты нет. Опять влез в дерьмо, - сказала Лидия и выразительно посмотрела на Кейт.   
  
\- Оно само прилипло, - вздохнул Стайлз. Кейт снова выстрелила, но теперь уже не в пол, а в стену рядом с ним. Он свалился на пол и отполз к дальней стене.   
  
\- Невежливо стрелять в моего собеседника, - покачала головой Лидия. Кейт замахнулась на нее шокером, но та уклонилась, оказавшись в комнате, где был Стайлз. Медленно попятилась и загородила его собой.   
  
\- Сейчас ты встаешь и бежишь к окну. Вылезаешь и мчишься домой на всех парах. Ты понял, Стайлз? – серьезно сказала ему Лидия.   
  
\- Я не оставлю тебя с ней, - возразил Стайлз, поднимаясь на ноги. Лидия насмешливо фыркнула и бросила на него быстрый взгляд.   
  
\- Как ты уже успел заметить, я изменилась. Поэтому быстро выметайся. Другого шанса у тебя не будет.   
  
\- Почему не будет? – нахмурился Стайлз. А Лидия вдруг тяжело вздохнула и прикрыла на мгновение глаза.   
  
\- Поздно. Замри в углу и притворись ветошью.   
  
\- Да без проблем, - выдохнул Стайлз, косясь в окно в паре метрах от них. – Объясни только зачем?  
  
Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Кейт влетела в комнату и прокатилась по полу, ударившись в противоположную стену. Стайлз в ужасе уставился на дверь.   
  
\- Лидия, я же сказал – зачистить дом, - Питер оглядел обгорелые стены и недовольно поджал губы. – Почему ты меня не слушаешь?  
  
\- Я слушаю…  
  
\- Нет, не слушаешь, - перебил ее Питер и оглянулся на стоящих за спиной Тайлера и Мэтта. Тайлер опустил голову и отошел к входной двери. Мэтт спокойно смотрел на Стайлза. В его взгляде не было заинтересованности, и у Стайлза на мгновение мелькнула мысль, что тот не хочет здесь находиться.   
  
\- Я подумала, что ее ты захочешь убить сам, - упрямо закончила Лидия и посмотрела прямо в глаза своему Альфе. Тот посмотрел на Кейт, прижавшуюся к стене и направившую на него пистолет.   
  
\- Да, здесь ты оказалась права. Ее я убью сам. Я сожгу ее заживо, - Питер оскалился, глаза его вспыхнули красным. Он тут же взял себя в руки и спокойно продолжил: - А вот он мне не интересен. Убей его.  
  
Стайлз шагнул в угол, с ужасом глядя то на Питера, то на Мэтта, то на Лидию. Лидию, которая повернулась к нему с нечитаемым лицом и сделала шаг в его сторону.   
  
\- О, да ладно, - всплеснул руками Стайлз. – Чуваки, я ветошь. Не обращайте на меня внимания.   
  
Лидия замерла, а на ее губах расплылась улыбка. Она опустила голову и пыталась перестать улыбаться.   
  
\- Боже, ты все такой же придурок, - чуть слышно шепнула она, глядя на него исподлобья. Стайлз испуганно улыбнулся.   
  
\- Лидия, - напомнил ей Питер.   
  
\- Питер, он спас мне жизнь, - заговорил Мэтт, выходя вперед, загораживая Лидию и Стайлза.   
  
\- Я считал, что это  _я_  спас тебе жизнь, подарив укус. Тогда, в больнице, когда тебя привезли при смерти, - удивленно пробормотал Питер. Мэтт опустил голову.   
  
\- Да, ты. Он вытащил меня из бассейна. Стайлз попытался, - исправился он.  
  
\- Ну вот видишь, как славно, - улыбнулся Питер. – Ты только что отдал ему долг. Ты тоже  _попытался_. Лидия.  
  
Она замерла и внимательно смотрела на Стайлза. Тот отрицательно качал головой.   
  
\- Я не знаю, что у вас там с Джексоном случилось, но это явно не стоит того, чтобы находиться в компании этого…  _потрясающего_  Альфы, - выдавил из себя Стайлз, чувствуя, как его начинает бить дрожь. Кто бы мог подумать, что бывшая большая любовь его и убьет?  
  
\- Лидия, мне  _приказать_? – спросил Питер, со скучающим видом поглядывая на свои выросшие когти.  
  
\- Нет, - она вздрогнула и бросила испуганный взгляд назад. – Не нужно приказывать.   
  
\- Тогда убей его, и я займусь Кейт.   
  
\- Но Кейт хотела его убить, - Лидия покосилась на Питера. – Он ее враг.  
  
\- Мне плевать, кто кому враг, а кто  _друг_. Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты выпустила свои прекрасные коготочки и разорвала ему горло. Приступай.   
  
Тайлер положил руку на плечо Питера. Тот обернулся, вопросительно вздергивая бровь.   
  
\- У нас гости, - предупредил он.  
  
Стайлз съехал по стене на пол и уставился на Лидию снизу вверх. Она поджала губы и задумчиво смотрела на него. Словно тянула время. Стайлз в удивлении распахнул глаза и открыл рот, чувствуя, что слова сейчас польются неконтролируемым потоком, и он не в силах будет заткнуться и, несомненно, сделает все только хуже. Потому что Лидия оттягивала  _неизбежное_  – вот что говорил ее взгляд.   
  
Половицы в коридоре скрипнули, и послышался знакомый голос. На коже появились мурашки, а пульс словно с ума сошел. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, ощущая новый прилив сил.   
  
Дерек живой.   
  
\- Ты и теперь здесь чужой, Питер.  
  
\- Дерек, какими судьбами? Неужели решил спасти свою старую любовь? – Питер вышел из комнаты, и в этот момент Кейт вскочила на ноги и рванула к выбитому окну. Лидия с Мэттом дернулись в ее сторону, и она выстрелила в Лидию. Та закричала и упала на пол, прижимая руку к раненому плечу, из которого поднимался яркий голубой дымок. Мэтт рухнул на колени рядом с Лидией и в ужасе взглянул на ворвавшегося в комнату Питера.   
  
\- За ней, идиот! – рявкнул он на Мэтта. А сам уставился на Лидию, лежащую на полу и смотрящую ему в глаза. Ее бледное лицо ярко выделялось в свете взошедшей луны, рыжие волосы темным пятном рассыпались по полу вокруг головы.  
  
\- Она не залечивается, - прошептала она и зажмурилась. Из уголков глаз скатились слезы. Питер зарычал и полностью обратился. Дерек развернул его к себе и со всей силы ударил в грудь ногой. Тот отлетел к стене и неловко пошатнулся, пытаясь удержать равновесии и не завалиться на спину. Эрика кинулась на Тайлера и, выпустив когти, распорола ему живот.  
  
\- За мной должок, - шепнула она. Тайлер улыбнулся и, схватив ее за плечи, швырнул в стену за лестницей.   
  
Питер прыгнул на Дерека и вылетел вместе с ним из дома на крыльцо, а затем отпрыгнул в сторону, приготовившись нападать. Дерек проехался спиной по ступенькам и медленно поднялся на ноги, отряхивая одежду. Скинул куртку и улыбнулся Питеру, застывшему от него в нескольких метрах.   
  
\- Ты так плохо контролируешь волка? – усмехнулся Дерек. – Твоя стая не такая уж и большая, какой могла бы быть. За все эти годы. Но я теперь понял, почему так. Ты не можешь с ней справиться. Даже с такой.  
  
Питер зарычал и замахнулся на Дерека. Тот поймал его за запястье и откинул назад, ударил ногой в живот и выпустил когти и клыки, полуобратившись. Дерек шагнул в его сторону, но тут послышался звук спущенного курка, и он припал к земле, оглядываясь. Раздался выстрел, затем женский крик. Мэтт достал Кейт, но не убил, а лишь вырубил. Питер взвыл от боли – Кейт попала ему под лопатку - и ринулся было в лес, но на него со спины налетел Тайлер и повалил на землю. Он полностью обратился и что есть силы бил его по голове. Питер почти не защищался, пытался его скинуть, но ничего не получалось. Затем Тайлер замахнулся и распорол ему горло когтями. Кровь Питера хлынула на землю, и Локвуд поднял голову и завыл.   
  
Мэтт подбежал к ним и, тяжело дыша, уставился на Тайлера. Тот скосил на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Мэтт стиснул зубы и сокрушенно покачал головой.   
  
\- Придурок, все-таки сделал, - Мэтт сплюнул на землю и, развернувшись, пошел в дом. Дерек поджал губы и нахмурился, глядя на Тайлера, поднимающегося с колен. Тот почувствовал на себе его взгляд.  
  
\- Мне никогда не нравились его методы. Мой дядя был той еще сволочью, но все же он был моим родственником, - спокойно произнес Тайлер. И бросил на Дерека быстрый взгляд. – А здесь я и облегчил ему смерть – от раны рябиной несет за милю, он все равно не жилец – и отомстил.   
  
Дерек покачал головой и пошел в дом. Эрика вышла ему на встречу. На ней не было никаких ран, только на светлой куртке остались черные полосы грязи и в волосах щепки. Он почти не глядя стряхнул их с ее головы и зашел в комнату. Стайлз, весь перемазанный в саже, сидел около Лидии и придерживал ее голову. Он испуганно посмотрел на Дерека:   
  
\- Она потеряла сознание.  
  
\- Ей нужно к Арджентам, - скривился Дерек, подошел и взял ее на руки. Стайлз поднялся следом, активно кивая. Мэтт отошел в сторону, позволяя им забрать Лидию. Они вышли из дома, Эрика уже откинула переднее сиденье и сама залезла назад. Дерек положил Лидию в машину и, вернув сиденье в правильное положение, силой усадил Стайлза. Тот раздраженно на него взглянул, но ничего не сказал.   
  
Дерек закрыл за ним дверь и оглянулся на стоящих на пороге его дома Тайлера и Мэтта. Они оба не испытывали к нему никакой злости. Она вся ушла вместе со смертью Питера. Как и большинство навязанных Альфой эмоций. Единственное, что исходило от этих двоих, это – тревога. Какие бы отношения в стаи не были, но Дерек был уверен, что ее члены еще чувствовали боль Лидии.   
  
Он взглянул на труп Питера и нахмурился. Это была худшая смерть для Альфы.  
  
Послышался шум приближающегося автомобиля, и Дерек бросил взгляд в сторону звука. Через несколько секунд перед домом остановился Порше.   
  
\- Джексон, - вздохнул Дерек. Уиттмор выскочил и метнулся сначала было к Тайлерк, но затем втянул носом воздух и испуганно посмотрел на Дерека. – У меня. Забирай.  
  
Дерек открыл дверь, вытащил Стайлза и откинул сиденье.   
  
\- Лидия! – тот подбежал и сжал ее руки в своих. – О господи, что с ней такое?  
  
\- Кейт в нее выстрелила, - ответил Стайлз, облокачиваясь на грудь Дерека. Тот вдохнул знакомый запах, ткнулся носом в его макушку и коснулся губами волос.  _Успел_.  
  
\- Почему она не исцеляется? – Джексон бережно взял ее на руки и прижал к себе. Его глаза окрасились ярким желтым, а на скулах заходили желваки.   
  
\- Потому что это аконит с рябиной, - сказал Дерек. Стайлз вздрогнул и резко развернулся к нему лицом.  
  
\- С рябиной? Но как же ты?.. Я видел, как она дважды…  
  
\- Ардженты и Дитон.   
  
\- Дитон вернулся?  
  
\- Нет, - устало вздохнул Дерек. – Стайлз, заткнись.   
  
Тот послушно закрыл рот и, выпрямившись, встал рядом. Теперь они соприкасались плечами. Дерек поймал себя на мысли, что лучше бы Стайлз стоял как раньше. А еще лучше – лежал в его кровати, как в прошлую ночь.   
  
\- Значит, Ардженты? – Джексон кивнул сам себе и быстрым шагом пошел к машине. Дерек заметил, как он дрожал, и слышал, как скрипели его зубы. Он был настолько испуган и зол, что разорвал бы любого, кто сейчас к ним приблизился.  
  
Через несколько секунд Порше скрылся из виду, оставив после себя глубокие следы шин в темной земле и затихающий вдали звук ревущего мотора.  
  
\- Вообще-то ты мог сам отвезти ее, - задумчиво сказал Стайлз, поглядывая на Дерека. – Ну или дать ему свои ключи.  
  
Тот удивленно вскинул брови.   
  
\- Она не моя проблема. И…ты видел, как он водит? Подвеску к черту.  
  
\- Но это же Лидия. О, да ладно? А сам-то!..  
  
\- Ответ не изменился.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул и отвернулся, разминая шею. Голова все еще болела, а от усталости хотелось упасть. Но еще нужно было столько всего сделать. Связать Кейт, доставить ее в участок… участок!   
  
\- Вот черт, - всплеснул он руками. И резко обернулся к Дереку: – Дай мне мобильник.   
  
Тот похлопал себя по карманам и огляделся. Наткнулся взглядом на куртку, брошенную на крыльце, и подошел к ней. Стайлз семенил следом, едва не подпрыгивая от волнения.   
  
Тайлер кивнул Мэтту в сторону леса. Тот пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мы сваливаем, - сказал Тайлер. Он пропустил Мэтта вперед и, не поворачиваясь спиной к Дереку, отошел на достаточное расстояние. В его глазах плескался восторг от новых ощущений. И Дерек прекрасно помнил, _какие_  это сильные ощущения. Момент, когда он стал Альфой, отложился в памяти, как самый важный и самый ужасный в его жизни. Он тогда был за рулем и от резкой вспышки боли и последовавшей за ней волной силы вылетел на встречку и едва не вписался в грузовик. Дерек как сейчас помнил, как дрожащими пальцами набирал номер Лоры, как она не отвечала, как сорвался, бросил все и уехал за ней, отказываясь понимать, что она уже мертва.   
  
Дерек не хотел проводить обряд наследования силы, с помощью которого Лора решила подстраховаться и сделать так, чтобы никто чужой не отобрал то, что по праву принадлежало Хейлам. В прошлый раз вскоре после обряда погибла вся стая, и ему не хотелось даже думать о том, что история может повториться. Но спустя несколько месяцев это случилось. И Дерек остался  _один_.  
  
Тайлер был счастливцем, что не испытывал того, что пришлось вынести ему, принимая силу.  
  
Дерек достал из кармана мобильник и протянул Стайлзу. Тот быстро набрал номер и отошел в сторону, опуская голову и проводя рукой по отросшим волосам. Его голос слегка дрожал от волнения, когда он произнес:  
  
\- Пап, все в порядке. Я жив.   
  


***

  
  
В лицо безжалостно светило солнце. Лидия чувствовала на коже его тепло и зажмурилась, не желая просыпаться. Кто-то провел холодными пальцами по ее лбу, откидывая волосы. Лидия вдохнула сладковатый цветочный аромат шампуня, оставшийся на волосах ее гостя, и улыбнулась, подставляясь под прохладную ладонь, что теперь гладила ее по голове.   
  
\- Эллисон, - Лидия открыла глаза и посмотрела на нее. Она сидела рядом на кровати и поджимала губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. – Что это за чудесный шампунь? От него твои волосы больше не похожи на солому.   
  
Эллисон широко улыбнулась и сжала волосы Лидии в кулаке. Наклонилась к самому ее лицу и кивнула.  
  
\- Аконитовый, прекрасно увлажняет кожу и заставляет кровь лучше циркулировать. Уверена, тебе подойдет.   
  
Лидии сморщилась и разжала ее пальцы, вытаскивая пряди из сильной хватки.   
  
\- О да, как раз то, что мне нужно, - согласилась она, усаживаясь выше на кровати и оглядываясь по сторонам. Это была комната Эллисон – она была уверена, потому что здесь каждый дюйм пропах Эллисон. Но ничего больше не указывало, что это спальня девушки. На стенах ничего не висело, а на столе стояла рамка с фотографией семьи Арджентов и лежал разложенный арбалет и расческа. В углу стоял раскрытый ящик со стрелами и разными баночками из темного стекла. Лидия сморщила нос и отвернулась. Она и знать не хотела, что в них находится.   
  
\- Я рада, что ты осталась жива, - сказала Эллисон с облегчением, и это была правда. Она действительно была рада. Но не сколько из-за нее, сколько…  
  
Лидия перевела на нее нечитаемый взгляд и хмыкнула.  
  
\- Ты рада, что меня не пришлось убивать.  
  
\- Именно, - спокойно кивнула она.  
  
Эллисон поднялась с кровати и одернула кофту.   
  
\- Как я здесь оказалась? – спросила Лидия, внимательно глядя на нее. Сонливость отступила, и у нее появилось странное ощущение, что что-то произошло. Что-то неправильное, грязное. Ей хотелось отмыться от этого.   
  
\- Тебя привез Джексон, - ответила Эллисон. – Он сейчас внизу с моим отцом.   
  
Лидия прикрыла глаза и облегченно вздохнула. К горлу подкатил ком.  
  
\- А Питер? Что с Питером? – тихо спросила она.  
  
\- Его убил Тайлер.  
  
Лидия закусила губу. Эллисон села обратно и дотронулась до ее руки:  
  
– Лидия, ты в порядке?  
  
\- Убил, - она всхлипнула, и по ее щекам потекли слезы. Она смахнула их и засмеялась. – Убил…  
  
Эллисон пододвинулась ближе и неловко ее обняла. Лидия тут же затихла, словно опомнившись, и обняла в ответ. Она уткнулась лицом в собранные в низком хвосте волосы и вдыхала аромат полевых цветов. Совсем не аконита.  
  
\- Все закончилось, - Эллисон погладила ее по спине и медленно отстранилась. Лидия кивнула и натянуто улыбнулась. Эллисон теперь была другая. Прежняя мягкость исчезла, и движения стали отточенными, выверенными. Раньше она бы засыпала Лидию сотней вопросов о том, как она вляпалась в эту историю, посочувствовала, поругала и посмеялась вместе с ней. Теперь из ее взгляда исчезла наивность, а улыбка перестала быть беззаботной.   
  
Лидия поймала себя на мысли, что скучает по прежней Эллисон.  
  
\- Дай мне три минуты, и я спущусь.   
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Говоришь, Джексон там? – задумчиво спросила Лидия.   
  
\- Да, - Эллисон наклонилась к ней и прошептала: - Ты бы его видела, когда он только приехал в город.   
  
Лидия самодовольно усмехнулась, встала с кровати и поправила волосы.   
  
\- Еще бы. А ты еще не видела, как он извиняется.  _Такое_  зрелище, - протянула она, подмигнув Эллисон. Та улыбнулась. – Я достану тебе билеты в первый ряд.   
  
Эллисон кивнула и, еще раз взглянув на нее, вышла. На лестнице скрипнула ступенька, и послышался тихий голос Криса, спрашивающего у дочери, как дела.   
  
Лидия тяжело вздохнула и села на кровать, уставившись в пол.   
  
 _От обиды хотелось кричать, а сдерживаемая злость душила получше всякой удавки. Джексон уехал на уикенд с группой каких-то бет. Без Альфы. Но самое обидное было то, как он об этом сказал. Словно Лидия была хуже него тем, что оставалась человеком. В его голосе она прекрасно расслышала пренебрежение._  
  
 _В баре было шумно, и уже несколько раз к ней подсаживались поболтать подвыпившие мужики. Она отшивала их всех по очереди, невольно начиная вести подсчет. И когда на соседний стул опустился еще один, она готова была взорваться._  
  
 _\- Сколько в тебе злости, - сказал он вместо стандартных фраз типичного пикапера. Лидия удивленно на него посмотрела и пожала плечами._  
  
 _\- Не припомню, чтобы мы переходили на «ты». Или в ваших кругах так принято разговаривать с незнакомой девушкой? Типа «модно»?_  
  
 _\- Сколько яда в твоих словах, - он улыбнулся и сделал глоток виски из своего стакана. – И знаешь, что мне нравится больше всего?_  
  
 _Лидия напряглась и отодвинулась от него, решая, что пора отсюда уходить._  
 _\- Понятия не имею._  
  
 _\- Ты злишься не на меня, - сказал он, покосившись на нее. – Я тебя пугаю? Прости. Не специально. Но твоя злость меня подстегивает._  
  
 _\- Ты кто такой? – Лидия хмуро на него посмотрела._  
  
 _\- Я тот, кому нужна твоя злость._  
  
 _\- Зачем?_  
  
 _\- Она делает тебя сильнее. А значит, сделает и меня, - он пододвинулся ближе, и Лидия не отодвинулась. Она внимательно его разглядывала и чувствовала, что верит ему. Это было странное и неправильное ощущение, но она не могла этому сопротивляться. Тело само расслаблялось под его взглядом. – Ты знаешь, что вместе мы станем непобедимы._  
  
 _\- Вместе? Зачем ты мне нужен? – Лидия уже догадалась, кто он такой по алому блеску в глазах, но хотела это услышать._  
  
 _\- Потому что я сделаю тебя сильнее. И никто и никогда не посмеет тебя обидеть. Ни словом, ни действием, - он наклонился ближе и почти шептал. Его голос эхом отдавался в ушах, а в груди стало горячо. Лидия пододвинулась ближе, ощущая, как приятная нега растекается в теле._  
  
 _\- Меня никто не обидит. И без тебя, - улыбнулась она._  
  
 _\- Никто, - кивнул он. – Кроме Джексона._  
  
 _Лидия отстранилась и поджала губы, глядя на него. Он встал и галантно подал ей руку, лукаво улыбнувшись._  
  
 _\- Ты особенная и заслуживаешь лучшего. Пойдем со мной, Лидия._  
  
 _Она сглотнула и вложила свою руку в его._  
  
\- Убил, - шепнула Лидия и зло усмехнулась, откинув голову и глядя в потолок: – Тайлер, это же Питер. Разве может он нормально умереть?   
  
Немного посидев, Лидия подошла к столу и, взяв расческу, начала расчесывать волосы. Словно ничего не случилось. Она ведь сильная девочка, и никто не сможет ее тронуть. Теперь.   
  
Даже Питер.   
  


***

  
  
Скотт потрепал Говарда по голове и улыбнулся Молли.  
  
\- Говард сегодня держался молодцом, - сказал он, снимая со смотрового стола белого пуделя. Тот тявкнул и ткнулся носом в его ногу.   
  
\- Да, ему стало намного лучше. Доктор Дитон не узнает его, когда вернется, - Молли улыбнулась и с нежностью посмотрела на Скотта. Девушка была безнадежно в него влюблена. И в такие моменты он искренне ненавидел свои способности оборотня. Без этого знания он мог бы прожить совершенно спокойно. – Кстати, когда он возвращается?  
  
\- В следующий понедельник, - Скотт заполнил карточку Говарда и положил в папку осмотренных. Затем повернулся к Молли и проводил их до приемной. И замер. На стуле сидела Эллисон. – До встречи, Говард, Молли.   
  
\- Пока, Скотт, - сказала девушка и, улыбнувшись Эллисон, вышла, пропуская пуделя вперед.   
  
\- Привет, - неловко поздоровалась Эллисон. Встала и сделала маленький шаг в его сторону.   
  
\- Здравствуй, Эллисон, - выдавил Скотт. У него пересохло во рту, а язык словно распух. – Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Нет, - она мотнула головой и опустила глаза.   
  
\- Как Лидия? – спросил Скотт, только чтобы не образовывалось жуткое молчание, от которого ему хотелось застрелиться. У них с Эллисон такое частенько случалось даже в лучшие периоды. Она не знала, как начать, а он не знал, что отвечать ей.   
  
\- Она в порядке, - откликнулась Эллисон, глядя на него с благодарностью. Как раньше. Скотт улыбнулся. – Сначала они с Джексоном чуть не разгромили нашу гостиную, но потом спустилась мама, а ты знаешь, после этой истории с Кейт, она не очень хорошо сдерживается, и они помирились.  
  
\- Твоя мама мировая женщина, - усмехнулся Скотт. Эллисон шумно выдохнула и натянуто улыбнулась, отводя взгляд. – Стайлз рассказал, что вы спасли Дерека.  
  
\- Да, - она кивнула и подошла к стойке, разглядывая висящие на стене сертификаты и рекламные плакаты.   
  
Молчание. Скотт передернул плечами.  
  
\- Я все еще оборотень. Тайлер убил Питера.  
  
Эллисон обернулась и внимательно на него посмотрела.  
  
\- Ты жалеешь?  
  
Скотт сначала кивнул, соглашаясь, но потом замер. Он врал. Себе.   
  
Эллисон шагнула к нему, обняла за шею и поцеловала. Как раньше. Ее поцелуи всегда были полны нежности, умеренной страсти. Губы, сладкие и немного липкие от блеска или помады, настойчиво прижимались к его губам, и от этого он растекался словно мороженое на солнце. Скотт обнял ее, упиваясь приятными, почти забытыми ощущениями и слушая, как громко бьется ее сердце.   
  
Как раньше.   
  
Она отстранилась и уткнулась лбом в его плечо, пытаясь отдышаться. Затем шагнула назад и пораженно дотронулась кончиками пальцев до губ.   
  
\- Прости, - в ее глазах блеснули слезы, и она попятилась к двери. Она широко открывала глаза, чтобы не заплакать, но Скотт не чувствовал, что она расстроена. Эллисон была рада. Действительно рада. – Прости, Скотт. Ничего нет. Совсем ничего нет.   
  
\- Эллисон, - он шагнул за ней, но она покачала головой и уперлась спиной в дверь.   
  
\- Скотт, извини меня. За этот поцелуй, - быстро произнесла она, словно боясь, что может не успеть. – Мне нужно было проверить. Все было так сложно. Ведь нам было хорошо. Воспоминания…столько время… Прости.   
  
Тот снова сделал шаг в ее сторону, но она выскочила на улицу, быстрым шагом подошла к своей машине и уехала. Скотт шагнул к двери и уперся в нее лбом, глядя как темно-синяя Мазда скрывается за поворотом.   
  
Он не злился на Эллисон. Он с удивлением понял, что больше не хочет  _как раньше_. Он хочет как  _теперь_.  
  
Скотт вытащил мобильник из кармана, не глядя набрал номер и поднес к уху, по-прежнему упираясь в дверь лбом.   
  
\- Чего тебе? – скучающим голосом спросила Эрика.   
  
\- Мы встречаемся.   
  
\- Ты бредишь?   
  
\- Уже нет.   
  
\- Я не буду с тобой встречаться, придурок.  
  
\- Будешь, - улыбнулся Скотт.   
  
\- Нет. Дерек не в особом восторге от этого, а ты меня уже заебал во всех смыслах, поэтому пока иди-ка нахрен.   
  
\- Я стану частью стаи, и он не будет против, - выпалил Скотт, зная, что теперь в лепешку расшибется, но Дерек его примет.   
  
Эрика рассмеялась и, никак не ответив, повесила трубку. Скотт знал, что она согласна.   
  


***

  
  
В баре было многолюдно, но не особо шумно. Охотники вели себя необычно тихо, переговаривались о случившемся и высказывали свои предположения о том, что станет с Кейт дальше. Ее должны были судить. Уже перевезли в окружную тюрьму. Говорят, что у нее лучший адвокат, которого можно найти, – второй Перси Формен. Но Стайлз сильно сомневался, где ей будет безопасней. В тюрьме ее хотя бы будут охранять решетки. А вот на свободе… Не все семьи охотников закроют глаза на такое жесткое несоблюдение Кодекса.  
  
Стайлз сделал глоток пива и пододвинул сидящей рядом за стойкой Эллисон тарелку с соленым арахисом. Та улыбнулась и закинула пару орешков в рот.  
  
\- Так вы со Скоттом… совсем? – спросил Стайлз, мысленно прикидывая сколько ему придется выслушать от Скотта.   
  
Эллисон кивнула и задумчиво оглянулась. В углу бара сидели Мэтт с Тайлером. И последний смотрел в их сторону. Эллисон заправила прядь волос за ухо и повернулась к Стайлзу.  
  
\- Да. Совсем. Нужно было сделать так раньше, - сказала она, взяв еще один орешек с тарелки. – Столько времени друг другу трепали нервы.   
  
\- Он тебе трепал нервы? – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Ты хорошо скрывала.   
  
Эллисон хмуро на него посмотрела, но только покачала головой. Затем еще раз обернулась на Тайлера.  
  
\- Он меня бесит, - она выпрямила спину и снова отвернулась. – Слышишь, Тайлер, ты меня бесишь. Отвернись.  
  
Стайлз оглянулся на нового Альфу и скривился. Тот широко улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему стаканом. Он их прекрасно слышал. Мэтт закрыл лицо рукой и покачал головой, затем встал, хлопнул Тайлера по плечу и вышел из бара. Стайлз проводил его взглядом и подумал о его родителях. Каково им было случайно встретить на улице своего умершего много лет назад сына? Хоть у шерифа и получилось их убедить, что они обознались, но такие совпадения не забываются. Мэтт был вылитой копией своего отца.   
  
Дверь за Мэттом не успела закрыться, как тут же снова распахнулась. В бар зашел Дерек. Стайлз отвернулся, жадно глотнул пиво и закашлялся. Эллисон удивленно на него посмотрела.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросила она, слегка хмурясь.  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стайлз и снова закашлял. Справа от него сидела Эллисон, а слева молоденький охотник Майк. Кто пустил его в бар, было не ясно, но Стайлз видел, что пил он только колу.   
  
\- Опять ты за старое, - усмехнулся Дерек, присаживаясь на место Майка. Стайлз оглянулся на парня и закатил глаза – тот пересел за пустующий столик и обиженно смотрел на Дерека.   
  
\- Ты тоже. Тебе не говорили, что нехорошо обижать детишек?   
  
\- Этот ребенок сам кого хочет обидит, - отмахнулся тот. – А вот ты опять нажрешься. Ты же пить не умеешь.  
  
\- Умею.  
  
\- Да. Конечно, - Дерек кивнул и насмешливо взглянул на него. – Так же, как и я умею печь.  
  
\- Я тебя научу, - улыбнулся Стайлз.   
  
\- Ладно, парни, - Эллисон соскользнула со стула и одернула узкую юбку. – Пойду выколю глаза одному непонятливому лунному животному.   
  
Дерек посмотрел на Тайлера и тут же отвернулся. Тот играл с огнем. Ардженты не те, с кем можно заводить отношения. Пусть даже и непродолжительные. И ему не хотелось знать, чем это закончится. От Эллисон пахло интересом и слепой решительностью.   
  
\- Сделай его, - Стайлз поднял кулак и улыбнулся ей. Она хмуро на него взглянула и отошла.   
  
Дерек поднял руку, подзывая бармена, но Стайлз опустил ее и покачал головой бармену, чтобы тот не шел.   
  
\- Не понял, – Дерек удивленно на него посмотрел.  
  
Тот убрал руку, сделал несколько больших глотков пива и оглядел полный народу зал. Его пульс участился, на висках выступил пот, а в воздухе появился запах возбуждения. Стайлз медленно выдохнул и наклонился к Дереку.  
  
\- Я сейчас пойду в туалет. Ты подождешь минуту и пойдешь следом. Первая кабинка от стены будет открыта. Ты зайдешь туда и трахнешь меня в рот, - полушепотом начал Стайлз, облизывая влажные от пива губы. – Ты прижмешь меня к двери лицом и спустишь мои штаны вместе с боксерами. Затем ты будешь меня растягивать – не больше минуты, потому что тебе не хочется терять время попосту, а я распален так, что боль будет даже кстати. Ну а после ты вставишь свой член в мою маленькую дырку и трахнешь меня так, что мне это перестанет сниться по ночам, потому что в реальности все намного круче.  
  
Дерек сглотнул и облизал губы. Стайлз улыбнулся, слез с высокого стула и пошел в сторону туалета. Дерек посмотрел ему вслед и бросил быстрый взгляд на висящие между полками с бутылками часы. Секундная стрелка только начала свой круг. И Дерек хмуро буравил ее взглядом. Вот она подобралась к цифре девять, вот десять, одиннадцать. Двенадцать. Дерек оглядел зал и пошел за Стайлзом.   
  
Первая от стены кабинка была открыта. Дерек зашел туда и закрыл на защелку. Стайлз сидел на закрытом крышкой унитазе и смотрел на него сверху вниз, покусывая губы.   
  
\- Что у нас там первое? – спросил Дерек, прекрасно помня. Ему показалось, что этот шепот никогда не выветрится из памяти. Стайлз облизал губы и потянулся к его ширинке. – Ах да, твой рот.   
  
\- Да, чувак, мой рот.   
  
Стайлз поцеловал его член через ткань трусов, а затем стащил их вниз вместе со штанами. Дерек запустил пальцы в его волосы и надавил на затылок, прижимая его лицом к своему паху. Закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, не глядя вниз и стараясь не спустить так быстро от одних лишь ощущений - Стайлз, вылизывающий его член, неловко берущий его в рот и издающий такие звуки, от которых на коже появляются мурашки. Дерек обхватил голову Стайлза двумя руками и сам задал темп. Он же хотел, чтобы его трахнули в рот, так? Стайлз впился пальцами в его бедра и чуть слышно стонал.   
  
\- Хватит, - Дерек отстранил его и тут же вздернул за куртку наверх, толкнул к двери и навалился на него. Они оба тяжело дышали.  
  
\- Трахни меня, ты же хочешь, - прошептал Стайлз, словно специально подстегивая его.   
  
\- Придурок, помолчи, я же тебя сейчас порву, - Дерек провел руками по его бокам, бедрам и заднице. От желания закладывало уши, а зрение стало слишком четким. Дерек моргнул и тряхнул головой, останавливая обращение. Стайлз потерся о его член задницей и Дерек не выдержал. Он, не расстегивая, стащил с него джинсы вместе с бельем и вжался членом между ягодиц.   
  
Стайлз рвано выдохнул и расставил ноги так широко, насколько позволяли болтающиеся на щиколотках джинсы.   
  
\- Может, пропустим один этап? – тихо спросил Дерек, удивленно слыша в своем голосе рычащие нотки. Он держал оборотня под контролем. Видит Бог, он пытался изо всех сил. Но чертов Стайлз терся об него своей задницей и так сильно его хотел, что мозги отшибало, как в полнолуние. Зверь жаждал показать все, на что он способен. Вот только вряд ли Стайлз обрадуется.   
  
\- Дерек, ты же примерный Альфа, - улыбнулся Стайлз, оглядываясь на него через плечо. – Иди по списку.   
  
Дерек притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы, в скулу и в незакрытый одеждой участок шеи. Стайлз пах, как сучка во время течки, и от одной мысли, что кто-то еще может учуять этот запах, Дерек начал рычать. Чуть слышно, глухо, прямо в основании шеи Стайлза. Тот откинул голову, подставляясь, и Дерека понесло. Он скользнул пальцами в рот Стайлза.   
  
\- Оближи, - прохрипел он и стиснул зубы – поганец с упоением вылизывал, прикусывал и сосал его пальцы. Словно леденец. Дерек убрал их и коснулся его дырки, предупреждая. – Будет больно.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул, уперся руками в дверь, опустил голову и выгнул спину. Дерек толкнулся пальцами и выдохнул.  
  
\- Ах ты, сучка, - он шлепнул его по светлой ягодице и поджал губы. Стайлз был растянут и смазан. Он подготовился. Он заставил Дерека поверить в то, что ему придется делать это самому.   
  
\- Твои пальцы в моей заднице  _так_  заводят, - усмехнулся Стайлз, оглядываясь на Дерека. Тот прижался к его спине и прошептал на ухо:  
  
\- Ты будешь наказан.   
  
У Стайлза загорелись глаза и вспыхнули щеки.   
  
\- Как?   
  
\- Я покажу тебе кое-что, - продолжал Дерек.  
  
\- Это будет очень больно? – с сомнением спросил Стайлз.   
  
\- О да. Ты будешь просить меня перестать. Будешь кричать.   
  
\- Нас кто-нибудь услышит, - выдохнул Стайлз, отворачиваясь. Он начал дрожать, и Дерек поплыл.   
  
\- Нет. Я зажму тебе рот.   
  
Стайлз молча прижался к нему задницей, и Дерек принял это за согласие. Он сжал его бедра и одним движением вошел. Стайлз тихо вскрикнул и стукнул кулаком по двери. Дерек начал быстро в нем двигаться, и Стайлз сам закрыл себе рукой рот, другой уперся в дверь, пытаясь не стукнуться головой. Кабинка была маленькая и совсем не предназначенная для секса.   
  
Дерек сразу взял быстрый темп, не позволяя Стайлзу подстроиться, и чувствовал, что еще немного и сорвется. Потому что Стайлз отзывался, сжимался, его член прилип к животу, и Дерек был уверен, что еще пару минут, и он спустит. Просто не сможет больше сдержаться. Он решил, что пора.   
  
\- Сейчас, - Дерек ткнулся губами в его скулу и зажал ему рот своей ладонью, а другой рукой сильно обхватил за живот. Член начал увеличиваться, и Стайлз замычал, широко распахнув глаза. Он дрожал как в лихорадке и хватался за стены. Дерек замер на несколько минут, давая возможность привыкнуть, и целовал его щеку, линию челюсти, висок. – Сейчас.  
  
Дерек двинул бедрами и Стайлз вновь замычал и выгнулся. У него начала спадать эрекция, и Дерек снова толкнулся, а затем еще раз и еще. У Стайлза скатилась слеза, и Дерек поймал ее губами.   
  
\- Тихо, - шепнул он, чувствуя, как Стайлз пытается его вытолкнуть. После шестого толчка, он снова выгнулся и весь расслабился. Его все так же колотило, но теперь от желания. Дерек улыбнулся и поцеловал его за ухом, прихватил зубами мочку и слегка потянул. – Поехали?  
  
Стайлз что-то промычал и ударил ладонью в стену. Дерек начал толкаться медленно, глубоко, всякий раз заставляя Стайлза стонать. Ему нравились эти звуки, и он решил, что в следующий раз не будет закрывать ему рот и заставит кричать в голос. Так, чтобы он охрип.   
  
Сколько по времени это продолжалось, Дерек бы не решился предположить, потому что он оттягивал разрядку как мог. Стайлз кончил дважды. С его членом в заднице. Он едва стоял на ногах и к концу уже не стонал, а только тяжело дышал. Дерек убрал ладонь от его рта и крепко взял за бедра, быстро вколачиваясь. Его сперма заполнила Стайлза, и тот уперся лбом в сложенные на двери руки.   
  
\- Закончил? – тихо прошептал он. Дерек осторожно из него выскользнул и поцеловал в шею.  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Отлично, теперь выметайся и дай мне привести себя в порядок, - сказал Стайлз, отходя от двери, и даже не взглянул на него. Дерек обеспокоенно на него посмотрел, но заправился и послушно вышел. Подошел к раковине и уставился в зеркало.   
  
Стайлз вышел из кабинки спустя пять минут. Неровной походкой подошел к раковине и открыл кран. Вымыл руки и, оторвав бумажное полотенце, вытер их насухо. И только после этого бросил на Дерека хмурый взгляд.   
  
\- Предупредил бы, - сказал он, облокачиваясь о раковину. У него дрожали ноги, и в теле была такая слабость, как после сильной болезни. Когда у тебя нет сил, чтобы выключить или, наоборот, включить телевизор. Стайлз лежал как-то раз с отравлением в больнице. Он знал.   
  
\- Я предупредил.   
  
\- …что так умеешь, - продолжил Стайлз и усмехнулся: – Гребанный извращенец.   
  
Дерек незаметно выдохнул и расслабился. Не то чтобы он боялся, что Стайлз на него разозлится, но…   
  
\- Это был сюрприз. Ты еще много не знаешь об оборотнях.   
  
Стайлз вскинул бровь и задумался. Затем покачал головой.  
  
\- Только не сегодня. И не завтра, - он неловко потрогал свою задницу и скривился. – Не в этой жизни, черт тебя дери.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул и засунул руки в его задние карманы.   
  
\- Сегодня я покажу тебе еще кое-что.   
  
\- Нет. Дерек, нет, - Стайлз попытался его отпихнуть, но тот лишь сильнее прижался.  
  
\- Да, Стайлз. Тебе это понравится.   
  
\- Мне и это понравилось… потом, но сейчас я не готов, - замотал он головой, с искренним ужасом глядя на него.  
  
\- Значит, тебе не интересны «читерские штучки оборотней», позволяющие снимать боль? – с притворным сожалением спросил Дерек и хотел было отойти, но Стайлз засунул его руки обратно в свои карманы и с интересом заглянул в глаза.   
  
\- Нет, на это я согласен.   
  
Дерек хмыкнул и поцеловал его. Затем отстранился и окинул его придирчивым взглядом. Стайлз едва стоял на ногах.   
  
\- Видимо, другого выхода нет, - вздохнул Дерек.   
  
Стайлз непонимающе нахмурился.

***

  
  
Тайлер улыбнулся Эллисон, сидящей напротив него за столом, и скосил взгляд ей за спину. Из мужского туалета вышел Дерек, крепко держа Стайлза за руку. Тот шел чуть позади и спотыкался через шаг, его походка была неровной, и пахло от них обоих вязкой. Тайлер удивленно приподнял брови и хмыкнул.  
  
\- В чем дело? – спросила Эллисон и оглянулась. Но к этому моменту за Стайлзом уже закрылась дверь.  
  
\- Да так, - улыбнулся ей Тайлер. –  _Крутой_  бар.   
  
\- Единственный такой в Калифорнии, - ответила Эллисон, садясь боком и закидывая ногу на ногу.   
  
Тайлер посмотрел на ее колени и сделал глоток из своего стакана.   
  
\- Думаю задержаться здесь ненадолго, что скажешь?   
  
\- Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? – Эллисон накрутила прядь волос на палец, но тут же себя одернула и опустила руки.  
  
-  _Эллисон_ , - улыбнулся ей Тайлер и беспечно продолжил: – Ты же меня убить собиралась. Я подумал, что стоит поставить тебя в известность.   
  
\- И что это изменит? – ее глаза задорно блеснули. Ей льстило подобное отношение Тайлера. Он словно ставил ее выше. Эллисон расправила плечи, поймав себя на мысли, что ей  _хочется_  стать выше.  
  
\- А может что-то изменить?   
  
Эллисон открыла рот, но ничего не сказала и улыбнулась. Затем поднялась из-за стола и поправила юбку.   
  
\- Хорошо. Завтра в семь, - произнесла она и направилась к выходу.  
  
\- Где? – крикнул ей Тайлер.   
  
Эллисон обернулась и развела руками:  
  
\- В Хиллсе.


End file.
